Harry Potter and the Riddle in the Dark
by HogwartsHarlot
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts, a lost heir is found the final horocrux. Love, suspense, jealousy, and answers to burning questions about the prophecy ensues.Harry shares dreams with another, passions are ignited, and mysteries are solved. HPOC, HPHG. IN PROG
1. To Escape

Hey there again everyone. Sorry I've been such a bad author and not updated for so long, but my life has been rather hectic lately... and typing pages and pages with one hand sucks... I'm fixing to have wrist surgery again so bear with me people. Don't forget to review with the brutal truth, I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Also, I'm looking for a BETA so if anyone wants to help a cripple out it would be much appreciated. Thanks for your support and your patience. – Bex

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter (but if I did... ahem...grins evilly) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. This is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!

Spoilers: Books 1-6

Rating: **R** for my bad language, violence, and sexual situations.

Summary: A lost heir is found, not to mention love, suspense, jealousy, and answers to burning questions about the prophecy. Harry shares dreams with another, passions are ignited, and mysteries are solved. HP/OC, HP/HG.

Author: Bex (HogwartsHarlot)

Chapter One : To Escape

"I tried to express

exactly what I lost

but now I just can't help myself

I really really wish I could be somewhere else

than here

you give me everything I need

but I really really wish I

just somewhere else

just anywhere else but here

no I won't forget"

"**Somewhere Else" Razorlight**

**A** sleeping figure lay peacefully in her bed. Her pretty features were softened by the full moon. She stirs restlessly, mumbling incoherently as she battles with Morpheus, the god of dreams. Her blonde hair that ended abruptly in black tips cascaded jaggedly around her shoulders and stuck to her full wet lips.

Suddenly, her mouth parts in a silent scream, she clutches her head in agony, and tries to rid herself from the intense dream:

_A baby girl, dressed in a green jumper, was in a crib by the rear wall, a man with violet snake eyes was pointing a long skinny stick at baby Kathryn, which held her immobile by an unseen force in her wicker bassinet._

"_Your whore of a mother shall pay." the scarlet eyed man sneered upon the toddler. His long crimson robes billowed about him as he twirled to face a beautiful woman with blazing blue eyes and smooth jet black hair. She was bound to a chair with very tight ropes, her petite body frame was swallowed by the chinz chair. Another man with ebony robes and a white sneering mask had his wand pointed at her chest. "It took me 20 years to find you, McKayla, your mother begged for mercy, I should've killed her after I robbed her of her purity long ago. " he smiled at the memory. "How dare you befoul my bloodline you cheap whore." he snarled at the woman._

"_What bloodline? You're a half-blood remember father?" came a gravelly voice from the roped chair._

"_Shame of my flesh! How dare you speak to Lord Voldemort in such disrespect to one who gave you life–"_

"_By accident."_

"_CRUCIO!" he screamed in anger. Green light illuminated the room and struck the woman directly in her chest. Her sapphire eyes blazed in anguish yet not a sound came from her mouth. "I can take back the life that was given to an ungrateful bitch. You befoul the very air I breathe."_

"_Then don't." the woman managed to choke out, obviously in intense pain. "You're not human enough to breathe so don't bother –."_

"_Silence you scum, you filth, you vile and dissolute whore. I will enjoy taking your life." he sneered. "And your abomination of sin." he said glancing over at the baby in the crib. _

"_No–" _

"_Silence." he flicked his wand at her, her mouth shut tightly as if her lips were Super Glued together. "Even if I did spare your life, you would not have much to live for." The woman made noises against her mouth. "Why you ask? Well, because your boyfriend will forever be thought of betraying his best friends, and will rot in Azkaban for the rest of his pathetic half-life, that's why, daughter dear. Now say goodbye to your child." he spat the word as if it was dirt. The woman bucked frantically against her restraints, and squealing hoarsely against her cursed mouth. Voldermort cackled with glee, and nodded at the greasy man in the corner who, in turn, raised his wand at the woman._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" green light shot out of his wand toward the woman. The impact of the curse toppled the chair on its side, the woman's head flopped lifelessly against her chest. She no longer restrained against the ropes nor made snide remarks to the dark wizard._

"_Severus, the spell." Voldemort whispered anxiously. The greasy man once more stepped forward, this time towards the baby. He raised his wand and performed a complex spell on the baby that made her glow an electric, radiant blue. Suddenly there was a racket at the door and a good looking man with black hair and gray eyes came bounding in with his wand drawn and pointing directly at Voldemort, but his eyes were blazing with hate towards the greasy man._

"_NO! MaKayla!" he screamed after he scanned the rest of the room and saw the woman's lifeless face. "Voldemort!" the man barked. His gray eyes found the masked man in the corner again. "Snivellus! You greasy bastard..." he spat._

"_Such disrespect," the high cold voice cooed. "You shall learn Snuffles." his cackle of mirth rang through the small room as they disappeared with a loud 'crack'. The man's face morphed from extreme outrage to utter shock as he knelt next to the dead woman. _

"_MaKayla..." his large hand brushed away stray locks of smooth jet black hair from her staring cold face. "Why did I go? Why? I knew it was a bloody fluke." he put he head on his hands leaning against the limp woman's body. A squeal broke the silence of the mourning man._

"_Hello my little kitten," a raspy giggle emitted from the one year old's mouth at the sound of her father's voice. _

"_Daddy!"_

"_You have her voice." his own broke as she grasped for his hands._

"_DADDY!" she was jumping up and down wobbly in her crib wanting for her father's embrace_.

Kathryn Riddleton awoke abruptly choking on a held back scream she covered her mouth with a shaking hand and smashed her other hand upon her alarm clock, infuriated at her weakness as the tears were flooding down her cheeks. The last time she allowed herself to cry was nearly four years ago, but she refused to think of that.

The clock read 1:45. She still had nearly all night to attempt to sleep before having to go to her job at the horse ranch and then to school. Accepting the fact that there would be no more sleep she decided to step into the bathroom to try to calm herself down, she was quivering and shaking, not in fear, she told herself, it was cold. It was a bit chilly in the room she told herself.

She came back from the bathroom trying to remember every detail of her father's face. She had a picture of her mother, but she never knew who her father was; whether if he was a good man? were they in love? or was it true, was she an abomination like the man with the red eyes said?

The way he held on to that woman;_ my mom_, she reminded herself, _he must have loved her_. No one looked at Kat that, but she had seen it in movies. She grasped the ring around her neck, it was sterling silver with a red ruby set into the turrets of diamond, on the back there were words but in a different language. Her French teacher said that it was Latin, but she either couldn't or wouldn't translate it for her. She didn't know where it came from, whenever she asked her Aunt Margaret about it she said it was 'a fake piece of rubbish that your father stole.' Kat know for a fact that both the ruby and diamond turrets were real, because curiosity got the best of her and she took it to a pawn shop and got it appraised. She lied down on her very uncomfortable bed and tried to sleep. Impossible. She laid thinking bitterly of sleep, how other people were probably sleeping peacefully. Other people that didn't have insane dreams of a maniacal man killing their mothers with a thin bit of wood. She rubbed her forehead above her right eye, it was a strange pain, it only seemed to happen when she had dreams about her parents. She sighed, and picked up a large and rather boring book on the history of castles in England. She couldn't wait for this school year to end already. She could finally escape. Finally escape her past.

"SIRIUS!" Harry sat bolt upright in his lumpy bed, clutching his burning scar. He couldn't bring himself to block out the girl, it's only been going on since the train ride from Hogwarts, but he was intrigued by her. But this was the first dream where there was a meaning to her presence. _Sirius never told me that he had a daughter. Or a girlfriend for that matter. You didn't give him much of a chance. _He thought to himself. But then his thoughts went immediately to Snape. _That greasy, betraying bastard_. No wonder Sirius hated him. As if murdering Dumbledore wasn't enough.

As the thoughts mulled over in his mind, he bent down and wrenched up the loose floorboard by his bed and ripped out a piece of parchment. He wrote down every detail that he could remember from the dream, rolled it, sealed it carefully, and slipped it into the indestructible leather pouch that Moody had given him for his sixteenth birthday. The Marauders map, the (repaired) two-way mirror from his godfather, along with the other half that Lupin gave him, the fake horcrux, the photo album of his parents, and every birthday card he'd ever received, were all in the pouch, along with, of course, the previous dreams. These usually didn't have any real meaning. They usually were just of the girl, sitting in school (just a regular school, it didn't look like a wizarding school at all), or riding a horse (which Harry rather enjoyed watching), or occasionally it would be one when she was a child and would blow things up accidently just like he did when he was younger.

By the time Harry had finished storing the dream, daylight had already broken though the shabby window drapes. He sighed deeply, rolled himself out of the bed, and got dressed. He tried to find the smallest pair of Dudley's old pants, they were still roughly the length of Harry's body in the waist. Even though Harry had grown considerably taller, he was still skinny, but in a lean, muscular way, _from all those long hours on my broom_, Harry told himself.

"Get down here boy." he heard Uncle Vernon's growl up the stairs. "We're hungry. Get down here and cook us breakfast."

"Piss off you miserable old sod." Harry muttered under his breath.

"You hear me boy?" Harry sighed, and managed to control himself. It was something that he was slowly getting used to. Through a book that Hermione gave him he discovered that Occlumency helped him immensely with it, and he could put on the facade that he wasn't ready to burst on the inside.

"Coming sir." he hitched up his entirely too big jeans and trudged downstairs, into the kitchen, and to his little work station, the stove.

"And don't burn the bacon." his uncle hissed though his thick graying mustache.

"Yes Uncle Vermin." It was the first week that he was back in the Dursley's house, and Harry already wanted to escape. It didn't matter where. Just away. Where he could think about his burden.


	2. The Wedding

CHAPTER 2 : The Wedding

"Slyly they whispered away

As I played the last post on the bugle

I heard them say

Oh that boy's no different today

Except in every single way

Inside I felt along

So, so alone

Locked in a room

Waiting til kingdom come

Although I felt elated

I felt like I was scum

I was carried away

Caught up in an affray"

"**Last Post on the Bugle" The Libertines**

**H**arry sat uncomfortably in black dress robes at the table surrounded by laughter and people having a total ball. Harry, on the other hand, sat hollow-eyed and seemed oblivious to the fact that two people just shared vows of holy matrimony. He didn't notice that his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were dancing awkwardly to a slow song. Ron's overly large feet were stomping Hermione's delicately sandaled ones. She winced every time that his boat of a shoe smashed onto her freshly manicured toes, but was enjoying herself none the less. Harry also failed to notice Ginny Weasley, whom he had dated the previous year was dancing happily with Seamus Finnigan, who seemed overjoyed that Ginny was paying him attention.

All around him people seemed to be happy and in most cases, in love or contemplating the thought of it. Remus Lupin and Tonks, who once more looked gorgeous, this time with raven hair and blue eyes clung happily to each other. Hagrid and Madame Maximecut a large path through the dancing crowd. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were gliding strangely around the outskirts of the dancers. Molly and Author Weasley, the proud parents swayed happily to the music. Fred and George danced wildly (even though it was a slow song) with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet respectively. Bill, slightly scarred, and Fleur, looking beautiful in a strapless white gown were pressed up against each other, enthralled to be in wedlock

But all Harry could think about was Dumbledore. '_I'm with you_.' rang through his head. Harry clenched his fists so hard he felt the nails dig through the skin. Harry shut his eyes, and as he did a figure flashed in his mind. It wasn't Dumbledore and it wasn't Sirius, nor was it either of his parents. The figure was of the young woman. Blonde hair with black tips, startling azure eyes, familiar facial features... but Harry had only seen the girl in his dreams. He was still trying to determine the origin of his dreams. He hadn't had a relevant one since fifth year. Was the girl relevant? If so what did she have to do with anything? He thought of the dream that he had a few days ago. Why was the baby glowing? What was the spell? He tried to connect the dream and the girl. But his eyes snapped open as he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice asked. "Care for a dance?"

"Sure." Harry said politely, he didn't really feel like it, but the look on her face brought him to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" she asked looking up into his face. "You looked –." she paused, attempting to find the right word. "Depressed." she finished. Harry sighed.

"Just thinking." Harry murmured.

"About Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Tactful as ever." Harry replied, a ghost of a grin on his face. She laughed and squeezed his arm.

"You're a much better dancer than Ron." Hermione said. "At least you don't step on my feet every third step."

"Er – thanks?" he replied.

"Yes, it is a complement, but if you can believe that there is a worse dancer than Ron it'd have to be Dobby." she said grinning, her eyes sparkling. Harry glanced at the small house elf who was wobbling rhythmically nearly tripping over himself every other step. Harry laughed despite himself. "See now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione said beaming.

"No." Harry said looking down into Hermione's sparkling face. "Thanks Hermione, you're–." he was interrupted by Ron jostling his arm.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ron asked taking Hermione's hand from Harry's without waiting for an answer. Ron turned in the opposite direction and carried Hermione off, but Harry could see her eyes shining brightly over Ron's shoulder. Harry jammed his hands into his pockets and stalked back to his empty table. He wallowed in the silence once more, and attempted to recall the image of the girl but the only real thing he could picture were her eyes, her deep cerulean eyes...

"Harry?"

"What?" he asked shortly, once again pulled out of his thoughts by a female voice.

"Wotcher." Tonks grinned, she almost seemed to glowing she looked so happy, and Harry immediately plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hi Tonks." he said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"I'm so happy Harry." she gushed scooting her chair closer to his. "I know I shouldn't be 'cos of everything that's happening but I can't help meself." her blue eyes lit up as she scanned the room and lingered on Lupin's form.

"You deserve to be happy, and so does he," Harry said rubbing the back on his neck.

"So do you Harry..."

"No I don't." he cut her off. "Look, I can't be happy as long as I know that the betraying coward is still alive, and Voldemort is murdering more people everyday."

"That sniveling bastard will get his, don't you worry." Tonks eyes deepened with anger, her face no longer bright and happy, a scowl replaced the smile.

"Now see what I've done, go dance with Lupin, have a good time, I don't want to kill the mood – I just hope Fleur doesn't come and talk to me, I might talk her out of living happily ever after with Bill."

"I dunno, once Molly found out that I'm with Remus she was suddenly keen on Fleur being with Bill." she winked. "You can afford to have a good time Harry, you'll kick arse another day, just try to enjoy yourself a bit at the mo'." she gave him a peck on the cheek and left to join Lupin.

He then found himself scanning the crowd, his eyes stopped on a familiar figure. Ginny was attempting not to get her feet stomped on by Ron, who was too busy watching Hermione dance with Fred that he wasn't paying attention to Ginny. Ginny, however was looking for someone, her head spinning from side to side as they turned. She obviously found who she was looking for, Seamus cut in between Ron and Ron was forced to walk over to Harry, because Fred wouldn't let him cut in with Hermione.

"Hey mate." Ron said dolefully as he slumped into a chair by Harry.

"Great party Ron." he said.

"Yeah – what do you think Seamus is doing?" he asked craning his neck to see over the crowd,

"Not stepping on your sister's feet." he grinned.

"No –. He's kissing her." he stood up now, Harry's stomach dropped down to his feet. "That's right, just have a good old snog in public." he clinched his fists. "Doesn't even give two weeks to recover, just plunges right in."

"Well I did tell her to enjoy herself, even through we can't be together, she can move on, it's me with the problem." Harry said hollowly.

"I'm gonna go say something." Ron said clearly oblivious to Harry's words.

"Don't mate, let them be happy." Harry said. "If I can't be, I'd rather everyone else be." Harry almost grinned as he listened to Ron's mutterings, something about 'flog 'em to America and back'.

Harry attempted to enjoy himself for the rest of the reception, but failed miserably. Hermione dragged him out to dance again, but he found himself staring at Ginny. Ginny, looking very happy with Seamus.

After three hours of watching other people be happy he had _had_ enough, he didn't want to think of having to go back to the Dursley's for another 3 weeks. He slipped away into the Burrow, and up to Ron's attic room. The sound of the party were just barely audible from that altitude, and as he lay in Ron's bed he relaxed for the first time since Dumbledore's death. His eyes drifted around the room, but soon they soon became heavy, his last thought focused solely on the blazing blue eyes of the girl.

_She was laying against a hay bail. Her tatty black Stetson pulled down over her eyes, a large book fallen open at her side, her arms were crossed in front of her, she was clearly asleep. Suddenly a man in a black cloak appeared in front of her._

"_Your time as come Kathryn Adara Riddle." the man whispered to himself. "Master will be most pleased he has finally acquired the last of his," he paused searching for the right word. "Belongings." he said finally, and chuckled to himself happily. She stirred softly in her sleep, as if attempting to ward out the sound and fall back asleep. Harry attempted to talk or manifest himself in the dream somehow. He knew for sure now that she was relevant to him. He was relevant to Voldemort. _

"_Crucio!" the man bellowed slashing his wand down on the defenseless girl. Piercing screams echoed around the barn. A light flashed and Voldemort sat in his throne of gold laughing manically to himself. "Oh how perfect. This will go to plan."_

Harry awoke abruptly choking on his breath as he sat up in Ron's lumpy bed. _Kathryn Riddle?_ He clutched his scar and glanced around the small attic that stood as his best friend's room and saw the sun setting beautifully, casting a myriad of pastels against the country side. As he made his way to the window and thinking about his dream,_ Voldemort's granddaughter_, his socked foot caught on a loose floorboard. This successfully distracted Harry, and he proceeded to peer in the hiding place, temporarily forgetting about his dream. It was much like his own secret hiding place that he had at the Dursley's. His heart pounded as he pulled out the journal that Hermione had given the boys for Christmas fifth year - matching gifts - how that annoyed Harry. He opened the journal and flipped through it, and saw nothing, he bit his lip and drew out his wand. After a quick swish and flick he flipped through it again and stopped at a page where the ink spiraled out in Ron's messy scrawl.

_Dear_ (was crossed out furiously) My (was also crossed out) To Hermione,

We've been friends for six years now and I know we haven't exactly gotten along but I think (was crossed out) know (was crossed out even more furiously) think that we've gotten closer since... oh bollocks!

Harry's heart pounded faster as his eyes followed the page further down.

I know that you know that you don't think I know... bugger!

Hermione,

Every time I look into your eyes, the eyes that remind me of chocolate frogs ... oh Merlin.

Harry heard movement below him, his heart lurched into his throat as he fumbled with his wand to perform the counter jinx. He shoved the journal back into the floorboard, jammed the board down, and vaulted back in to bed and pretended to be asleep. Though his mind was far from tired. Voices echoed up the staircase to Ron's attic room.

"What about Harry, Ron? Have you ever stopped to think about Harry?" Hermione's voice was angry.

"What should I? You do enough for the both of us." Ron hollered back.

"What a horrible thing to say Ron." she sounded hurt.

"Sorry." Ron said softly. This was followed by silenced and then a bit of rustling. Harry's stomach felt as if it were getting turned inside out as he thought of what his two best friends were doing. There was a faint knock on the door and Hermione came in, Ron followed closely behind her. Harry had a strong urge to leap out of bed and attack Ron, but couldn't think of why.

"Oh good, you're up Harry." Hermione said brightly.

"Hey mate." Ron said shoving his hands in his pockets and attempting to not look too happy.

"Hey." Harry managed to croak as he sat up and endeavored to locate his glasses which were somewhere amongst the clutter of chocolate frog wrappers, crumpled parchment and broken quills on Ron's bed stand. Hermione found them and handed them over with a smile. Harry noticed that a smile was quick to materialize on her lips lately. He nodded his appreciation and asked "How's the circus going on downstairs?"

"Well they just left to their honeymoon. Ron started.

"And guess who caught the bouquet?" Hermione cut in excitedly. Harry raised an eyebrow for the answer, he was not in the mood to guess. "Tonks!" she squealed knowing by the look on his face that he wasn't in a good moon, but attempted to make him smile anyway.

"Brilliant." Harry said, truly happy for Tonks.

"Yeah it was totally wicked mate, she made her hair change to a silver and put on a spot on French accent, parading around like Fleur." Ron stopped as Hermione began to laugh at the memory.

"_Pardon monsieur quand c'est mon anneau_?" Hermione said clasping her hands in front of her and looking pleadingly at Harry. "Oh she said that to Lupin." Hermione giggled, and Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, didn't get that." Ron said glaring at Hermione with squinted eyes.

"She asked Lupin where her ring was." Hermione sighed in exasperation at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I don't go to France every summer like someone I know." Ron huffed. Before Hermione could retaliate Harry cut in and asked if there was any food left, he wasn't particularly hungry but he wanted to break up anything that would require the tow making up.

"Yeah mate, mum will be ecstatic that you want to eat. She claims that you've gotten too skinny."

"Well you have gotten a bit thin Harry." Hermione's voice was full of concern but Harry couldn't help be annoyed. How was he supposed to eat with as much as he has on his mind. The 'dream' girl, constantly worrying who Voldemort has killed, the hate coursing through his veins whenever Snape was mentioned, and there such a void since Dumbledore's death.

"Come on then Harry, plenty left from the party." Ron said after Harry's shrug after Hermione's comment.


	3. Kat Scratch Fever

Chapter three: Kat Scratch Fever

"Here I stand before myself  
I see somethings out of place  
You tasted all my purity  
Now there's nothing left to waste  
The feeling gets so in my way  
It's getting lost in my delivery  
The feeling gets so in my way"

"**Sold Me" Seether**

"**K**at! Get your ass in here!" Aunt Mags shrieked from the kitchen disrupting my peaceful Saturday morning.

"What?" I asked, reluctantly removing myself from the couch where I was eating an apple and reading a novel about time travel to go face the dragon.

"Take out the trash." she snarled, waving her bony hand at the garbage can.

"You done told me 'bout three times already..." I put my hands on my hips.

"More like five." she said slamming down her newspaper.

"Well, then I reckon I'm a li'l behind tellin' you to kiss my ass." I said turning on my heel and went through the swinging door back to the couch.

"I refuse. To let you. Talk to me like that. Three months and you'll be of age to get out of my house." her accent was back, whenever she hollered there was always a tinge of Irish. I had grown used to it, so I looked over it. Legally in Texas I can leave the house when I'm seventeen: 79 days.

"I'm counting down the days." I grinned."I'm gonna go to the ranch." and began to put on my boots, if I didn't hurry I'd be late for work.

"Don't expect dinner." Mags snarled as I went back through the kitchen.

"I wouldn't eat that shit anyway." I said pulling my blonde hair into a bun hiding the black tips. Mr. McBride didn't approve of my motley way of dress, and as much as I wanted to tell him to go to hell, I loved the job too much, so I take off my myriad of bracelets, trade my torn jeans for riding breaches, and cover my head with a well worn black Stetson.

"What?" came a screech from the kitchen.

"I'd rather eat the slop the pigs get." I yelled slamming the door. When I got to my jeep (that I paid for,_ by myself_, mind you), I laid on the horn as a final salute to my hellish aunt.

As I pulled up to the ranch, I could see that the horses were already out in the pasture, which meant Billy was already there. Billy is Mr. McBride's oldest son, he helps me out sometimes, and he makes sure to tell me what a big help he is, while he sits on his highly attractive ass and orders me around.

"Good mornin'." he smiled down at me from his buckskin stallion Chipper, named after his favorite baseball player.

"If ya say so." I mutter tipping my hat and getting my saddle from the barn.

"Well ain't we li'l Miss Sunshine today." Billy said as I slammed the saddle on the ground and went back to get the damn bridle that I forgot.

"That's _Ms._ Sunshine to you buddy, and don't you forget it." I manage to grin as I lead Melange (it's French meaning _mix_), my painted mare from the pasture and easily saddled her up.

"We need to get Mrs. Fair's bunch ready for the show tomorrow." which meant that I got to wash four horses by myself.

"Ooh, sounds like fun." I said sarcastically checking the girth.

"We need to make sure we have the manes styled the way she likes 'em with them ugly li'l bows in 'em." which meant that I got to stay until 8 o'clock at night and put 'ugly li'l bows' in snobbish horse's tails.

"Sir yes sir." I said morosely as I sprang expertly up on my second home, the saddle.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey! Get over here." Billy called from the barn. Kat looked over, she was filling up water barrels across the pasture, it was the last thing that she had to do before she went home, it was already dusk. She sighed, turned off the hose, and sprang up on her horse to abide Billy's orders, (who was she kidding, she'd go to the moon and back for him, as any 13 year old girl would for the handsome 19 year old). When she got to the barn Billy was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_Wha?" she asked._

"_Get down." he said. She didn't question him, so she took her right foot out of the stirrup and swung it around and placed it on the ground. She felt firm hand grip her around the waist and pull her other foot out of the triangular piece of leather._

"_Billy! What do ya–." her outcry was cut off my his mouth covering hers, he tasted like whiskey. He was holding her as a groom would hold a bride over the threshold of their new home._

"_You want this don't you?." he said huskily into her hear, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He continued to kiss her, Kat was still, she was confused on what to do. She'd had two boyfriends, but it was just as immature as holding hands in the hallway, they had never kissed her with such hunger as Billy was now. She tried in vain to push away from him, but he was holding her close to his chest._

"_Billy. Stop! No!" her mind started to clear. She tried again to push away but his large arms help her tighter to his tall thick body. "I said stop it dammit!" she said as she elbowed him hard in the chest._

"_Oh, you like it rough do you?" he grunted and bit her ear. Kat gasped at the pain and flailed her legs to try to get down, but he just held tighter._

"_Stop it Billy!" he paid no mind to her and started to unbutton her shirt, she screamed but there was no on there to hear her._

Tears of turmoil welled in my eyes as I thought of that night. I had gotten over the fact that I was almost raped, but that will never happen to be again. No man will ever touch me. Ever. I was not going to be hurt again. To me, love doesn't exist, it was just hormones that attracted females to males like magnets to each other, and then after it was over they moved on.

By the time I had gotten all of Mrs. Fair's show horses exercised, groomed, and styled, I was about to fall over from exhaustion. Billy had conveniently disappeared with one of his many girls before I had even got the first giddy sorrel mare into the washing area.

I looked up through the darkness into the brilliantly lit main house of Mr. McBride and saw the curtain twitch and be straightened. Someone had been watching me. I glanced down at my (now torn) breaches that clung tightly to me from the water and my white undershirt (now see through). This even made me feel self-conscious, I made for the barn where I had an extra shirt. But I never made it.

_I was soaring over the hills, beautiful green country side flew by as I held tightly onto a great eagle. We made our way passed hills and to a jagged coastline, I could barely make it out in the darkness of the sky. A huge rickety house, large enough to be a hotel perched lopsidedly off a particularly large rock. The eagle descended gracefully, it's beautiful plumage rippling in the breeze. The bird landed with a sudden jolt, I dismounted and wandered through the creaking door. My boots made no footprints as I made my way to the only light that I saw in the darkened room. A flickering candle held by an unseen force illuminated a tall man in a cloak through a slit in the doorway. _

"_I have found it my Lord." a greasy hooked nose protruded through the hood of the cloak. It was the same big nosed man that killed my mother. A surge of anger coursed through me, but I still payed attention to the conversation between the murderer and his "lord"._

"_Excellent. Can you brew it?" came an eerie high pitched voice from somewhere within the room. A sharp intake of breath came from somewhere behind me. I whirled around petrified. A tall lean handsome guy (I don't say boy, because he was NOT a boy anymore, he was clearly almost an adult) with blazing green eyes, glasses and messy jet black hair stared back at me with just as much fear and shock. He pressed a finger up to his lips and peered deeper into the room to hear the conversation. He silenced me with his finger, as if he knew I would be here. I was now very very confused, and I would soon become more befuddled and I listened to the conversation._

"_... very complicated my Lord."_

"_That has never stopped you before." hissed the reply._

"_No sir, but..."_

"_There will be no buts you scrounging bit of filth, you will make this potion for your Lord Voldemort or you will have death. Is this understood Severus? You have already used up the one chance that I usually give to my servants. You're wheedling away at your very rare second one. " he took a breath to steady himself. "The girl is now doubly important." _

"_Yes my Lord. I understand"_

"_Good, now I want it done before the new year, it will be the year of triumph. By the millennium the world will be at my feet." the guy beside me tensed up and was almost shaking (in rage I reckon, I don't think he was scared). _

"_Very good my Lord, but there will be one major complication." _

"_What?" _

"_I will need her blood..."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes my Lord, but you haven't her location."_

"_Yet." he said raising an eyebrow_

"_What do you mean my Lord?"_

"_I haven't yet," came the soft reply. I looked into the green eye's face, it was rapt with attention; every inch trying to listen to what these men were talking about. I had not a clue, I needed to talk to him, it was amazing that I had kept my head for so long._

"_Hey." I put my hand on his arm. At the exact same time I heard a cackle of laughter, next, pain obliterated my head and he disappeared through my fingers, but not before I managed to scratch the hell out of him._

I awoke wet, with Mr. McBride standing over me with an empty bucket and gazing down worriedly at me.

Harry sat bolt upright grasping his scar with one hand and his bleeding arm with the other. He leaped out of bed and ran to Hedwig's cage. It was empty. Unperturbed he bounded over to the window, and leaned out into the dark, starlit night. A low shrill whistle emitted from his lips, he had formed this type of communication over the summer in case he needed to get in touch with the Order immediately. The soft flutter of wings broke the silence of the night (besides the thunderous snoring of the Dursley's).

"Good girl Hedwig." he whispered stroking her soft plumage ignoring the dead vole that was hanging limply from her beak. She hooted softly, dropped her dinner and began eating it.

"Eat fast you need to take this to Lupin." Harry said indicating the parchment that he was scribbling furiously on.

_Dear Lupin, _

_I just had a vision. I'm sure it's real. The girl was there. Check on Snape, I'm not sure if he was hurt or not but he was passing information to Voldemort. Something about a potion, and Voldemort wanting the girl, he said that she doubly important now. What does this mean? Please write back soon. If its alright can I go on and tell Ron and Hermione? Will the Order be notified?_

Harry

_Dear Harry, _

_The Order was notified immediately, I am coming to Ms. Figg's house by way of Floo. If at all possible, go there tomorrow. If you have not already, record your vision down on parchment. _

_The next issue to be addressed is the girl. I have a feeling she is going to be in your dreams much more if you don't practice your Occlumency more often. _

_Although, if you had used it to block her out, Snape would not have been found. He is doing well now. _

_Yes, you may tell Ron and Hermione, though it's still in the upmost secrecy._

_In other news, I know your birthday is in a week. McGonagall arranged that since you will be turning seventeen and will be of age, and the wards will expire you may move into one of your estates. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, or your parent's ancient property of Godric's Hollow. I advise Grimmauld Place, I know that there are probably some memories there, but I reckon it's the safest, for everyone. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry rolled up the parchment absent mildly, Grimmauld Place, he didn't want to go back there. But if it was safe, _for everyone_... what did he mean by that? Then it clicked. _Ron and Hermione_. They would be coming too. He pulled out some parchment and addressed two letters to his friends, asking them if they knew and news about going to Grimmauld Place. Though he didn't mention the girl, he'd kept that between Lupin and himself, but he had a feeling McGonagall knew also. He didn't want any scoffs (Hermione), or details of how good she looked (Ron), which in Harry's opinion was _rather_ good. He could picture her clearly in his mind at all times, he wondered if she thought about him. They didn't know each other, but through their subconscious they'd met almost daily via dreams, for the past two weeks. It wasn't always something to do with Voldemort now. That's how it began but now he began having dreams about her in her daily life, one about her levitating a teacher's toupee over his head in anger, another of her sitting in an empty classroom with a beautiful teacher sipping tea and chatting in French, and another one, his personal favorite, of her riding horses.

Harry scratched his forehead where his scar still ached, then looked down at his arm, which had stopped bleeding but still was sore to the touch. He wondered how it was that she was able to touch him. The only conclusion that he could come to was that they were having the same dreams at the same time and they were somehow in the same stage of subconsciousness so that they could interact. He shook his head in disgust - he was thinking entirely too much about it. Intensive thinking was left to Hermione. Then even as he thought her name a smile came to his lips. He would see her, and Ron of course, in less than a week. It's not like they didn't see each other at the Bill/Fleur wedding, but it would be different this time. But Ron and Hermione. Together. Harry wrinkled his nose at the though of them. It just didn't seem right. It seemed unnatural. He decided to lay down, he knew he wouldn't sleep much but, sleep would make the time go by faster than just sitting and thinking.


	4. Talk is Cheap

**Happy Easter to everyone. I hope to make quicker updates... but the end of school is coming for me, and as a senior I have a lot of B.S. to deal with. So deal with me here kids, I'm working on it. :) thanks for your support. – Bex** –

CHAPTER FOUR : TALK IS CHEAP

"I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me who wants to  
Wrap around your dreams and ...  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of Loneliness  
Like a heartbeat .. drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost ...  
Who says what you had ...  
Ooh and what you lost"

"**Dreams" Fleetwood Mac**

"**G**ET DOWN HERE BOY!" Harry was startled from his slumber, to hear the voice he dreaded. "Hurry up now!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon." he stumbled into his extra-oversized jeans and slipped a shirt over his head as he woefully made his way down the stairs.

"Yes sir?" he asked hitching up the jeans that were roughly eight sizes too large. His uncle was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper with his best suit on, Harry had the feeling that this wasn't going to be a happy conversation.

"Don't take so bloody long next time boy, when I call you I expect you to come on the double." Uncle Vernon's non existent neck craned over his newspaper as he yelled at Harry, who nodded solemnly, Uncle Vernon continued. "It's your aunt and I's anniversary, Dudley has gone over to Piers' house, you're expected to stay here and clean. This house is to be spotless. SPOTLESS!" small specs of saliva glistened on his bushy mustache. "If it's not done, you'll have me to answer to."

"Oh Vernon!" a shrill voice called from up the hall. "Are you sure Diddles will be alright?" Aunt Petunia came in an updated model of her salmon coloured cocktail dress from five years ago. Her hair was neatly twisted into a clop on the back of her head, and her horse like mouth was covered with putrid shade of pink, supposedly to match her dress.

"Yes, Petunia! The boy is an adult now, he's responsible." Harry snorted, if Dudley was a responsible adult that made him the Minister of Magic . "He has his own car and mobile, he will phone us if there are any problems." his piggy eyes pivoted and fixed on Harry. "There will be no problems." his flabby face glistened with sweat in his hot polyester suit. Harry turned and gazed in horror at the sight that he beheld in front of him. The sink was stacked high with dishes. Mud, dirt, grass, and Merlin only knew what else splattered and smeared all over the usually spotless floor.

"Dudley had a few friends over for breakfast." Petunia said, as if itching to get out the cleanser herself and start to work in her cocktail dress.

"Yeah? Who, the whole bloody Quidd– football team?"

"Language Potter!" Uncle Vernon slammed his hand down on the table. Harry was sure he wasn't talking about the word 'bloody', the word 'quidditch' almost escaped his lips. "For that you can mow the lawn, and weed the beds." his beady eyes glistened with malice. "I will be too happy when you will be out of this house for good. You ungrateful bastard." spittle issued from his mouth like a grotesque fountain.

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual." Harry glared at him.

"You can't scare us anymore boy," Uncle Vernon began. "I know that you're time here is limited."

"Vernon..." Aunt Petunia's voice suddenly cut through Uncle Vernon's tirade. "Vernon, we must hurry, we are going to be dead late for our reservations."

"Too right," he sneered at Harry. "If I find that this was done magically I will throw you out myself." he glanced at his wife. "I don't care if the Prime Minister himself asked me to keep you."

"Yes sir..." he said. If his uncle was ever going to leave he was going to have to have the last word, so Harry obliged and let him sneer all over him. _Five days. Five days._ Harry kept saying to himself like a mantra, _five days and I'll be free with my friends. But that wasn't what was really bothering him. How long would he be having these dreams, and what could he do to fix them?_

"That's right boy." his face was so red beets would have been envious. "Spotless! No magic!" spittle spewed from his mouth, he spun on his heel and left the room.

"The disinfectant is under the sink." Aunt Petunia said to Harry.

"Thanks." he said wiping his glasses spit free. A ghost of a smile played at her lips as she grabbed her bag and left the room, following her husband.

The house was quiet as Harry left out a deep sigh and took in the mess that he must clean. There was no reason why he couldn't go see Remus was there? He _did_ say when it was possible. Harry looked around at the mess, _oh yeah it's possible to go see Remus, Now._ Harry thought to himself. He turned swerved for the door. Once outside he made sure the Dursely's were really gone, and then made his way over to Mrs. Figg's house.

"Harry." Remus Lupin's haggard face peered nervously through the door. The full moon was just five days ago on Saturday, and he looked quite worse for wear.

"Good morning Remus."

"Come in, come in laddie, I don't want the muggles gawkin' at ye." said a raspy tired voice from one of the doilie-covered chairs.

"Tell me about your dream," Remus said as they sat on sat on the cat infested couch.

"Well, I brought it with me, I reckon it's easier to read than to explain." Harry said withdrawing his indestructible pouch.

"Good thinking." he grinned as he took the dream. Harry sat back and immediately got swamped with cats that wanted attention.

"Who's Kitty?"

"Kitty is the tabby over on the bookshelf." said Mrs. Figg.

"No, I was talking to Harry."

"Oh, sorry." the batty old woman muttered stroking three cats at once while sipping at her tea.

"Erm..." Harry's face heated up a little. "She's the girl I dream about." he named her after Sirius called her 'his little kitten' in one of the first dreams that started involving her. Lupin's face showed confusion so Harry went on. "That's how I know if the dreams are real visions."

"How do you know that?"

"I just... know." Lupin's eyes searched Harry's face.

"I'll take your word for it." his eyes dropped down to the parchment and continued reading. "She scratched you?" Harry nodded and took off the plaster that he had put on. "Merlin Harry! I think you should call her Tiger not Kitty." Harry grinned feebly and attempted to conceal his embarrassment.

"Right, well ahem," Harry cleared his throat. "Tell me what happened to Snape. You said something about him being alright (unfortunately)." Harry added in an undertone.

"Right." Lupin grinned. "Well, apparently Severus suffered from a curse that no one had heard of, but the carers at St.Mungo's healed him.

"What curse?"

"It's called _Doleo Penetralis_, the internal sufferer, very dark, as you might figure out."

"So basically all his organs inside felt like they were on fire?" Harry said remembering when he was under the Cruciatus, and every inch of him felt as if he was under a torch.

"Basically, and also his liver and pancreas were bleeding internally. During this particular curse you can feel the pain for a rather long time after the curse was administered."

"Why was Snape being tortured if he was delivering good news?"

"Because Voldemort is a raving lunatic?" Lupin showed a tired grin. "Honestly Harry, noone knows why Voldermort does what he does, noone ever will."

"I'll be sure to ask him before I murder the wanker." Lupin laughed bitterly at the seriousness of Harry's voice. "Well I should get back, you should see the mess Dudley made, and I only have a few hours." he said consulting the watch that Hermione gave him for Christmas last year.

"Well, why don't I give you a hand?" Harry smirked.

"Thanks, but don't make it too clean or Uncle Vernon will notice." Lupin chuckled.

"Well since the full moon was last week my magic won't be on the top of it's game anyhow." Lupin got up from the couch and helped Harry remove the numerous felines that had attached themselves to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg." Harry said as he brushed off the variety of colors of cat hair off of his clothes.

"As always M'dear." she glanced up from her cross stitch that she was creating. Lupin cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself and accompanied Harry back to the Dursely's.

"Merlin! You weren't joking. Blimey, what pigs!" Lupin's voice said somewhere near the sink.

"Yeah, but you don't have to live with them." said Harry. Lupin laughed slowly and appeared next to the refrigerator.

"Scourgify!" he cleaned the floor in the blink of an eye.

"That's too clean Remus. What did we discuss about over achieving?" Harry asked grinning."I think that you discussed that with Hermione." at the sound of her name Harry's face fell.

"I'll go and mow while you clean in here." and he walked briskly from the room avoiding any confrontation on the subject. Hermione had been on his mind a lot since the discovery of the secret letter to her from Ron. He couldn't determine why it burned him so much to think about his two best friend romantically linked. But the one thing he knew was that he did not want them to be together.

After he was done mowing he grappled with the weed whacker, fought a valiant battle with the weeds, and watered the whole yard down in victory.

"Harry?" he looked up from his crouching position by the hose.

"Yeah?"

"Come on in, I've been done for quite some time but you'll need to inspect." said the disembodied voice of Lupin.

"Right." he finished hanging the hose on the wall and walked into the house. Lupin was now visible and leaning on the table. "This is brilliant Remus!" Harry checked the living room, dining room, and kitchen. "Thanks."

"No problem Harry." he checked his watch. "Well, I must be off, Molly is cooking tonight. And Tonks is off duty." his face brightened.

"Thanks for everything Remus, I really appreciate having someone to talk to."

"Well I can tell that you're keeping loads to yourself, but you know you can always owl me if you get tired of bottling it in." Lupin shook Harry's hand and he smiled gratefully.

Iwas walking in a graveyard. It was a warm starry night, but I couldn't help but wonder: where the hell was I? I don't remember ever being here before, I certainly would have remembered such a dreary place. I turned a corner and came face to face (or should I say face to hood) with a short fat man draped in a cloak. He had a bundle in his arms and very clearly trying not to be disgusted. There was a slight whooshing sound and two boys fell to the ground clutching a huge trophy. I turned around to look at the boys; one of them was very handsome, brown wavy hair, dark brooding eyes with a tall stocky sort of frame, the other – was green eyes, although he looked much younger. He didn't seem to see me though, after a brief conversation he and the other boy were staring in rapt attention at the figure that was walking toward them (the hooded figure walked right through me). Suddenly a strangled gasp got my attention (I was slightly taken aback by the fact someone had just walked through me). Green eyes had fallen to the ground, clutching his head.

"Kill the spare." a high cold familiar voice said. Green light jetted out of the short man's hand and hit the bot standing next to green eyes. As the boy fell open-eyed to the ground beside him, my head opened in torturous pain.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed.

"Kathryn!" Aunt Mags screeched, I heard the heavy clip-clop of her heels as she made her way to my room. "What is it now?" she sighed.

"Nothing." I wasn't going to tell her anything, but, I thought, who else was I gonna tell? "Just a dream. You know one of those reoccurrin' dreams, except that it ain't the same place, it's the same person." she tried not to look interested, but her eyes lit up expectantly, waiting for me to go on. So I did. "He's average height, lean, muscular body, messy black hair, and green eyes. But the coolest thang 'bout him, is his scar. It's in the shape of a lightening bolt. It's the coolest scar I've ever seen, and that's sayin' somethin'." I said having my own share of gnarly looking scars.

"And what have you dreamt with him in it?"

"Well, this one just now was like he was younger, and he was in a graveyard, and he was with a friend, and then someone killed the friend, but it was weird, like a green light just went through him, and he – died." I took a deep breath. Why the hell and I talking so damn much, and to her?

"How long have you been having dreams like these?" she asked.

"Well a couple of weeks. And it's not always just Green Eyes. Sometimes it's of a man called Voldemort." she let out an oath and covered her heart with her hands.

"I think it's just rubbish, too imaginative of a mind, too much bloody television." she managed to choke out. She was sweating now, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Right." I was about to ask if she were alright but she stood up straight and seemed to try to shake herself from her moment of weakness.

"Don't give me any cheek." she checked her watch. "Don't you have work?" I glanced at the clock, 6:45 p.m.

"Holy hell!" I had fifteen minutes to get ready and get over to the ranch. That's what I get for taking a little cat nap after school.

"What in the hell are ya'll doin' here?" I narrowed my eyes at the three girls what were rapidly approaching me.

"We came to give you a li'l reminder." the girl in the center said. Lindsay was about 5'8'' and bulky, with big muscles. She played basketball for the school and fouled out almost every game that she played.

"A reminder? Do I have over due library books or somethin'?" I asked standing my ground.

"No fuckin' books smart ass." said Bobbi, a mean spirited girl that dates her cousin. (What? I'm just supplying the facts!)

"Oh that's right, I reckon ya'll can't read. 'Cause that sign over there says 'No Trespassing'." they looked at me dumbly. "Means ya can't come over her 'less ya have permission–."

"We know what it means bitch." Lindsay sneered. She popped her knuckles menacingly, I rolled my eyes and grinned at the display of 'toughness'.

"So what's the reminder Lindsay? Unlike ya'll I got work to do before the ol' man goes ta bed." I gestured behind me towards the barn.

"Leave Steven alone." pipped up Christi Lynne, a stick thin girl with red hair.

"Steven?" he was easily the most attractive guy in our school. With bleach blonde spiky hair, sea blue eyes, and dazzling smile, and he could easily have any girl he wanted. Too bad that he was boring, unintelligent, self-absorbed asshole with no personality or depth. That sucked all the hotness right out of him, and I didn't associate with him at all. Yet.

"Yeah Steven. We know what you are trying to do bitch." Lindsay sneered.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned against a post. "And what's that?"

"Don't play dumb bitch–."

"If you call me bitch one more time you're gonna have hard time speakin' at all when I get done with ya." I snarled at Lindsay taking a step forward. The tone of my voice made everyone silent for a second.

"We'll be back Riddleton." Lindsay glared at me threateningly, and in unison they all turned and left.

"I'll be counting the moments 'til we meet again." I called after them, rolling my eyes and turned away. I hated turning down a good fight, but I hardly think three on one would been fair. Two I could've taken, but Lindsay is a hell of a fighter, we go back a long time. We've fought twice and both times I've won, though narrowly, my pinky and ring fingers have never been the same from the impact of her big fat head. Come to think of it I've never lost a fight. There are three things that I take pride in. One, my fighting ability, two, my being the valedictorian of my school, and three; (though more secret) my ability to talk to snakes.

_Dear Minerva, _

_I just read about Albus' death. Is it really true? Saints preserve us if it be so. I write to you now in fear and apprehension. Now that Albus is gone should I still go along iwth the said plan? Should I continue to hide her or should I take her to your for further safe keepng now that the war has really begun. For the past few weeks she has been dreaming of the Potter boy, she claims to have conversed and even touched him. To make things worse she seems to be having visions of the Dark Lord. She has intense pain when dreaming of him, and I have to give her a sleeping drought and healing potions to take the pain away. Please tell me what I should do. I am losing hope._

_Sincerely,_

_**Margaret Nagler**_

Minerva McGonagall read the note out loud to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore twice. The eyes of the wizened former headmaster blazed with worry.

"What should we do Albus?"

"We should have a little talk with Harry." said the portrait removing his half-mood spectacles and wiping them on a cloth he produced from his midnight blue robes.

"Right now? I believe he's at the Burrow for his birthday party."

"As soon as possible Minerva. It is rather important." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with renewed mirth. "In the mean time. I think a short note to Mrs. Nagler is in order."

_Dear Margaret,_

_I know this must be hard for you, but the situation here is very complicated. We will talk to Harry and get more information from him, since owling is not that safe any longer. But please keep her in a low profile. Her silence is most needed at the moment. The wizarding world is in an uproar with the Dark Lord on the rampage every other day. Please, she needs to be discreet as possible. More information will be on the way. Remember: **subtle**_.

**M. McGonagall**

"Yeah, I'm Kat Riddleton, what's it to ya?" I sneered down at the small girl.

"Uh, uh. Here!" she shoved a piece of paper in my hand and sprinted away, nearly falling over herself. I immediately felt sorry for her, I shouldn't have been so hard on her, but I was so on edge lately. Lack of sleep and pressure of school, job, and Lindsey poking her fat ass head in my business, (she's kept on telling me to stay away from Steven, personally, I didn't give a damn about the guy, he's an ass. But if she wanted me to stay away and _openly_ threaten me, I should give her something to threaten me about – right?). I glanced down at the paper. It was in French, but I quickly translated it.

"You wanted to see me madame?" I asked as I walked into my favorite teacher, Cassiopeia Foncé's classroom.

"_Oui_, actually I believed you were the one wanting to do the talking, yes?" I grinned at her. She was very pretty, with her jet black hair, clear blue eyes, and tall elegant frame.

"Well, yes." I crumpled the letter and threw it ten feet into the trash can. "How did you know?"

"You seen very brooding lately." she turned to her desk. "Tea?"

"_Ouais_." I said continuing our conversation in French. "I'm missing Psychology right now."

"Oh, who needs Psychology anyway?" she laughed as she poured the pipping hot tea into my mug.

"What in the Sam Hill is goin' on here?" a loud English remark broke the beautiful flow of French.

"_Bon matin Monsieur Lewis_." she greeted the principal as if nothing were out of place. As if she weren't harboring a student (_moi _) that should be in another class.

"_Bon_ nothin' Cassie, now you know better. Kathryn is already behind in her Psychology class, she don't need you helpin' her slack off." Mr. Lewis said slowly. I didn't know how he knew that I was suppose to be in Hell, I mean Psychology class, but he did.

"Nonsense. Kat, I am sure is doing well in her unnecessary class."

"Unnecessary? Unneces– well I tell you what Cassie, French ain't that necessary neither." the fat man pulled off his hat (I'll give you, dear reader, three guesses what kind of hat it was), in frustration.

"Oh _certainement monsieur_, French can come in very handy."

"Oh yeah, where? Not nowhere in Texas."

"No? What about Paris Texas?" her eyes sparkled with mirth. How she came up with that one I will never know, but that is why she's the coolest teacher ever.

"Oh I surrender."

"You forgot to bring you white flag Mr. Lewis." I grinned. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me."Psychology class Miss Riddle. _Tout suite_." he laughed at his own little joke, that didn't even make sense.

"The man is hopeless." I said in French to Cassie. She giggled as he puffed up but he had no idea what I had said. "_Salut Madame Foncé_. _Vois vous à déjeuner._" (See you at lunch). I took off down the hallway, Mr. Lewis was trailing me, I made a turn as if to go to my class. He watched me through narrowed eyes as I walked down the hall. He turned the other way and so did I. Psychology was not my thing.

"Dammit!" Harry bellowed as he sat up in his bed.

"S'matter?" Ron grumbled as he rolled over to face Harry.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." for the longest time he had tried to forget that memory. He could if he really wanted to, and then he didn't have to dream it anymore. But something that happened that night, Harry didn't want to forget; the sound of his parent's voices as they encouraged him to hold on.

"Oi! Harry?" Ron was standing over him.

"Wha?" he glanced up at his best friend realizing that he had zoned out.

"I've been trying to talk to you."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, when do you stop? Honestly I could hear you wheels clinking in that great head of yours." Harry grinned.

"What were you saying before paying me that compliment?"

"Er–" Ron blushed. "It was easier when you weren't paying attention." he looked around to make sure the three other boys were still asleep. "Have you talked to Hermione lately?"

"Yes Ron, I see her every day how could I not talk to her?"

"No I meant, like er – a serious conversation about us..." he trailed off, his ears turning scarlet.

"Oh, yeah... er – ahem." he sniffed. "Why?" Harry had tried his hardest not to be disgusted and appalled by the new revelation that Ron and Hermione discovered. That their tension wasn't really just tension. It was _sexual_ tension.

"Did you really?" he leaned over towards Harry. "What'd she say about me."

"Listen Ron, I'm not in the mood for this conversation." Harry said sinking back down into his bed.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were... okay with... us." he said. "I wanted to make sure you didn't want her or something." he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ron, anyone who comes in contact with me, or is considered my friend is in danger. How could I even consider 'wanting' Hermione that way, when she's already almost gotten killed by just being just my friend." Harry couldn't help but sound bitter.

"Oh go on Harry." Ron said meekly.

"It's the truth, everyone I've ever loved is dead. I can't risk getting anyone else killed."

"Oh, what are you going to do lock yourself in your old cupboard under the stairs? Are you doing to shut yourself off from all your friends?" Ron sounded angry even if he was whispering. Harry dropped his head. "I know mate, too much depends on you, but we're here to help you. I mean where would we be without good ol' Hermione... and her notes."

"Well we certainly wouldn't be in N.E.W.T level classes." Harry grinned trying his hardest not to sound as depressed as he felt. As much as he thought of what he just confessed to Ron, he had never said it aloud, and now that he had. It was just too real for him.

"There now, we are managing to do rather nicely in our studies, we'll be Aurors yet." Ron said with a triumphant smile. He turned to go back to his bed but then turned back around. "What were you dreaming of mate?"

"The graveyard." he slouched down into his covers.

"Oh..." That's all Ron had to say, it had enough remorse in that one assessment that one of Hermione's long winded speeches.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said quietly. He needed someone to talk about Kitty, but he wasn't sure if either one of his friends were ready for him yet. But both Lupin and McGonagall assured him that it would be alright if he did so, although Harry wasn't sure if they was telling him the truth about her.

"Hey Harry."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday." Harry grinned as he consulted his watch, 12:50 a.m. He was 17 now. Just then an owl burst through the attic window with a screech of alarm.

"Blimey buggery Hell!" Ron shouted sitting up. The owl flew over to Harry and dropped the letter on his chest.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, not that I didn't see you at the wedding. But it'll be good to see you, and Ron of course. But I've been away in France for so long I think I forgot the sound of your voice. Anyway I wanted to tell you happy birthday first, and tell you that I discovered how to tell you happy birthday a la Francois, I'll tell you tomorrow!_

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger _


	5. Connections

Thanks for hanging kids. Keep on reviewing I love to know that I'm loved. Anyone wanna be a BETA? 'Cause I need one? Any takers? email me. Thanks - Bex

Chapter Five: Connections

"All the memories that you should've had  
Are a cabaret haze  
There's just a hole where you know he  
Should've been  
There's no one worse off than you  
When you can't describe what you've seen  
These dreams have let you down  
Take it don't break it just it turn around  
These dreams won't let you down**"**

"**These Dreams" Robbie Williams  
**

'

**I **was scooping a bucket of grain mash for the last mare's breakfast, when suddenly a cool breeze swept through the barn. I looked up expectantly to see a flash of light. You could always tell if a storm was coming if the temperature dropped, it was important that if a storm was coming, that I get the horses in because a wet horse conducts electricity. But no lightning came, as I stepped briskly out into the dull morning. The sun was almost rising, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Hard for it to storm if there weren't any clouds. I shrugged and walked back to my grain silo, picked up the bowl, and carried it over to the hungry horse's stall, who started devouring it as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. I was grinning at her when again a cool wind blew, this time it picked up dirt, hay, and dust as it spun itself around me, I closed my eyes, the horses began whinnying and bucking against their stalls. But it all faded into silence, I had my eyes tightly shut. Suddenly, laughter and singing erupted in my ears. I opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday tooo yooou!" The boy with green eyes (of course they were closed, but I recognized him right away), was grinning happily and blowing out his candles. Ten people with bright red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, a black fellow, a sandy haired boy, a woman with short purple hair, a boy with freckles, and a girl with blonde hair and bug eyes, were all standing around him clapping and cheering. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me, his eyes opened wider with shock. I grinned, he cocked his head to the side, but grinned back at me. Then in a blur we were transported forward, I could feel my loose bun trail out behind me and my un-tucked shirt rustling about. We stopped abruptly, and it was all I could do not to fall over. Green Eyes looked over at me, I shrugged my shoulders and looked ahead of me. We were at the same house as last time, the shutters were closed tightly, the dark musty smell engulfed us. A candle was again flickering in the same room. I looked up (for he was tall, and lean, and muscular... but I digress) at Green Eyes, and as he looked down at me a figure passed before the door, He glanced away from me and I took a cautious step forward, he followed suit. The tall evil man, known as Voldemort (I pondered over this name, it _was_ French after all. Fly from death... very curious indeed) stood in the middle of the room with four cloaked figures kneeling, and kissing the hem of his robes.

"Well?" Voldemort's high, cold voice cut through the air like glass.

"No, my Lord, nothing." came a response filled with fear. "We searched Sussex, Hampshire, Wiltshire, and Avon, my Lord, she was not there."

"You are sure?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Why so far south?" Voldemort kicked out at the nearest bundle of robes and started to pace. "Ireland, Whales, Scotland. These places will be searched."

"Yes my Lord, we will do our best."

"Your best? Avery, I do not want your best. I want that girl!" his snakelike face contorted in anger. "She should have already been found!" he was nearly screaming now. "Have I failed to express my need for her? Bellatrix!" a limp shivered and stood erect.

"Yes, my Lord?" came a woman's deep voice. Green Eyes let out a sound of pure anger. I glanced at him, his eyes were ablaze with hate and fury.

"Tell me the reason for her."

"For complete restoration master and to conquer the weak." Voldemort nodded.

"You are spared." He whipped around to the other three still kneeling before him. "_CRUCIO_!" green blazing light filled the room, ear splitting screams surrounded us.

"Harry!" he felt a sharp stinging pain on his cheek, but that was nothing compared to the pain that was pulsating through his entire body.

"Hermione," she knelt anxiously closer to him "Would you be so kind and not hit me again? I didn't faint, I had a vision." Hermione blushed then blanched at the word 'vision". He sat up, and quickly had to lay back down because his head felt as if it may explode.

"Harry, please lay down." Hermione brushed his hair softly out of his eyes. He gladly leaned back and tried to relax.

"Where's Lupin?" he whispered.

"Away on a trip, he said that there was going to be a raid, remember mate?" Ron's pale face loomed over him. "Mum, owl him immediately."

"I need to talk to him," he tried to sit up again. "It's really important." his eyes glazed over in pain, trying to sit up again was a bad idea. "It was about... Kitty..." he managed to choke out before everything went into a hazy black.

"Kathryn!" a loud brash voice brought Kat back from wherever she had been.

"Wha?" she cracked her eyes open a bit, but the now risen sun was entirely too much for her eyes. "Shit, damn, FUCK!" she moaned through clenched teeth, as she grasped her forehead.

"Out like a light, and still has the vocabulary of a sailor." Kat heard her Aunt Margaret say. Kat vaguely pondered where she was, she felt a firm object under her, she wondered if it was a bed or the dirt where she fell earlier. "Kathryn, get up now, stop drawing attention to yourself." Aunt Mags said exasperated.

"Aw, now ma'am I don't reckon she's drawin' no 'tention to herself, she been faintin' a bunch lately... is she sick?" Mr. McBride said.

"No, I'm certain she's faking it. _Now_ Kathryn." she prodded Kat with her high heel shoe.

"Oh, Jesus! My head..." Kat groaned as she attempted to sit up.

"Quit blithering. Here, take these." she handed her three Tylenol (with no water), Kat swallowed them, and got gingerly to her feet. A wave of nauseousness swayed Kat, she quickly became sick , and deposited the mess of Aunt Mag's nice red heels.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my own bed. A blanket thrown over me, a wet rag over my forehead, and to top it off, the worst ever taste in my mouth. I can't even begin to describe the vileness of that taste. I sat up and clutched my head, it still ached, but not as bad as it was earlier. I looked on my night table and saw a glass of water, I grinned thankfully. I grabbed the water and drank it in one huge, long gulp. By the time I had finished, the vile taste was out of my mouth and my head didn't hurt so much. Aunt Mags suddenly appeared at my door.

"I hope you know that you ruined my favorite pair of pumps. I expect them to be replaced."

"You do, do ya?" I ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"Yes, and if you won't, I'll find a way of punishing you. Don't forget the last punishment." Evil woman, I couldn't forget my last punishment. I went to a tattoo parlor and got a tattoo of a four leaf clover on my left arm. I felt my Irish heritage should be relevant to everyone. That's another thing that my aunt told me about my mom, she actually _came_ from Ireland. When Aunt Mags found out what I did she made me scrub the entire kitchen, both bathrooms, and the garage floor with bleach and a toothbrush. She grinned evilly as she saw my face remembering that particular punishment, the most foul of them yet. "You think you're so tough, try to defy me Kathryn, you will never win." I clenched my teeth together and stared at her stringy straw colored hair. It suddenly combusted, she screamed and patted frantically at her hair. I did nothing. That was far from the first time I had made anything strange like that happen. There was the time that I made my chemistry teacher's wig levitate three feet off his head and change colors. The time when I bounced down a hill instead of falling and getting multiple broken bones from the sharp rocks. The time when the horse hoof that was about to smash my head as I fell, magically went five inches to the left.

"That's it!" Aunt Mags shrieked, her hair faintly smoking. "No pay for a week. It's all mine. It'll pay for my shoes and my hair." She sneered at me and slammed my door. I sighed and attempted to get out of bed but collapsed, I was so tired I just leaned back into my lumpy bed and fell asleep.

"Who's Kitty?" Hermione whispered.

"Kitty's the girl, he–-." Harry's moan interrupted Lupin's conversation.

"Harry!" Hermione's white face was just inches from his, he could feel her hot breath on his cheek. He turned over, but regretted that action, pain surged up through his chest all the way to his head. He groaned out in pain, but regretted that also, his throat was on fire, his eyes watered in response from the double pain from head and throat.

"He'll be alright you lot," he heard Molly Weasley's voice rise above Hermione's shrieks and Ron's bellows.

"Can't you give him a pain potion Mrs.Weasley?" Hermione's voice was full of worry.

"Sorry Hermione, but you should know I can't just whip up a batch."

"Yeah too bad Slughorn couldn't be here to make it." Ron said sarcastically. Harry laughed, clenched his teeth from pain, then sat up, leaning on Hermione's shoulder for support. Ron grinned and knelt down beside him.

"So who is this Kitty?" Ron asked giving Harry a glass of cold pumpkin juice. Harry looked at his friends guiltily, especially Ron, Harry had told Hermione a lot, but Ron always seemed to be in the dark. But not even Hermione knew what Harry had been dreaming about this girl.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered waving her hand in his face.

"Oh, er, I need to owl McGonagall." Harry said avoiding her eyes. He got to his feet, wobbled slightly, then started walking purposely to the Burrow. No one followed him, and he was grateful. He supposed Lupin had told them to leave him alone. He walked through the ruckus that is the Weasley home, from the strange family clock to the never ending self knitting needles, he loved it. He made it to the other side, and walked through the front door. He leaned against it and slid down the door. He hid his head in his hands against his raised knees. _What am I going to do? _he thought sadly.

"You know Harry, you're not that great at concealing things from me."

"I know, I really don't know why I try." he looked up at his best friend. She was back-lit so he couldn't make out her features but he could recall them from memory: shining chocolate brown eyes, small be-freckled nose (probably picked up a few more freckles in France this summer), thin lips, and a chin that could stick out farther than anyone's he knew of. "But really Hermione, I've dug myself in deep this time."

"Oh honestly, it can't be worse than the prophecy." after he didn't reply right away, "Can it?" she asked.

"It can and it is." he sighed and rub his fists into his eyes. Hermione looked at him in shock. Her eyes glazed over in tears and she closed them quickly to hide her weakness, for she hated being weak in from of him, in front of anyone.

"What is it?" she asked slowly putting a hand on his arm.

"I – I can't tell you right now 'Mione." he sunk his head. Why couldn't he tell her? She was there for him throughout all his years as a wizard. "But I will tell you." he held her eyes with his for a moment, hoping to convey that he really did intend to tell her. Hermione's heart quickened the longer that Harry's eyes lingered on her own. She couldn't put her finger on it but something inside her clicked, she was about to say something but she heard footsteps coming towards them. Harry heard them also and he reluctantly took his eyes from hers to behold Ron striding towards the door. Hermione quickly removed her hand from Harry's arm. He was astonished how cold his arm was without her hand there. He held her gaze for a quick moment before Ron opened the door and joined them on the porch.

"Mum's just received an owl from McGonagall. She's on her way here, Moody and Shaklebolt are coming along as well."

"Right." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They grinned at each other then quickly averted their eyes.

"Erm, are you two alright?" Ron asked suspiciously gazing at Hermione who was rather red.

"Yes." they said again in unison.

"My head's just still a bit wooly." Harry said rubbing his head to assume the act, which in fact, wasn't that hard, it still pounded mercilessly.

"Right, they'll be here any minute so Mum told me to find you." his eyes were shifting from Harry to Hermione. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"No, er, Harry was just telling me of a dream he had." Hermione started.

"And it frightened her." Harry cut in.

"Right." Hermione said feebly.

"Right." Harry muttered hoping Ron fell for it.

"Right." Ron said with a raised eye brow. "Off we go then. After you Harry." Harry cast a sideways glance at Hermione and went through the door. "We'll be right there mate." Ron called and the door shut with a bang. When Harry got back to the yard McGonagall had already arrived with Shaklebolt and Moody.

"Alright then Potter?" Moody asked as Harry made his way falteringly over to the Order members who were sitting off from the crowd. He nodded his head. "Have a sit down laddie."

"Here Potter." McGonagall shoved a glass of cold pumpkin juice into his hand. "It's laced with a calming drought."

"Thank you." they watched him drain the juice.

"Tell us what happened then Potter." McGonagall said soothingly as she casted a privacy bubble around them. He proceeded to describe the events in his vision.

"I like this girl already." Moody said. "Just trotted right in didn't she." he chuckled.

"But she's the real concern though." Shaklebolt said.

"If He gets her we're done for." Harry said as if realizing his words as the truth for the first time. "He _can't_ get her. I won't let Him." he said vehemently.

"Alright Potter, we're working like house elves to get to the bottom of it." Moody said.

"I think she might be American." Harry muttered.

"What?" they said moving in closer to him.

"Well, during one of my visions she said 'hey', but it was like... 'hay', I dunno how to describe it, but she's definitely _not_ British."

"Alright. Good work Potter. I'll talk to... I'll take that into consideration." McGonagall said. Harry looked at her confused. _Who was she going to talk to?_ "Well, how are you feeling Potter? Better?" he nodded his head slowly, still befuddled by her words. "I've got to get going. See you at Hogwarts. I'm the new headmistress." she smiled at him, and leaned forward. "Keep in touch Harry." she patted his arm and apparated with a faint '_pop_'.

"Well Potter, we're off as well." Moody said breaking Harry's look of complete confusion. "Lots of slime to imprison." he said proudly.

"Oh right, how'd that go today?" Harry said, getting down to business.

"Well, we got four of 'em." Moody said.

"And they didn't get any of us, I think they're getting sloppier." Kingsley said.

"Or more desperate." Harry said under his breath. The men nodded their head.

"We'll be working for the girl." Kingsley said leaning in and clapping him on his shoulder.

_She was standing in the middle of the room. Her white undershirt in ribbons, her black bra showing through. Her face was bloody and bruised, and terror shone in her eyes._

"_Oh yes, you are not as useless as you thought. You life is worth something after all." Voldemort was sitting comfortably in a plush chair starring at her. He flicked his wand almost lazily, ropes shot out and bound themselves tightly around her. She managed to stay on her feet, but couldn't be silent any longer._

"_Who the fuck do ya think you are? What do you want with me? Why did you kill my mom?" questions blurted out of her mouth in rapid fire._

"_Such language. And so many questions. But you won't get any answers. You mean one thing to me. And it won't come easy." His flat snake like nose flared. "Wormtail!" he called. A short fat man came waddling towards his master with a long silver blade. She screamed raspily. "Come now, this is your use. Well," he grinned evilly, "your blood will be the real use." He advanced toward her snatching the dagger as he passed the traitorous fat man. She screamed again, this time her voice broke, tears shone on her face creating runnels through the dirt and dried blood._

_There was a flash of light and Voldemort's maniacal laughter echoed around him as he sat up from his chair, his scarlet eyes ablaze with lust._

"_She will be mine." he muttered madly to himself._

"ARGHHHHH!" Harry sat bolt upright. "No!" he gained his bearings, no one was in his dorm. But his eye caught a piece of parchment by his glasses.

_Harry,_

_Went down to breakfast early. See you in Charms._

Ron

First day back at Hogwarts and already his dreams were forcing Harry to lose sleep. His stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place had been hard to stomach, and as short as it was he spent a lot of time cooped up in his room reading and studying. The trip on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful, so uneventful in fact that Harry fell asleep and had a vision of Kitty riding a horse full speed around blue plastic barrels. He woke up in a good mood only to be spoiled by Ron and Hermione snuggling on the seat across from him. Then when he left the compartment to get some air he ran into Ginny and Seamus leaving the loo looking very disheveled, but happily disheveled. Harry got dressed quickly and ran to Professor McGonagall's office, but quickly realized that he didn't have the password. He stood outside staring angrily at the sneering gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." he whispered in bitter hope. Surprisingly the gargoyle leaped aside and Harry ascended the steps cautiously. He didn't hear any voices at the door, but knocked anyway. He heard faint whisperings in a familiar voice. Harry opened the door and looked around. His jaw dropped in shock. There on the wall sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Nice of you to come and see me Harry." he said, his eyes portrayed twinkling just as if he were really sitting across from him.

"Dumbledore." he said dumbly, it was all that he managed to say. His throat felt as it someone had taken it and squeezed it with all their might and his eyes were stinging, holding back tears.

"Yes. You didn't forget that all the expired Headmasters and Headmistresses had their portraits here?" he smiled slowly.

"So you're really..."

"Yes. I am afraid so."

"Oh." he hung his head and swallowed the lump the size of a hippogriff in his throat.

"Come now Harry. I'm here now. I'm not completely gone. I know what's been going on and I must say I'm disappointed in you." Harry looked up quickly. "Why so shocked? Have you thought to use Occlumency to block out the dreams?"

"Why would I want to block them out?" he said surprised.

"Did you forget what happened fifth year? Voldemort used you as a television to see what was happening here. Do you really want him seeing you see the girl?"

"Er–." Harry blushed. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle as they bored into Harry's and he suddenly looked like the wizard that Voldemort would be afraid of.

"But you want to dream of her don't you?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Harry looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. She was the only thing getting him through the past few months.

"She needs me." was all that he could think of to say to him, Harry still couldn't believe that he was talking to Dumbledore in the first place. Must less being scorned by him.

"The whole wizarding world needs you Harry." Dumbledore said slowly edging closer to the front of the painting. "Think. Voldemort wants her, you don't know where she is, he doesn't either. If he somehow tapped into your visions again and saw her, he might get a clue where she is and then there would be no hope for us. Block her out Harry. For your safety and hers." he gave Harry one last stern, non-twinkling glance over his glasses and disappeared out of the side of the painting. Harry was left standing in the empty office feeling twice as confused as he did when he came in. He was not prepared to see Dumbledore and even less prepared to hear to stop thinking of Kitty. That was pretty impossible.

Harry didn't even notice where he was going as he stumbled though the corridors. Peeves floated over him, not even bothering to take a piss at him. He rounded a corner and nearly fell over at the impact of another body crashing into his.

"Tonks!" he helped up the disheveled ex-Auror to her feet.

"That's Professor Tonks to you Harry."she grinned and started brushing off her flourescent orange robes. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing out of class?' she brought her orange eyes up tp his.

"Er– I was talking to Dumbledore and then kind of lost track of where I was going." Harry rambled.

"Dumbledore? Cat's out of the bag?"

"Yeah. I totally forgot that he would have a portrait up there."

"So why were you in there anyway?"

"Needed to talk to McGonagall about something important."

"Ah, having though nightmares again then?"

"Yeah – how do you know?" Harry said suddenly indignant.

"Well I heard it from Minerva, who heard it from Molly, who heard it from Kingsley, who heard it from Remus..."

"Bloody hell..." Harry said holding up his hands. "Puts a new meaning to the grapevine doesn't it?" he shook his head. "Think I could trust one person with one bloody thing. But no, of course not."

"Now don't lose a knut there Harry. I'm sure no one else knows." Tonks grinned reassuringly at him.

"Harry how _could_ you?" Hermione slammed down her fork as Harry sat down next to her at lunch. "How could I what?" he asked innocently, expecting her to ream him out for skiving off Charms.

"Well it more of how could you not." Ron said through a mouthful of kidney pie.

"Wha–?"

"Your dreams!" Hermione shrieked, turning to look at him with her great brown eyes.

"Who told you?" he said raising his voice.

"Tonks accidently let it slip." Hermione said softly.

"Well," he thought quickly how to get out of the situation, he couldn't handle this right now. "Hermione remember when you and I had that conversation at my birthday party?" Ron made retching sounds.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, totally forgetting her anger with him.

"Well, er, that's what I wasn't ready to talk about." he glanced at Ron who was still pretending to be sick. "Oh shut it Ron!"

"Well if you two are through..."

"There was nothing to be through with Ron, stop being a git." Harry said sternly to his best friend. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione blushed.

"So will you tell us now?" she said.

"Later." he said as he glanced around the crowded hall.

I turned over in my four poster bed, not being able (again) to fall asleep, because if I fell asleep I would dream. Usually dreaming is a harmless experience, unless you have a scar on your head that connects you to the deadliest wizard on Earth. Then your dreams end up with you writhing on the floor in intense pain, wishing that you could forget what you just saw. Which of course is impossible. Those images won't leave you in a hurry. Even after Dumbledore's lecture and even though I've mastered Occlumency, and I can clear my mind from all these disturbing dreams, so I can have a peaceful sleep– I don't.

"Harry?"

"What Neville?"

"What's that noise?" his voice sounded shaky, and in the silence, and out of my thoughts, I heard it.

"_Lumos_." I muttered, I kept my wand under my pillow– I could just imagine what Mad-Eye would say: _You could blow you head off laddie, what are you thinking!_

"S'matter?" Ron sputtered groggily peering blearily through his canopy hangings.

"Sssh!" I hissed straining to hear what Neville had heard.

"Lostss! Where am Iss? Lostss yess very lostss."

"Sounds like..."

"... a snake." Ron finished for Neville.

"It's lost." I paused trying to hear more.

"Too colds yess much too coldsss where is the yellow orbss?" I laughed, and stared at a cord on my canopy making it look like a snake.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"What does it wantss?"

"Come out so I can help you."

"How does I knows it won't hurtss me?"

"I promise." I said putting my hand over my heart. The snake sniggered, if it is possible for them to do so, it was definitely a giggle. A sharp intake of breath from Ron's bed made it clear where the snake was.

"Follow the vibrations." I said tapping softly on the banister of my bed in a tune of a popular song.

"I can sees its, but its friend isss jumpy." it hissed back. I stopped drumming abruptly to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"What's so bloody funny?" Ron said grumpily from his bed. "Try having a snake go up your shorts and have a giggle about it."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Ron." I said as I reached for her.

"What's its name?"

"Harry Potter, and yours?"

"Sali, my owner named me after her house." she said dropping her extra s's.

"As is Salazar Slytherin?" I tried to remain calm, why would someone's pet from Slytherin be roaming the castle? Well, it's not totally unheard of, Trevor, Neville's toad, escapes all the time, but why did this snake just so happen to find her way to my dormitory.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Sorry?"

"You think that I came in search of you to hurt you." she paused. "You're wrong. You need help Harry Potter, and I am the only one that can help you."

"Help me?" I said in English.

"What mate?" Ron said, he and Neville had been watching open mouthed with the eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Why were you so untrusting to me? I mean if you want to help me, why would you–."

"That was the only way to get your attention Harry Potter, you have noticed that I am speaking perfect now, no extra s's? Yes... I knew if I were to get your attention I would have to act as if I needed help. Are you going to listen to what I have to say or not?" I would listen to her, why not? If it gets dangerous, or stupid, I can just stop. "Thank you Harry Potter, but I'm afraid that it will become dangerous. And you will not be able to stop once you begin." I immediately thought of the girl in the dream, how I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her, when I knew I'm supposed to be shutting myself off from any dreams having to do with Voldemort. "Yes it is to do with Kat."

"Kat?" I said forgetting Parseltongue.

"Where's a cat?" Dean mumbled from his bed.

"Will you please make some sense!" I hissed angrily at the snake, ignoring the now four pairs of eyes that were peering out from their hangings.

"I thought you had controlled your temper." Sali said, slightly indignant. She was partially right, only rarely did I lose it, rather then when I was younger I was a ticking time bomb with a very short fuse.

"Please just explain, should we go into the common room by the fire?"

"Sounds smashing." she hissed.

"You lot go back to sleep, I'll be back." I got up and put on my school robes to keep warm in the crisp fall coolness.

"You reckon..." Ron asked as I walked past his bed with Sali draped across my shoulders.

"No Ron you don't need to come, you won't understand a word." I grinned. "But I do think we'll need Hermione after this."

"Yes, she is very clever, she will be of use." she stuck out her tongue near my ear.

"Right then," Ron shrugged his shoulders and sunk back into bed.

"How'd you know what I said to Ron if it was in English?"

"Hmm, well I thought you would figure it out by now." I looked blankly at her. "I can read minds Harry Potter."

"Oh, well, that explains a lot." I mumbled stupidly, amazed that I hadn't thought of that before. "Well can we get started?" I asked eager to know more about this 'Kat'.

"Of course I need to say this before I begin. Not all snakes are evil." I nodded. "The Dark Lord has tortured, mutilated, and exploited the serpent kind. Many of us have converged over to the light side, spying on the Dark Lord."

"Brilliant."

"Yes. But much needs to be done. But that is of a different meeting. Come let me tell you about Kat–."

"Who exactly _is_ Kat?"

"She is the one you dream of Harry Potter. The one that the Dark Lord needs to complete his transformation."

"She... why does he need her?" my brain going a mile a minute, thinking about all the dreams.

"That's right Harry Potter, she is the heir and the final horcrux of the Dark Lord."

"Heir? That's impossible. Nowhere does it say that Voldemort has an heir." Hermione was pacing in front of the fire. She, Ron, and I sat in our usual chairs by the fire, discussing what I had told, including the dreams and visions of Kitty.

"Yeah, I don't reckon he would go 'round shagging unsuspecting witches..."

"_Ron_!" Hermione half giggled.

"No," I sighed. "There's not a record of him having a kid, but I don't think Kat is his child, she looks around our age." I said gazing at Sali, who was curled up by the hearth.

"That means she must be his granddaughter." Hermione said. "Tell me again about your dreams Harry." she tried to catch my eye, but I tactfully started cleaning my glasses.

"I've told you already..." I protested, I didn't even want to have this conversation, I wanted to help Kitty.

"Yeah Hermione, let him rest a bit, he's a bit knackered, he didn't get much sleep."

"Alright, alright." she heatedly, plopping down into her chair.

"Actually," I said sitting up a little straighter. "D'you think we could find her?"

Silence.

"Harry... how– how would we do that?" Ron asked leaning forward. I looked over expectantly at Hermione, her Head Girl badge pinned onto her dressing gown glinted in the fire light.

"How should I know?" she sputtered dejectedly.

"Sali, sorry to wake you, but do you know where Kat is?" I turned away from my friends to the six foot Burmese python that lay comfortably on the rug by the hearth.

"Far, far away from here. Much warmer there." she said sleepily.

"Er, how far?"

"Her voice is very faint compared to yours, but she is there."

"What do you mean by voice?"

"You are connected to her Harry Potter. That's why I know she is in danger, I can hear her thoughts through you."

"What?" I asked in English.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione looked alarmed.

"You mean to say, that when I dream of her you can hear her because we share a connection?"

"Yes."

"What kind of connection?" I asked awed by this information.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked again in a firmer tone.

"Wait a bloody moment!" I snapped at her, she looked shocked, I hadn't been to short with her since fifth year. "Go on Sali, what about the connection? What kind? How'd I get it? Does she know? How does it work?" I asked eagerly, trying not to be upset by the look of hurt on Hermione's face.

"Patience Harry Potter. Kat does not know. She knows not of the danger that is brewing. Harry Potter, you must save her." the snake said urgently, she slithered up to eye level with me. "If Harry Potter fails, nothing will be able to stop the evil from destroying all in its path. The Dark Lord will rise once Kat is taken."

"The Dark Lord has already risen."

"But is still weak Harry Potter, using an heir's blood in potions will grant him immorality, he will be completely indestructible."

"Bugger." I said incredulously. Ron and Hermione looked up, their eyes questioning. "Sali, how long do we have? When does Voldemort" (Sali hissed) "plan on taking her?"

"Why must Harry Potter mention his name?" she said as if she were in great pain. "From what I have heard, the new moon of the tenth month the potion will be prepared with the final step being the addition of the heir's blood."

"Hermione, when's the next new moon?" it was already October seventeenth.

"The thirtieth. Why?"

"We need to save her by then. I need to talk to Dumbledore – and the Order." I got up to leave.

"But how exactly do you know its her?" Hermione asked.

"Well really, I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. She was the baby in the dream when Snape killed Siruis' wife. Sirius' wife was Voldemort's daughter." I said pacing.

"I don't think Sirius had a wife mate, wasn't he sort of a witches man?" Ron said sprawled out in his chair, his lanky legs hanging over the end almost tapping the floor.

"Well that was his reputation. But wasn't mine in second year Heir to Slytherin?" I said flopping down into my chair. "That's it! She's the Heir to Slytherin as well, not just Voldemort's." I ran my hands through my hair tiredly.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, but I'll have to anyway. The Order needs to know."


	6. Discovery

**Howdy there kids, this will probably be the last chappie for a bit... not months or anything, I just have to deal with my wrist (get an extensive MRI) and school (have to take a major test over British Literature) go to an amazing concert (Rob Zombie) and I'm Magenta in a local performance of Rocky Horror Picture Show, so whoring it up right now takes precedence over editing the next chapter. Sorry. Lemme know how I'm doing. Thanks for your support and if you're in the Corpus area in Texas make sure you come to the Rocky showing on May 5th and 6th. Go to my myspace page for details. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but oh! if I did... ahem... anyway) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. This is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!**

Chapter Six: Discovery

"Closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will lead you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

say goodbye

don't be afraid

calling me, calling me

as you fade into black."

"**My Last Breath" Evanescence**

"How come I wasn't told about this before?" Harry said indignantly as he stood before Dumbledore and the rest of the Order crowded into the headmistress' office gathered around the painting. The rest of the portraits listened with interest, only one portly wizard still snored in the far corner. He had just told them all that he knew about Kitty, and they looked blankly back at him, listening as a person who had seen a boring movie and is forced to watch it again.

"Because, Potter, we knew you would react rashly." Snape said coldly, the other members eying him with suspicion. Harry couldn't believe that he had the gall to show his slimy, bastardly face.

"Rashly– you want to talk about being rash? How about you murdering– ."

"Harry." Dumbledore's sharp voice cut through Harry's sentence. Snape was casting daggers at Harry, who returned them with added heat. "We are here to discuss your discovery of the Heir of Voldemort, not the past of the members or personal matters." Dumbledore's eyes had, once again lost their twinkle, as they often did when discussing such serious matters.

"Yes, sir." Harry said as Snape looked away. He took a breath and collected himself. "Sir, may I ask, again, why wasn't I told about this?"

"Well, I didn't find it necessary." he said simply.

"Didn't– ." Harry took a deep breath to keep his temper in check. "Er– and why not sir? I think that Voldemort having an heir would be very important information to disclose. Not just to me, but to people who could help prevent him from knowing."

"We did do that Harry, that's why it's not common knowledge." Harry shook his head at his own stupidity.

"But sir, how did Voldemort know? How did _he_ find out about her?" he said retaliating from his lapse.

"Well I believe that he always knew he had a granddaughter, how could he not, but he didn't know what an attribution an heir could be. Until he had already had his daughter killed." Members started to perk up at the new conversation.

"Excuse me Albus, who was his daughter?" McGonnagal asked.

"Did she attend Hogwarts?" a wispy little witched pipped up.

"Well, I see no reason for disclosing it now." he sighed. "Her name was McKayla O' Tréan, she took her mother's name of course. And yes indeed she went to Hogwarts, and as you can guess was in Slytherin, as she was in fact the Heir to him also."

"Who's the father of the girl that Harry dreams about?" Tonks asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Lupin said. "Sirius was."

"And how come I didn't know about _that_?" Harry said looking at Lupin.

"Well, I wasn't really positive until just now. I'm sure James knew all the details, but I didn't, I only had my suspensions."

"How come Sirius kept her a secret?"

"Well, she was a Slytherin, for a starter. And we were the Marauders, we hated the slimy snakes." he sneered at Snape. "Plus, I think he knew about her– her background, I mean when you're in love you can't exactly keep things from each other can you?" he and Tonks shared a glance.

"Do I really need to be here for this?" Snape's long greasy face was distorted as if hearing something truly grotesque.

"Why? Love a bit too real of an emotion for you?" Harry said glaring angrily at him.

"An escaped convict's love life is not relevant to the Order Potter." Snape said waspishly.

"He's not a convict and you know it." Harry said through his teeth, barely maintaining control.

"That's quite enough." the tone of Dumbledore's voice ceased the confrontation. "Harry do you want to know why we took Kathryn?" he said after the room settled again.

"Of course, but I think I know now."

"Oh?" Dumbledore raised his snowy brows indicating Harry to explain himself.

"Well, once Voldemort figured out that having a living heir would be useful he would come after her. So you hid her away somewhere where he wouldn't think to look so she would be safe."

"Very good Harry."

"So where is she? She needs to be moved or better yet, brought back here so we can keep an eye on her." Moody growled.

"Hmm, well a little less than sixteen years ago when McKayla was murdered, and Lily and James were killed the very next night, then Sirius was taken to Azkaban the day after that, I was left with a baby girl. I knew that she was their heir, as everyone else knows, I miss very little around here." most everyone smiled, including a sheepish grin from Lupin. "I also knew that she was alone, like some other person I had to deal with at the same time." the smiles now faded as they looked at Harry. "Harry was easier to find a decent home for." Harry snorted 'decent' was hardly the word for the Dursleys. "But Kathryn was more difficult, having no parents or godparents, and as Harry said, I needed to find someplace safe where she wouldn't be patronized for being who she was." Dumbledore continued after surveying his audience, "I had an Auror friend that had lost everything in a raid a few months before and was about to return back to work. She lost her husband, her child, and her home. So I had a proposition for her. She could watch over Kathryn, and have her has her own. Two lost souls who had nothing, suddenly had each other. But Margaret was hard to convince, it seemed that she had severely changed during her time of mourning, she was suddenly bitter and cold. But she ended up taking the job and went to America with baby Kathryn and duly disappeared, just as planned."

"America?"

"Does the American Minister know that she is harboring our evil wizard's granddaughter?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Dumbledore looked shocked that Harry would ask such a question.

"Where in America?"

"Why _there_?"

"America?"

"Well that explains the accent." Harry said grinning to himself.

"I am very fond of American cinema, especially old westerns." the old headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily. The Order members grumbled as they disappeared through the heavy door of the headmistress' office. The meeting had been something that they were not looking forward to and now that it was over it was back to the grind of busting the Dark side of slime.

"Sir." Harry approached the painting slowly.

"Yes Harry."

"Sali also told me that Kat is the last horcrux." Dumbledore didn't say anything at first, but his brows raised and his mouth pursed tightly.

"It's worse than I thought." his eyes were dark in despair.

"You don't know where she is?" Harry asked.

"No Harry I told you already, I told her to lose herself in America. That if she needed me to contact me but only if it was an emergency."

XXX

"Right, so you're saying that Dumbledore's not sure where she is?" Ron asked incredulously.

"He said somewhere in Texas."

"Texas." Hermione chewed worriedly on her lip. "Trust Dumbledore to pick the second largest state to drop a child."

"Tell me again why it's up to us?" Ron said leaning back in his chair blowing bright green bubbles.

"Because, it always is Ron." Hermione said breathlessly, patting down her fly away bushy hair. Harry couldn't help from smiling, it was just like old times, them niggling at each other and solving a new mystery.

"Hello, earth to Harry." Hermione was grinning happily at him. "Listen to Ron's idea." Ron blushed.

"Dream about her again, then when she gets close to you, just ask her where she is."

"Oh yes Ron, I'm sure that would work, I'll get on that straight away."

XXX

A_ small light guided Harry to the room. He peered in and saw her bound to the wall with large iron handcuffs, Voldemort stood near her leering happily._

"_Crucio!" raspy screams echoed around the walls. A high maniacal laugh drowned out the screams of terror._

"_No, no please, no more." hoarse pleas for sympathy cut into the maniacal laughter._

"_Please? Now she has manners? Tut tut." metal clanging was the sound of the futile attempts to loosen the bonds of her manacles. Voldemort grinned evilly at her, he turned his back for a moment and returned with a long sharp dagger, it was inlaid with rubies and diamonds. The rubies glinted in the candle light that reflected the horror of her eyes. Closer and closer he came advanced her with the scabbard, she bucked frantically against her chains. The blade penetrated her skin of her cheek, blood surfaced and trickled down her throat staining her already ripped and stained shirt. He made another gash on the other side of her cheek. _

"_This is just a taste for what is to come." his face was close to her's, he licked the blood that was trickling slowly down. She shuddered and shrunk back, away from his touch. He laughed to himself, and as the cackle echoed around the room, it became louder in Harry's head. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was standing in front of Voldemort who was maniacally shaking in laughter._

"_This will be fun." he said happily to himself._

A flash of light and the dream was over. Harry sat up in bed and wiped the sweat off his brow. The vision was horrible, he just hoped that Kitty didn't have it. As bad as the dream was for Harry, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to watch yourself be tortured. In a very, very, _very_ small way these dreams were comforting because it meant that Voldemort hadn't got his hands on her yet. It put a match under Harry though, he really needed to find her. It had been nine days after Sali had told him about her, there were only two days left. He had thought of everything, and had been shot down by the ever practical Hermione. She hadn't been very helpful, besides telling Harry that his ideas were bollocks, she had been cooped up in her dormitory for the entire weekend, and to top it all off Sali had conveniently disappeared.

"Do you know what name they're using?" Harry said pacing in front of Dumbledore's portrait in the circular office, trying frantically to think of ways to find Kitty. "Do you know _where_ in Texas?" the regale old man shook his head tiredly. "This information could be useful Professor."

"I know Harry, truth is, I haven't spoken to Margaret for a very long time. She just came in contact with me quite out of nowhere."

"When? Why?"

"To tell me the happenings on Kathryn."

"And?"

"They're not to be disclosed."

"I've had enough of this!" Harry shouted. Even death could not keep Dumbledore from being infuriatingly enigmatic. "This does need to disclosed because the fate of her life depends on me finding her." he said vehemently. Dumbledore studied him sternly over his half moon spectacles.

"Her life is not your responsibility. You were not even supposed to be dreaming about her, you were supposed to be practicing your Occlumency. You need to trust me Harry." he said.

"But Professor–." Harry was cut off in mid sentence by a familiar heat in his pocket. He reached down and pulled out the galleon from his uniform pocket and tapped it with his wand.

"NEED YOU NOW!" flashed the words from the galleon.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Professor." Harry nodded curtly as he exited the circular room, Dumbledore didn't stop him. Harry couldn't understand why Dumbledore wanted him to fail at finding Kitty. It didn't make any sense, wouldn't it make more sense if Dumbledore helped find her so she could be safely stowed away in the confines and security of Hogwarts Castle? With him?

"What is it?" Harry asked breathlessly as he sank down into a chair by Hermione.

"I know where she is." she said smugly.

"Brilliant Hermione!" he hugged her, "How did you figure it out?"

"Potter!" the batty librarian's voice cut through Hermione's reply. "You have three overdue books from the Restricted Section! Do you not pay attention to the flashing labels, or do you just not care?" she seethed.

"Oh, er... sorry Madame Pince." Harry started.

"Oh no Potter, you've gone too far this time, you're banned from the Restricted Section. I don't care if the Minister of Magic himself signs the pass." she stormed away.

"Stroppy old cow." Harry said shaking his head. "I've just been so caught up in trying to find Kitty, I've completely forgot about my books, much less the Charms essay I got them out for." he added sadly.

"Don't worry Harry, you can always tell me what you want and I can get it for you." Hermione said softly laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks "Mione." he grinned at her. "Well, speaking of Kitty... where is she? You said you found her?" his eyes shone up with anticipation.

"Houston." Hermione grinned.

XXX

Fog surrounded me, I couldn't see a foot in front of me. I turned around aimlessly, unsure of where to go. A cold cackling laugh echoed from my left, I immediately turned to my right and started running blindly through the fog. The mugginess seemed to be thinning out the further I got from the cackle. I stopped abruptly in a clearing, partially because it _was_ a clearing, and partly because _he_ was there. He stared back at me with the same intense curiosity that I had for him. His blazing green eyes connecting with mine as I took a cautious step towards him. He too took a step to me. Closer and closer we got. We were about ten feet away from each other when the fog got started swirling around us again, and the insane laughter reverberated about us. I quickened my pace and stretched out my arms toward him. Just as his fingers were inches from mine the laughter was so loud it rang though out my ears and the fog clouded my vision as I felt myself back in my bed.

XXX

"It's a good thing that you figured it out 'Mione." Harry said nodding at her. "It happens tonight you know."

"Yes, I know, but it wasn't all me that summed it up." Hermione said.

"Oh? Hermione the Great getting help from someone else? You know you weren't supposed to tell anybody about her. Rumors spread faster than Mandy Brocklehurst's acne." Ron said cracking a huge grin.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said together. "That's terrible mate, even if it is dead on." Harry laughed.

"Well, Sali helped me."

"Sali? You're a Parselmouth as well? Am I the only one not able to speak to bloody snakes?"

"No Ron, I found a way to communicate with her through vibrations on the table." Hermione said as if it were common knowledge that you could talk to snakes if you really put your mind to it. Harry and Ron gaped at her dumbfounded. "Well since she could read my mind I told her two taps for yes and one tab for no."

"Hermione, sometimes you truly amaze me." Harry said still staring at her. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Oi Harry, have you had a dream about her lately?" Ron asked taking usual heed to the familiarity between Harry and Hermione, he had gotten used to it. But he still wasn't alright with it. He still childishly thought that if he ignored it, it would go away.

"As a matter of fact I have." Harry said.

"Well, go on then." Ron urged in his typical boyish anticipation of hearing about the mysterious (not to mention gorgeous) girl Harry dreamed of.

"Well I was just standing in a clearing, I think I was somewhere near a forest, but I'm not sure. And she was running toward me, her eyes were mad with terror, she looked so scared. But she stopped dead when she saw me." Hermione rolled her eyes, she hated how he embellished with 'her eyes' and 'when she saw me'. She didn't think that this girl would react too nicely to them coming and kid napping her, but if they didn't, the situation would be much worse.

"What do you think it means Harry?" Hermione interrupted Harry's babbling about 'reaching towards each other through the fog'.

"Let the man finish the story!" Ron roared opening his eyes. "What was she wearing mate?" he said turning back to Harry.

"Honestly Ron," Harry's face contorted into mock anger. "You think I pay attention to rubbish like that?" he eyed Hermione, who was leafing through a heavy book. "A black slinky nightie." he whispered to Ron, who grinned and chuckled childishly.

"Well, if you two are done talking about slinky nighties, then we should get to breakfast." she slammed her book shut and huffed out of the common room. The boys followed hurriedly mumbling apologies in her wake.

"I don't think McGonagall approves." Harry said leaning in to his friends at the breakfast table.

"No, me either. She's been frowning on us for the past half hour." Hermione said, putting down her fork, and patting delicately at her thin lips with a napkin.

"Well, I reckon her and Dumbledore know that You Know Who knows, so yeah. I don't think she's too pleased that we're going to have the heir here. Just makes Hogwarts a bigger target doesn't it?" Ron said eating continuously throughout the narrative.

"Well, it doesn't matter what they think right now, we need to go get her. And the sooner the better I imagine, if Sali's dates are right, the Death Eaters have located her also." Harry said worriedly.

"Alright mate, don't get yourself into a tet. We're going to get her, no worries alright?" Ron said reassuringly through a mouthful of porridge.

"Right Harry, when are we leaving?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up excitedly, she always loved a mystery.

"Well, there's a time difference right?" Ron he started tucking into his eggs heartily.

"Bugger. I forgot about that." Harry slammed his fist on the wooden table.

"Yes, six hours." Hermione said shushing Harry. "We need a plan, we can't just barge in on the poor girl."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

XXX

"I thought we told you to stay away from him." Lindsay's cold voice cut through the quiet dusk time sound like a knife.

"You thought? Wow, I reckon you deserve a medal. What's next? Reading? Oh no, that'd be too much." I said enjoying myself, leaning against one of the horse stalls.

"Shut up Riddleton. I've had 'bout enough of you and your lip to last me a life time." Lindsay said taking a step toward me.

"What do you want with Steven anyhow? He's an ass." I crossed my arms, showing her that she didn't scare me one bit.

"Why should it matter to you?"

"I dunno, but you should've known that if ya tell me to stay away from someone, it's natural that I'm gonna go after him." I told her.

"Well, that's why people don't like you." she had stopped advancing towards me, but she looked mad as hell.

"Why should I care if 'people' like me or not?"

"See, unlike you some people have feelings." she sneered.

"What do _you_ know about feelings?"

"Well, I know I ain't a heartless bitch."

"That's it." I stood up straight, fury running though my veins. She took two steps toward me and took a swing, which I ducked and as I when passed her decked her in the gut. She whirled around to face me partly.

"NOW!" she wheezed, clutching her stomach where my fist had just sunk in. Four other girls came swiftly into the barn. Three of them were girls I recognized, one wasn't. She was _big_, at least two hundred and fifty pounds and a li'l north of six foot. She looked down, grinning evilly at me.

"Let me introduce my cousin, Lynne." Lindsay said. She'd gotten herself under control, even if she was still clutching her stomach. I was surrounded. There was literally no way out. The only exit was guarded by the mammoth that was cousin Lynne.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance." I said sarcastically.

"When are you gonna learn, ya cain't win all the time?" Lindsay growled.

"Never." I said sneering at her. Someone hit me from behind, a dull pain throbbed in the back of my head, from where the first had hit. I twisted around and caught the girl in the nose with a quick right hook. She cried out in pain and fell back. She was quickly replaced by a bigger girl, who lunged sloppily at me. I brought my knee up to her chin, as she was coming towards me, I would've dealt with that in a more lady like manner if my hands weren't brought behind me by Lindsay.

_Two down three to go_, I thought as I tried to release my arms from behind my back. Faster, faster! Another girl was coming towards me, but I quickly assessed that it was the same girl that had hit me from behind the first time. _Four to go_, I thought bitterly.

"Ready to give up Riddleton?" Lindsay said, her face on the side of mine. I rammed the side of head into her nose.

"Nope." I said, as she fell to the ground clutching her broken nose. I whirled around to meet four girls, the other one that I had kneed had gotten to her feet and was ready to rumble again. _Damn!_ I thought, not very good odds. Especially with Jolly Green Giant, and I don't think she was too jolly at the moment. Two of them lunged at me, I kicked one of them and threw my fist at the other, which connected with her shoulder. _Damn my height_, I thought, as I felt one of my fingers crack. The girl shook of the blow to her shoulder an successfully landed a hard hit on my cheek. My eye felt as if it were going to pop out. I had to refocus, I couldn't let them beat me. I didn't have much time to center myself because someone was kicking the shit out of me. They got two swift kicks to my side before I grabbed her foot and twisted it so she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

My sides were burning and my face was throbbing. Lynne came forward slowly as if drawing out the process, she had been sitting back laughing, I expect, at my futile attempts to hold off three girls at one. _Damn you! Damn you!_ I thought as I got smacked on the mouth because I wasn't paying attention. I tasted the metallic tang of blood and felt the stinging sensation of my lip being busted open as I got hit again in the same place. I blocked the next blow with my forearm and hit her twice with my left hand, one in the nose and then again in the cheek bone, I felt my middle finger snap painfully. (That one hadn't healed properly from the last time I broke it.)

I backed up two steps to regain my concentration, but I ran into something hard. Lindsay was, once again, on her feet, and she was a sight for sore eyes. Blood was dribbling down her dirty face, and into her clothes, she looked furious to see that I was still relatively unhurt. (Busted lip, two broken fingers, and bruised ribs, for those of you who're keeping count). I turned back around and all the five girls were ready, including the giant, I whipped back to Lindsay. One of my arms was brought back behind me, I flailed around to release it, but my face came in harsh contact with someone's fist on the way around. I fell to the ground from the impact. Five evilly grinning faces looked down at me. When I attempted to get up a large foot slammed me back down into the concrete floor. Lindsay kneeled down beside my struggling body.

"Game." her fist came down on my cheek hard. "Set." another blow upon my lip. "Match." five fists pounded into my body. Unknown fury escaped me, I was NOT going to lose to these girls. A harsh gravelly scream escaped through my bloody lips and as it did, so did all the pain, agony, and wrath. With a flash of green light it launched the girls away from me. They were propelled backwards and I got unsteadily to my feet. I slung searing looks at the bewildered girls sprawled out among the boxes of grain and piles of hay and staggered out of the barn, and over to my jeep. Noone followed me, I was glad of it, I don't reckon I could've taken on a three year old in my state. Somehow I made it home safely.

XXX

Kat stumbled into the front door of her house, her aunt wasn't home. _Thank the Lord for that._ She thought to herself, as she careened shakily down the hall way to the bathroom. She barely recognized her face as she peered into the mirror because it was so swollen and bloody. She laid in the warm, bubbly bath water and nursed her cuts and bruises.

Kat had a very short temper and because of her short stature people tend to underestimate her, and end up wishing they hadn't. She stretched her short muscular frame in the bath, her feet reached the faucet and turned off the steamy water. Her hair clung to her wet shoulders, she swatted it away and closed her dark blue eyes to relax. It seems as soon as she could fully relax the bathroom door burst open and the small room was full of bodies, including her stark naked one, partially covered by the bubbles from the bath.

"Je-sus!" she screeched raspily, her bloody hand immediately went to her silver ring around her neck. Her cerulean eyes connecting with a handsome looking boy about her age with bespeckled emerald green eyes and a peculiar scar on his forehead. "What in the HELL are ya'll doin'?" she yelled hoarsely sitting up, not breaking the gaze from Harry. This was Green Eyes, the boy from her dreams..

"To rescue you." came the answer from Green Eyes. Harry wasn't sure how he managed to speak so calmly. This was really happening, he was standing before Kitty.

"The only thang ya'll are rescuin' me from is a relaxin' bath! So if ya don't mind I'd like to get back to it." she had a scratchy voice, that Harry instantly liked. This was the first time that he had actually really heard her talk, he had only heard her say a couple of words before, but now her voice really stood out.

She now reluctantly tore her eyes past Green Eyes to see a bushy haired girl and a lanky red headed boy who was doing a good job matching his face to his hair. He was goggling at the bubbles sliding off her well endowed chest.

"Here, you may need this." the bushy haired girl came forwards handing her a fluffy blue towel off the rack. "Sorry about all this, I told Ron and Harry that we should have sent an owl first." she said this all very fast and in a tone as if walking in on naked girls in the bath was a normal thing.

"A what? An owl... why the hell would ya'll send a damn owl?" Kat said heatedly getting up and wrapping the towel around her dripping body tucking in the end at the bulge of her chest. This action brought the red head's cheeks into a shade of red that a tomato couldn't match, it even brought a tinge of pink to green eyes.

"You mean to say that you aren't a witch?" the girl said breathlessly.

"No, I ain't no damn witch, For the love of Pete who are ya'll?" she said stamping her bare foot, her sapphire eyes clouded by the dark make-up that was smeared from the water, not to mention the addition of the black eye.

"Er..." the red head cleared his throat, "I'm Ron Weasley." he cracked a grin.

"I'm Harry Potter," he smiled at her. "I'm so sorry about all this. Hermione..." he said glancing at the bushy haired girl, but not really taking his eyes off of Kat, and forgot to finish his sentence.

"I don't think this is her, we might have to put a memory charm on her. I can't believe you were wrong." the red headed boy said.

"I am _not_ wrong!" Hermione said shrilly "This _must_ be her!" she spun around to face her. "You _are _Kathryn Adara Riddle, are you not?"

"What if I am?" Kat sneered at the bushy haired girl making her take a step back. She had a way of making you feel so small even though she was at least three inches shorter than everyone else in the room.

"That was the best impression of Malfoy I've seen since Fred." the red head laughed heartily.

"That ain't an impression Andy. And what do ya'll want with me? I'm tired and achin' and all I wanna do is have lay down." she said with her scratchy voice, she was convinced that this was yet another dream and she was going to wake up any second.

"Now, now, no need to get hostile--" the scar boy said.

"You haven't seen hostile from me yet buddy." she stepped up to him and tip toed to poke him in the chest with her bloody finger. He didn't move, but was looking down at her concern illuminated in his mesmerizing green eyes.

"You're hurt." he whispered.

"Well no shit Sherlock," he looked taken aback, but Hermione and Ron laughed."Well I'm glad someone caught on," Kat grinned still incredibly close to Harry.

"Can I mend it for you?" he said seriously amongst the laughter.

"Yeah, and you can fix my busted lips, cut cheeks, and bruised face. Not to mention these lil puppies." she said showing the disjointed black and blue fingers dripping blood from her hands.

"How did this happen?" his emerald eyes flashed angrily through his black rimmed glasses. He was mesmerized by her self confidence, most girls would have freaked out, and ran from the room screaming. But here she was _cracking_ jokes!

"Oh, nothin' unusual, just got in a fight. Got the shit kicked outta me for openin' by big ol' mouth." she said trying to stay cool as he took her small, cold, battered hand into his large warm one.

"Your mouth doesn't seem too large to me." the red head said cocking his head, but then immediately blushed.

"Well Hell Andy your's sure is." Kat laughed gravelly not taking notice to his quickly turning crimson face. "Ho-ly Shit!" she cried, ending her laugh abruptly as Harry took out a long piece of wood with what looked like a handle. "If that's what I think it is I need to go straight to looney bin!" she whispered incoherently and collapsed into Harry's chest.

"Oy! Ron, help me." he stooped down and easily picked up her petite frame. "Where should I take her?" Harry asked as Ron didn't seem to be helping at all, but was staring with widening eyes and an open mouth.

"In here!" whispered Hermione leading Harry into Kat's bedroom. She ran to her small lumpy bed and pushed off heaps of clothes and books that were blocking the way. Harry laid her down carefully and leaned down getting so close that their noses were almost touching. Her blue eyes suddenly fluttered open, looking directly into his emerald depths. He looked at her as if he had never seen a girl before.

"Sorry." he whispered lifting his head mentally shaking the fathomless well of pain in her eyes, not to mention the face of his godfather (he couldn't help but think it, as she embodied so much of him).

"For what?" she said softly, tilting her head, she offered her mangled hands, he took them gently and pulled out his wooden stick with a handle.

"_Medio Sano_!" he muttered pointing the stick at her bloody fingers. Kat looked at him skeptically then suddenly a warm sensation was pulsing through her hands. The blood seeped back through the veins sealing the gash, the bones creaked painlessly back into their positions. She flexed her hands with a huge smile.

"Holy Hell, what I wouldn't have given for you a year ago when I dislocated my wrist." she said as he finished clearing the discoloration of her eye, she smiled at him, he blushed. Kat carried on a conversation, waiting for any moment for her to wake up. _Magic was not real_. She told herself.

"Well, Harry... we need to get back to the Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for Kathryn, he'll be pleased that she wasn't taken already." Hermione said briskly as if she wasn't beyond excited to see Dumbledore. She hadn't seen him yet, just heard from Harry what he had to say.

Kat pulled her eyes away from Harry, and stood up angrily, "What? Hogwhats? Dumbliywho?... TAKEN!" she promptly sat down next to Harry again, still in her towel. "Can ya'll please just tell me why three British people with... wands... disrupted my bath and are tryin' to take me back to Hogwarts, what ever the hell that is." she said tiredly. She was still not sure what to think. Why would people come all the way from England to get her? Why should she believe them? And fist and foremost why the hell was Green Eyes there?

"I'm sorry Kathryn..."

"Call me Kat." she grinned up at Harry, continuing to go along with the act.

"Kat, right," he smiled, "Well I think Professor should explain, he's better at these sort of things."

"Hmm, I believe Kathryn needs to get dressed." all three teenagers glanced over at her dripping hair. "Come along Harry." she said bossily and grabbed his hand pulling him from the room,"We will be in the sitting room waiting, do try to hurry." Hermione said smugly almost rudely, slamming the door.

"Do try to hurry!" Kat mocked ripping off her towel."I ain't got a sittin' room! It's called a damn livin' room!" she yelled her hoarse voice cracking at the closed door.

X

In fifteen minutes the transformation of Kat was extraordinary. The colors on her hair showed, she had on dark eye makeup, and she had on strange clothing. Her jaggedly cut dirty blonde hair ended abruptly and set into black tips. Her torn and baggy denim pants were held up by a studded belt, she had a on black high top converse with neon shoelaces. A white muscle shirt with a green over tank covered her top. Her tanned muscular arms seemed to be covered in bracelets, the one Hermione was staring at was spiked.

Ron was gaping at her, Hermione took a step back, but Harry smiled and said, "Right. You lot ready?" he glared at his staring friends, embarrassed for Kat but she looked as if she was used to it.

"Hey, ya'll wanna pay a fee? Feed me maybe? Good Lord, I feel like a damn zoo animal." she strode confidently over to Hermione and pretended to groom her bushy hair imitating a monkey, picking little bugs out of her hair, her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Harry doubled over and Ron turned red and sat down on a lumpy love seat that was too small for his tall frame, trying not to laugh. Hermione was looking daggers at Harry, trying to get him to help her, but he was still laughing.

"Harry." Hermione said pleadingly as Kat was now scratching herself under her arm and flipping her lips up like a chimpanzee. "Professor will be waiting, remember your dreams, and what Sali said. We need to get back to the safety of Hogwarts. Before something _does_ happen." This seemed to get Harry under control and Kat also, she stopped her game abruptly and gazed at Harry inquisitively. _Dreams... him too_?

"Too right, Come on Kat," he smiled at her, it seems every time he said her name he needed to smile. "You will need to hang on to my arm so you won't get lost."

"No problem hun." she said winking at him, taking his arm through hers, confident that she would wake up as soon as he held her.

"Alright, alright. Can we leave now?" Hermione said bossily.

"Erm, Harry, I don't reckon just the arm will be enough." Ron said suddenly, the first thing he had said since the 'mouth' remark. Harry blushed.

"Don't worry darlin' I don't mind one bit." she said. _Might as well get a hug out of _this_ dream._ Kat thought.

"Right," he put his other arm around her, sort of hugging her, "Let's go." The words reverberated through her head. She finally realized that this _wasn't_ a dream.

"WAIT!" she screamed hoarsely.

But Kat's cry was too late. One moment they were in Kat's living room, the next thing she knew, she was deep within a forest. This wasn't like the oak forest back in the outskirts of Houston, these trees were so tall and dense she couldn't see the starry sky. She stifled a hoarse cry in Harry's black robes. This was the first time she had not shown her undeniable courage, and Harry liked it.

"It's alright Kat," he whispered down into her blonde hair.

"No it ain't... it _ain't_!" she whispered back into his shirt, her full lips brushing against his chest.

"Harry? Hermione?" the tall red head strode from behind a massive tree. "There you are... where's Hermione?" he glanced at Kat still clutching onto Harry's robes looking very frightened. He nodded at Harry knowingly, but Harry just blushed as he stroked Kat's back comfortingly. Suddenly the bushy haired Hermione came bustling from behind Harry, she noted Kat's white knuckles on the back of his robes.

"Right, we all made it. Come on, Professor is waiting. It'll take a good hour to get back to the castle."

"A good hour? Hermione, we must be miles into the forest, what are you playing at?" Ron asked

"Don't you think I thought of that?" she grinned at him, "Honestly Ron!" she put two fingers between her thin lips and blew, making a loud shrill whistle.

"Holy Hell!" Kat whispered as she looked up off of Harry's chest.

"Hermione! Where'd you get them?" Ron asked breathlessly bowing to one of the eagle horses, it bowed back and he leaped upon it's chestnut back with ease. His tone of horses has changed since the Thestles in fifth year, he rather enjoyed them now, ever since Charlie had a job rescuing injured Hippogriffs and Griffins, which he helped wrangle all summer after sixth year.

"Oh, you know, a favor from Hagrid." Hermione glanced over at Harry giving him a look of, at least Kat thought, pleading desperateness. _Like a dog tryin' to please it's master_, Kat thought.

"What are they?" she murmured up to Harry making him break the strange gaze of Hermione.

"Hippogriffs." he said smiling down at Kat who still hand her short arms around him. "Er, Hermione there's only three." he said reluctantly stepping away from Kat.

Hermione tried to not look pleased about this but failed, "Well, I thought that since she already knew how to ride a horse, she could have her own, and since I don't like heights--" she started quickly.

"Naw, what ya thought was I can fuck off and you can share one of these things with Harry here." Kat said accurately putting her scarred hand on Harry. Hermione looked shocked at her language but even more at the fact that Kat seemed to read her mind.

Ron cleared his throat, they all glared at him. "Er, she can ride with me..." he said weakly atop his Hippogriff.

"No, Ron. I will ride with Kat since she's never ridden one before and Hermione," he said her name rather hard,"can ride her own." Hermione turned on her heel and bowed to a bay, who bowed back and she carefully mounted. "Kat," he smiled back at her "I don't want you to get frightened when we take off. So..."

Her smile faded, "Take off? Ya mean that these suckers actually _fly _?" this was incredibly too much for her at one time.

"Yes, that's why I was asking you if you want to sit in front of me, you'll have me holding you, or in back where you can hang on to me." she cocked her head, British accents are hard to understand _period_, but especially difficult if you're used to Southern slang and in addition she was recovering from the shock that there are such things "Hippogriffs" and that they actually fly.

"I figure the front is safer, you can hang on to me and I can hang on to the mane... uh... feathers." she said finally, the logical part of her brain overtaking her childish part.

"Right then. Bow to him, and keep eye contact try not to blink too much." he gestured her over to the dapple eagle.

"That's how it is with horses, regular horses I mean, if ya blink too much they don't trust you. It's like they can smell fear..." Kat was babbling now.

"Then don't be scared." he said as they both bowed, looking into the strange orange eyes of the Hippogriff. He didn't hesitate, he bowed immediately and stayed there admitting them onto his back.

Once they were mounted Kat turned her head and looked directly into Harry's emerald eyes. "I'm _not _scared." she said sternly with her sexy scratchy voice. _It's more like bewildered shock._ Kat thought to herself. He shrugged trying to forget the moment of her clinging to his robes in blind fear.

Several minutes later they were in the air, gliding high above the tree tops, making them a massive swirl of teal. "YEEEEE HAW!" Kat squealed throwing her hands in the air, arching her back. Harry gripped her tighter so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Careful." he said softly, his lips brushing her ear. Slowly she lowered her hands creeping behind her finding his head and ruffled his hair in a sensual way. "That's not being careful." he gasped, bringing her, if possible, closer to him.

"It ain't?" she said innocently batting her dark lashes at him over her shoulder. She saw him blush and swallow, she grinned to herself and leaned back relaxing against him, resting her head on his shoulder, moving as one with the winged horse. Kat's brain was working overdrive, _Why for the love of Pete was I _flirting_ with this guy? _She had no explanation for her actions, but she might as well enjoy the moment, at least she could tell Harry didn't know why he was attracted to her also.Hermione kept sneaking glances at Kat and Harry, frowning as she saw them grinning and whispering to each other. Occasionally she could hear Kat giggle and Harry laugh heartily.

"Christ Almighty." Kat exclaimed. The first thing Ron and Hermione had actually _heard _her say since they were airborne. The castle had come into view.

"Yes, quite the view, eh?" Ron said over the wind, cracking a boyish grin.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. After he didn't respond immediately she trued again, maneuvering her Hippogriff closer to theirs. "Harry, we need to land and we can walk from Hagrid's."

"Right," he said without looking at her. "Kat," he smiled. "lean forwards and put pressure with your knees on her sides." she whispered something into his ear, he blushed, she winked, Hermione scowled, and Ron was uninterested by the whole affair, he was more interested in seeing Hermione from the back view. They descended without incident on the edge on the forest and trotted to Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron? Are ye back yet?" came a booming voice from within. Kat nearly fell when she was dismounting but Harry caught her, or rather braced her backside with his hands, she giggled and he tried profusely not to blush. The door burst open (at least that's what it looked like to Kat... he merely opened the door) and a humongous figure stepped out into the windy autumn night. "What d'ya got ther Harry?" Hagrid boomed. Kat slid down and was once again in Harry's arms. "Is that the girl?" Kat could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes Hagrid, this is the girl we were looking for." Hermione didn't try to sound happy about this. Kat was still staring up at him in Harry's arms, her braceleted arms shaking a bit. Then as if she was in a trance she shook herself and strode purposely over to the half-giant and stuck out her hand.

"Kathryn Riddleton." she said in her southern drawl, "But my friends call me Kat." so Hermione was the only person so far that was not permitted to call her Kat, somehow this didn't seem to be an accident.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Hmm, nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you." he said shaking her arm.

Kat raised an arched eyebrow, "How have ya heard bout me?" she looked over at Harry who was cringing. "Oh," she smiled. "I reckon those dreams I keep hearin' 'bout. they're 'bout me?" Harry was grinding his teeth, Ron was stoking his Hippogriff, and Hermione was rolling her brown eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." she crossed her arms trying to warm herself, as it was rather freezing to her.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "Now before you get more curious we should go talk to Professor Dumbledore." he started walking.

"Too late." Kat said, stopping him in his tracks, "I'm already curious again." winking at him she turned and patted the Hippogriff who carefully nuzzled her hand with her razor sharp beak.

Hagrid laughed heartily and clapped Harry on the back, almost knocking him over, "I like her already" Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Now you lot get up to the castle, you don't need to be out much longer." he looked up at the sky. "It's a new moon tonight."

"Well, you heard the man, let's get a move on." Kat shouted. "I wanna meet this Dumblydoor that ya'll are talkin' 'bout."

"Great man Dumbledore. Great man." Hagrid said as he wiped a tear from his cheek.


	7. Almost Answers

_Hey there kids, 15 days until I graduate! Yessssss! Here's the update that I promised. And if you go to my profile I added a link to a beautiful drawing of Kat that one of my very talented friends drew for me. Remember to review. Thanks for your support. – Bex_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but oh! if I did... ahem... anyway) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. Just my amazing character of Kathryn Adara Riddle. Everything and everyone else is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!**

Chapter Seven: Almost Answers

"There'll never be another like h(er)

(S)he's the last of a dying breed

Ain't no use in tryin' to tame h(er)

'Cause (s)he's the last rebel

Keeps to h(er)self

but everybody takes h(er) wrong

Got a dream that will never die

Can't change h(er),

no use in stayin' where you don't belong"

"**Last Rebel" Lynard Skynard**

Kat walked next to Harry, who still seemed to embarrassed by the fact he had dreams about her. But he had a feeling that he would be dreaming more of her now that he met her. And not nightmares of her being kidnaped and tortured, but dreams of him and her... together... the strange likeness to Sirius, and the even stranger connection between them, made her even more desirable. He felt like he had known her for as long as he had known Hermione.

"Harry?" a soft voice whispered shaking him of his lusty thoughts.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Can I have a word?" she glared at Kat."Alone."

He glanced down at Kat, "Excuse me." he felt as if he were abandoning her, it showed on his face.

"Don't worry darlin'. Andy'll take care of me, you go and have a li'l chat with your girlfriend." she winked at Harry then grabbed Ron's arm. Ron looked longingly at Hermione, but she just shook her head and he allowed himself to be led away by Kat. Hermione waited a minute before beginning.

"I don't think this was such a good idea Harry." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"What? Why not? You're the one that figured it out."

"Because, she's not exactly who I pictured when I thought of a damsel in distress."

"Well, it doesn't exactly matter what we all pictured of her, she's here, and we are still going to help her, I don't care if she sprouted horns and a tail, she's staying here."

"Why do you automatically assume that she's your responsibility Harry?"

"Because she is."

"But why?"

"Because I'm was the one having dreams about her, not you, not Ron, not McGonagall. Me." Harry said heatedly.

"Don't do this again Harry, I – we're here for you, Ron and I. We always have been."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I've never doubted that you were there for me, I reckon I've taken it for granted." he looked down at her apologetically. "Now Kat needs us, whether she seems it or not, she's alone and scared."

"It sounds as if you're talking about a dog." Hermione's eyes shone with suppressed laughter.

"If you won't help her I will." Harry said angrily as he started to walk away. His usually dampened temper flaring at his best friend.

"I doubt that she'll accept my help."

"She would if you weren't so bloody patronizing." Harry said stopping. Hermione looked shocked that he would say something so blunt. Harry saw the look on her face and immediately felt bad. "Sorry 'Mione, I–I..." trying to think of something to say. "I don't have a reason for acting like this."

"Yes you do." Hermione said stone faced.

"What's that?" Harry asked intrigued.

"You'll know." Hermione said turning her head, avoiding his fiery gaze.

"Know what?" after she didn't answer, he persisted. "Know what Hermione?"

"We'll talk about this later." Hermione said meeting his eyes defiantly.

"Later?" Harry said perplexed.

"Later." she confirmed as she walked away swiftly, attempting to catch up to Ron and Kat, who were walking closely.

X

"Why do you call me Andy?" he asked breaking the silence. They had been walking quietly trying to hear what Hermione was saying to Harry. But Hermione waited until they were out of earshot. She was too clever for Kat's liking.

"Oh," she laughed her throaty laugh. "Before I knew your name, all I knew was that ya had red hair." she reached up on the very tip of her toes and reached her highest height to fluff the rusty mop. "So there's this cartoon, slash book." she indicated the slash with a great sweep of her hand, "called _The Adventures of Raggedy Anne and Andy_. They're red heads too. That's just the first thing that popped into my bean." she patted her head."And usually whatever comes up here, comes out here." she pointed to her full lips.

"I see!" Ron laughed.

"Ya don't mind if I call ya Andy do ya? It kinda grew on ya, I'd rather call ya Andy than Ron."

"I don't mind." he said grinning down at her.

"Aw! You're a doll." (**A/N** _Raggedy Anne and Andy are old dolls, books, and cartoons._) "By the way, ya got a li'l smudge of dirt on your nose." He blushed deeply, she laughed, "How 'bout I call ya Red? or Rusty? It'll match your face!" she laughed even harder as he turned crimson, "Boy I tell you what."

"What?" Hermione said breathlessly catching up with them.

"I just told ya." Kat laughed even harder. (**A/N**_ I don't think some of ya'll will understand this. It was funny to me. It's a Texas thing. When we say I tell you what... it's just emphasizing a point._) Hermione and Ron looked confused, they had to stop because Kat was doubled over and could not proceed. By the time she was ready to go on Harry had caught up also. It seemed that he took his time getting back, he didn't high tail it over as Hermione had. _She's damn protective of these boys_, Kat thought.

"What happened?" he demanded as he saw the tears (of laughter).

"Aw, now don't ya fret. I'm alright." she said taking a deep breath.

"She had _quite _the giggle." Ron blushed again.

"About what?"

"THAT!" Kat said bursting out laughing again pointing at Ron's pink cheeks, tinging them further. "I tell you what, I've never met a guy that blushes so damn much."

"Well he has probably never met a girl who is so outspoken." Hermione said hotly.

"Oh, well, excuse me Miss Priss." she put her jingling arms on her hips. "Sorry I ain't well bred like you." her eyes lighting up, she loved a good fight. Harry noticed the strong resemblance to Sirius, when he would fight with Snape. "I ain't gonna let some hoity toity bushy haired witch tell me I'm outspoken when you're outspeakin' to me." Kat was just inches from Hermione now, the boys seemed to be rooted to their spot in the entry hall.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked seemingly bored.

"You're not afraid?" Ron asked he had a hand on Harry's shoulder and huge eyes, both leaning back on their heels.

"Why should I be? We are not Muggles. We don't have to fight like them" she looked at Kat rolling her eyes, "Besides I could of hexed her before she laid a finger on me." Hermione said huffily.

"Well you sure are full of yourself." Kat said quietly.

"Well I should, shouldn't I? I set a school record on my O.W.L.S." she beamed, Harry tried to be discrete as he rolled his eyes, but Kat saw.

"Ooh, look at her tootin' her own horn." Kat walked over to Harry."Toot Toot." she said pantomiming beeping a car horn with her hands, with a wolfish grin, she took Harry's arm. "Ain't it time that I get some damn answers? You ain't the only one havin' nightmares Harry." she looked up at him tiredly, he finally saw the circles around her eyes.

"Yes, yes, let's go." Hermione brushed by Kat, who stuck out her foot. Hermione stumbled a few feet, then finally totally losing her balance, slid headfirst about six feet into the entrance hall of the castle.

"And she's safe ladies and gentlemen!" Kat boomed imitating an umpire from a baseball game sweeping out her arms. "What was that 'bout hexin' me? Didn't seem to work did it?" she said scathingly, satisfaction setting a grin on her lips. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Kat's chest, anger flushing her cheeks. Her chocolate eyes searing into Kat's sparkling blue ones they looked identical as they glared at each other.

"That can be arranged if you like." she arched an eyebrow at Kat.

"Come on! Kat... Hermione." Harry stepped between them. "Enough" he fiercely glared at Hermione who lowered her wand, their expressions softening as they saw the anger glinting in his emerald eyes. "Come on." he grabbed Kat's hand and turned his back to Hermione. Ron was still standing awestruck. Someone had finally gotten the better of Hermione.

X

The animosity was palpable as the teenagers made their way to the headmistress' office.Finally they approached the stone gargoyle that guarded the office, Harry said the password and the gargoyle leaped aside allowing Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Kat. In that order, the boys silently forming a physical blockade between the two girls.

"Come in." came a strict sounding voice from behind the door, before Hermione was even able to knock. She motioned the others to follow, walking in front of Kat, Harry entered the familiar circular room. Professor McGonagall sat behind the grand desk, and the previous headmasters were either snoring or staring rudely at Kat, who had taken Harry's hand again. "Well, Miss Riddle it's nice to see you again." Kat heard a sharp intake of breath from Ron and Hermione behind her but she was trying to figure out what in the hell was going on, for the voice did not come from the severe looking woman from behind the desk.

"_Ton_...Riddle_ton. _Uh, Excuse me for askin' sir, but when have you seen me?" Kat asked looking around to discover where the voice was coming from. "Are the pictures moving?" she whispered to Harry.

"Yes, look over here." he led her over to Dumbledore's portrait. "This is Albus Dumbledore."

"Pleased to meet you." Dumbledore nodded to her.

"Oh." was all she managed to say as she came close to the portrait and looked into it. "How is this possible?" she whispered softly putting all her weight onto the gilded frame, nearly falling over from the overwhelming changes that were happening in her life. She still wasn't quite sure if it was all real or not yet. "Is this really happening?"

"You live with your aunt. Correct?" the old wizard asked, avoiding Kat's question Harry couldn't help but think how many times Dumbledore had done that to him.

"Yes sir." she said in a feint whisper, sliding down to her knees in front of his frame.

"She is not your aunt Kathryn," Kat looked up shocked, then angry. "Her name is Margaret Nagler, she works for the Ministry of Magic, her job was to protect you." There was complete silence.

"Kat?" Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now wait one damn minute. One thing at a time." she said getting her spark back. "First, a guy that has been in my dreams for months appears in my bathroom while I'm naked as a jay bird, then I learn I'm a witch, then I _magically _appear in a middle of a forest in England. I fly on these eagle-horses, meet a giant and am now holdin' a conversation with a portrait. Now you're tellin' me that my whole life I've been put through Hell by a woman that's workin' for you?" She looked around, "Have I covered all the bases?"

"Not quite." Dumbledore's beard twitched concealing a smile. "Sit down Kathryn please. In a chair if you please, I'm afraid my frame can't take any more abuse." She smiled at the painting then looked at Harry, who conjured two chairs out of thin air. After Kat got over the act of magic they sat down in front of the wizened man in the painting. "I believe, overall, you are taking this quite well."

"I've had help." she smiled at Harry who blushed.

"Well, I believe you can endure some more startling information." he sighed and began. "Nearly sixteen years ago we took you from an abandoned home. We found your mother--"

"Mother?" she interrupted. "I knew I had a mom, but my aunt told me she died in a car crash."

"Your mother _was _killed. But not in a car crash. I fear, it was much worse that an automobile accident." she stood up angrily. "Sit down Kathryn. There is much to be said." he looked over at Ron and Hermione, as if seeing them for the first time. "Mr.Weasley, Miss Granger kindly return to your dormitories. Thank you for your involvement, I am most gracious. I'll remind Minerva to award points." he looked over at Professor McGonagall. "Harry and Miss Riddle will return shortly."

"Good to see you Professor." she said with tears in her eyes. He nodded to her and she took Ron's arm, and they left the circular room.

"How did the apparating go Harry?" he asked.

"Fine Professor. We were close enough." Harry said.

"Who took Kathryn?"

"I did sir." Harry felt his face heat up at the thought of her in his arms calling him _darlin'_.

"Good." his serine eyes sparkled. "You, by far, were the strongest at transporting two forms."

"Thank you sir."

"Yes, well Professor Tonks did her best." the old man sighed again. "As I was saying, Kathryn," he took her into his strong gaze again. "When we found you, your mother was already dead. I discovered later that her father killed her." he paused. "That means your grandfather."

"I have a grandfather?" she whispered, her eyes glistened with tears. All her life she had never had family, excluding her Hellish aunt, which she didn't count as family anyway. Now this surprise realization of her actually having relatives caught her off guard shattering her usually defiant atmosphere.

"Yes, but I wouldn't go rushing to meet him Kat." Harry said narrowing his eyes in dislike. "He's the most hated and feared wizard in this world."

"Your grandfather has tried almost every way to try to kill Harry. Harry has faced him almost every year for six years, not to mention when he was a baby and he tried to murder him then also."

"But why? Why did 'face' him. Why did he kill my mom? What about my dad? Why has he been tryin' to kill Harry?" a tear slid down her cheek .

"Harry is part of a prophecy. Harry is the only person that can actually kill your grandfather Tom, or Voldemort, as he is called." Kat still gazed at Harry in astonishment.

"I... I'm ... this is so crazy." Kat croaked, she was realizing the man with the scarlet eyes from her dreams was her grandfather.

"Harry, take Miss Riddle up to the dormitories."

"Erm, Professor, where will she sleep?" Harry asked.

"She will sleep in the other seventh year girl's dormitories." he paused and looked over at Professor McGonagall expectantly. She clapped her hands twice. "Yes, I believe there is an extra bed now."

"One more question sir."

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore also seeming very tired.

"What will she do all day tomorrow? It's Friday I have a class." _the perks of being a seventh year_. Harry thought.

"She will accompany you. She will go with you to your one class. Although, you'll find that the class will have a visitor tomorrow. I expect you to be on your best behavior Harry." the blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "I will send an owl to notify your teacher, you will also explain as much as you can to her while you are also learning. You may need Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to help also." he continued.

"I don't think bringing Hermione into this is such a good idea Professor." he glanced at Kat who was narrowing her eyes in dislike at the mention of 'bushy britches'. "They don't seem to get along too well."

"Is this true Kathryn?" his blue eyes sparkling again.

"Yes sir." she said solemnly.

"Well you know what they say..." he trailed off as he got a strange look into his eyes. "Harry," he said focusing again on him, "she's all yours. Take care. Good night. I shall see you in the morning." Kat's stomach suddenly growled in the silence. "There will be some sandwiches in the common room when you arrive." he smiled down at her. "Good night Miss Riddle and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir. But I'm still really confused. D'ya think I can come here tomorrow with Harry and we can talk a 'lil bit more?" she asked, tears still in her eyes.

"I will not be here. Nor will you. You will be with Harry almost all day tomorrow. We may discuss it later when I feel the time is appropriate." Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. He wondered where his other portrait was, where Dumbledore would be tomorrow, and more importantly, who is the 'visitor' going to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow.

"Yes sir. G'night." she took Harry's hand and they walked swiftly from the room. "Oh, my Lord Harry!" she seized him crushing Harry, with her strong arms, once they got out of the room. "I can't believe all this. I finally know I had a mom, but she was murdered by my grand dad who's an evil _wizard_." she sniffled into his robes. She had no one to lean on, and Harry was the only person she really felt a connection with. He could feel it also, he let her hug him. Not that he minded of course. "He killed my mom, he's tried to murder you, and now he's after me."

"He's killed hundreds of people Kat, not just your mum." Harry said lifting up her chin with his finger. "He framed your dad also, made him go to prison for thirteen years." he sighed. "He was never cleared of his sentence."

"You're saying was." Kat said, her eyes swimming with tears once more.

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "Er, Kat, he died two years ago."

"Oh," she allowed the tears run down her face. "How."

"It's complicated." he sighed. "His cousin did it. I guess that would make her your aunt." her lips trembled, he shook his head, Sirius was always a sore subject for him. "He fell..." he couldn't finish the sentence. "He was my godfather. He was a good man Kat, I want you to know that. Because a lot of people will tell you otherwise." she nodded and hugged him again. "Let's go, I know you must be quite tired." he said softly into her hair.

"Thanks Harry." she had gotten herself under control now.

"Wittle Bitty Potty!" shrieked Peeves gliding down spraying a jet of icy cold water. Harry conjured a shield bubble around them and the water cascaded harmlessly down to the ground.

"You're getting sloppy Peeves."

"Piss off Potty." he said floating away knocking over a cabinet on his way out.

"What in the hell was that?"

"Peeves the poltergeist."

"Right." she said nodding as if she knew poltergeists existed and it was normal for them to spray water at you. But then again she never knew magic existed until she met Harry.

"You want to hear something funny about him?" Harry grinned at Kat as he mended the cabinet that Peeves had knocked over.

"Yeah." she grinned, excited to hear more. He proceeded to tell her about the evil toad Umbridge and Fred and George and how they told Peeves to 'give her hell' for them. By the time they reached the Fat Lady they were laughing hysterically.

"Ah hem." she gazed down at them disapprovingly. "Password?"

"HOLY SHIT." Kat bellowed, still not used to the moving portraits.

"I'm afraid that's incorrect."

"No," he attempted to shush Kat who was now gazing and waving incoherently at other paintings. "The password is _Adamospecti_." the portrait swung forward. "Kat!"

"They're talkin', they're movin'." she had been so caught up in listening to Harry that on the way up, she didn't realize that there were other moving paintings.

"Yes, yes. I know, do come on." he said attempting not to laugh.

"Alright fun sucker." she said waving to a smiling monk. "Whoa buddy." she said as she peered around the common room. "This is nice." she plopped down on the couch.

"It is, isn't it." he said taking one of the sandwiches off the silver platter on the table. Kat watched him devour it and he took another. "They're not poisoned you know." he said thickly though a bite.

"I know, I just don't know what in 'em." she said eyeing the mustard that was squirting through the bread of Harry's sandwich. Shaking her head she took a pear and some grapes instead. As she bit into the pear piercing the skin, the juice squirted and dribbled down her chin, she stuck out her tongue, licking the escaping juice. Harry swallowed audibly, watching her, she grinned as she finished her bite. Her eyes met his and unconsciously they leaned closer. Their mouths were inches apart when suddenly Kat stopped.

"Mustard." she whispered incoherently.

"What?" Harry whispered, his eyes still closed, inches away from Kat.

"Mustard. You have mustard breath." Kat said. "And there's only way of curin' that."

"And what's that?" Harry said trying not to sound disappointed.

"This!" she cried stuffing a grape into Harry's mouth.

"Oy!" he laughed loudly taking a handful of grapes. "This means war!" he lunged at her forcing two grapes through her full lips. She squealed and launched herself at him, pinning him against the couch with her knees and one hand, as the other was forcing four grapes in his mouth.

"You and what army?" she put her hands upon her hips, letting him recoup. "I'm too much woman for you buddy."

"Right, are you even five foot?" he reached up quickly and turned her over so now he was on top.

"_That_ was a low blow." she struggled beneath him. She shifted her knee, Harry groaned in pain, and slid forward, their noses almost touching. "I'm sorry to say that you still have mustard breath." Kat said, but not attempting to move.

"Do I?" he asked exhaling.

"Yup, definitely." she grinned.

"Harry!" a shrill voice shook them both physically, they jumped and their heads collided.

"Shit." Kat said clutching her head. Harry was already on his feet, looking down sorrowfully at Kat. He gave her a hand up, her hands lingered in his.

"Harry, do you have any idea how late it is?" Hermione asked bossily.

"Yes ma'am!" she checked her braceleted arm. "It's nine o'clock." she grinned as she shrugged her shoulders. "That's Texas time hun." they both laughed.

"It's three o'clock" her eyes flashing.

"Well spank my ass and call me Patty, we must be in England."

"Scotland actually." Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry daring him to laugh at Kat.

"Ahm." Harry covered a laugh with a cough, but his eyes shone like emeralds."We'll be up in a bit 'Mione."

"You are aware we have Tonks tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes Hermione I do know. It _is_ a Friday." he sighed. "See I'm a big boy I even know what day it is."

"Yeah Her-my-nee, he is rather a _big_ boy now, ya don't have to look over him like an ol' mother hen."

"Enough." she silenced Kat with a look, but Kat just smiled like a naughty child. "Good night Harry." she burned Kat with one last scathing look before she stalked out of the room.

"Damn, if looks could kill I'd be dead and buried." she sighed as she plopped on the couch. "Would you come to my funeral?"

"Well, you two didn't really have a good first impression." he said as he sunk down beside her, ignoring the 'funeral' statement.

"I never have a good first impression with anyone." she sighed.

"You did with me."

"Yeah, 'cause I was naked." she chortled pronouncing 'naked' like 'neck-ed'. She looked up at him, his face turning red before her eyes.

"We really should get to bed." he blushed even deeper, his face felt like it was on fire. Kat burst out laughing. "I mean, we should go to sleep – in separate beds." She stood up still giggling raspily.

"Alright honey, let's hit the sack." Harry joined in to her laughter as he stood up beside her. "Hey Harry." she said seductively running her hand up him arm.

"Wha–." his statement was cut off by a grape being plunged into his mouth. "Oy! The Grape War isn't over!" he whirled around to attack her, but she was nowhere in sight. "Kat?" he asked worriedly as he spun around in a circle. Suddenly something bounced off his face. He stood there shocked for a moment, then got barraged by a fleet of dark purple grapes. He put up his arms and ducked behind the table. Kat couldn't contain herself any longer. She crept out of her post behind a chair, laughing hysterically.

"Boy I tell you what, if all our lives depend on you, we're gonna die. You suck ass at defense tactics honey." she said breathlessly through more laughter. Harry slunk slowly from the table.

"You're impossible." he said grinning, scratching the back of his head.

"I ain't impossible." she winked at him. "This is the first time I've laughed in a long time." she said clearing her throat. Harry grinned, he couldn't help but love her laugh, it was all from her throat, a raspy almost purr of a laugh.

"You know you're not off the hook, we're still at war." Harry's eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"I think we should do what bushy britches says. I need my beauty sleep." she said changing the subject, and batted her eyelashes at him and primping her hair. He laughed opening his mouth wide, she used the opportunity to grab another grape and plunge it into his mouth. "G'night Harry dear," she cackled as she skittered out of his lunging arms running around the couch.

"Come here you!" he grabbed her as she ran around the backside of the couch. He pulled her petite frame over easily in one arm, leaning over her. "You don't know where you're going _dear_."

"You're right. I dunno what I'm gonna sleep _in _either. Or for that case what I'm gonna wear tomorrow."

"I'll give you one of my shirts to sleep in. And I think I can convince Hermione to lend you one of her robes." he eyed her, "You're about her size give a take an inch or four. You can wear that under it."he said pointing to her clothes. "This weekend we can go to Hogsmead and get you some robes." he paused. "Hogsmead is the local wizard town just outside of Hogwarts."

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she said. Friday was also Halloween and the day of Harry's parent's death.

"Well if you're a good girl I may persuade Dumbledore to let us go to Diagon Alley, and get you a present." he said, his green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"But Harry, what 'bout money? I don't have any!"

"Don't you worry. I have plenty of money."

"But I don't."

"But I'm telling you, don't worry about it, your father... let's just say that your father had plenty of money that ended up in my hands."

"Really?" she said awed.

"Too right." he grinned. "Come on, we'll go to bed then." he took her hand and started up the stairs. He got up to his dormitory and put his finger on his lips indicating silence, she nodded and he quietly opened the door. She sniffled a giggle as she recognized Ron's snoring, lanky figure, his feet smashed in at the very end of the four poster.

"Fuzzy wuzzies." he mumbled twitching and turning over letting her get a good look at his too small maroon clover pajamas. Kat couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, Harry gave her a severe look putting his finger this time more strongly up against his lips.

"Yeah, yeah." she ginned into his ear. "All Hell would break loose and these bums wouldn't flinch an inch."  
"Sssh! Please Kat, I'm not supposed to have girls in the dormitory." he whispered. For some reason the teachers had become more harsh on this rule than normal.

"Relax darlin' who's gonna tell?" she tip toed and ruffled his already messy hair. He smiled and Kat watched him bend over and open his trunk. He pulled out a dark green jumper and held it out to her, she shook her head. "Too itchy." she grinned. Next he drew out a cotton turtleneck, again she shook her head. He tugged out a stiff starched dress shirt. She stuck out her tongue. He sighed. After a few more selections, all shot down by Kat, he jokingly pulled out a tiny t-shirt that he had shrunk for Dobby, and forgot to give it to him. She giggled raspily. "Sorry ..."

"It's alright, I understand that you want to be comfortable." she smiled sweetly at his as he dug down and pulled out the last shirt at the bottom of the trunk.

"Ooh." she squeaked, as she grabbed the shirt. It was a silk black button down collared long sleeved dress shirt, he wore it to Sirius' makeshift funeral. "Perfect."

"Right." he grinned, it was fate that she would pick that one shirt to wear. He took his wand, enlarged the shirt, handed it back to her, and started to walk out of the room; not noticing that Kat was silently removing her clothes. She slipped on the make shift night shirt, only buttoning the bottom three, leaving the top open for ventilation... and for other reasons. She pulled off her shoes and jeans. It wasn't until her studded belt hit the floor with a soft 'thud', that Harry whipped around. Her petite body was backlit in the moonlight, and the silver ring around her neck, he swallowed audibly running his hands through his hair. She sauntered over to him, and he cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"What? Harry... what's all this?" a boy said groggily peering out from his hanging sounding embarrassed as he saw Kat. Harry stepped in front of Kat, hiding her with his tall frame.

"It's alright Neville, go back to bed, sorry I...we woke you." he said as Kat peeked out from behind his back.

"Who is that Harry?" the boy asked squinting in the darkness.

"None of your business Neville. Go back to bed." Harry sounded angry his temper slipping.

"Harry, ya might as well tell 'em. You're gonna have to go through it all day tomorrow." Kat whispered scratchily, her logic made too much sense to ignore.  
"Sorry, right, Neville this is Kat from Houston Texas." she walked over to his bed and shook his hand, he looked overwhelmed and confused at the same time.

"Why is she here then?" he stared at her bare muscular, tanned legs as she walked back to Harry.

"Erm, she... er. I think Professor McGonagall will announce it tomorrow. Please Neville just go back to bed. I'll be back shortly."

"Nice meetin' ya Neville." she grinned as she was escorted from the room by Harry.

"Yeah, you too... Kat." he gazed at her.

"So, do I get tucked in?" Kat said outside the boy's dormitories.

"No, I'm not supposed to go to the girl's dormitories. Besides I don't know what Hermione would do if she caught me in there with you." he winced at the thought.

"Aw c'mon Harry, she ain't your mama." she grabbed his hand leading him in the direction that she thought led to the girl's dormitories, which was really the main lavatory. "Besides, you're my protector! Ya gotta accompany me everywhere. Now tuck me in!" she said half truly meaning it, half joking, she started tugged at his hand pulling him over to the bathroom. He grinned and turned her around and led her to the seventh year girls dormitory. He gestured her to ascend the stairs, she shot him a look but did what he said. Harry hoisted himself on the banister and climbed agilely (compared to balancing himself on a broomstick this was easy, besides he has snuck up here plenty of times to talk to Hermione about meetings) up to where Kat was watching him with a huge smile on her face.

"Boys are _not _aloud in the girl's dormitory." he whispered.

"Aww, too bad." Kat grinned taking his hand, her bracelets jingling merrily, he grinned at them. They tiptoed semi-silently over to Kat's awaiting empty bed, she turned and whispered. "G'night." she sunk into the cushy padding of the four poster that must have been ten times more comfortable than her bed at home.

"Sleep well." his eyes twinkled as he tucked the sheets around her bantam figure.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." she pinched his bum softly. He jumped and muffled an oath against her stomach as he leaned forward, she sniffled a giggle into a clenched fist. "Go, before bushy britches wakes up again." her eyes sparkled merrily in the darkness.

X

_The same candle lit doorway drew Kat to the frame. She leaned in, puzzled. She thought once she was 'rescued' from this guy then her dreams would stop._

"_This shouldn't be taking them this long." Voldemort stood in the center of the room, he radiated with rage. "Come here Wormtail." the small balding man crept forward. "Give me your arm." he slowly raised his arm as if it were made of lead. Voldemort lost patience and snatched up his arm. He yanked up the sleeve of his tattered robe to reveal a tattoo of a grotesque skull with a snake protruding through its mouth, the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord took his long pale finger and pressed it firmly to the tattoo. Wormtail flinched and writhed in pain, but his master took no notice to his obvious agony. Suddenly, roughly ten cloaked figures with white sneering masks appeared around him. By their body language Kat deducted that they were not looking forward to this meeting. Apparently, Voldemort could tell also. "Well?" he breathed._

"_No my Lord. She was not there."_

"_Not there? What do you mean not there? We knew exactly where she was." Kat felt a hot breath flutter her hair. She whipped around and there was Harry. She was happy to see him, maybe he could explain to her why she was still having these damn dreams. But at the moment he was enraptured by the conversation that the people were having in the room, but he did give her a small smile before turning his attention back to the room._

"_She was already taken my Lord."_

"_Taken? By whom?"_

"_Harry Potter my Lord."_

"_Potter." he whispered as it were a curse word. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?" Kat grabbed Harry's hand, she squeezed fearfully, he pressed back reassuringly– even though he was probably just as scared as she was. "DID I FAIL TO MENTION THE IMPORTANCE OF THE GIRL? YOU FOOLS!" Green light illuminated the room, screams of agony echoed off the walls._

X

Kat sat bolt upright in her bed screaming. Her head felt like someone had beat her with a sledge hammer. She looked down at her hand, it still had finger marks on it where Harry's hand had been. By the time she got settled down, every light in the room was on, and five unknown faces were staring at her.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" one of them managed to get out.

"KAT!" Harry flew into the room. Once he saw that she was alright he stopped. He was wearing nothing but a pair of purple boxer shorts with broomsticks on them, and he just seemed to realize it.

"I'm fine." she said shaking a bit, she noticed that he was also, so she ripped her blanket off her bed and brought it to him. He took it graciously and wrapped it around himself.

"Oy Harry. Are you going to introduce us to your friend then?" a pretty Indian girl asked tactlessly.

"I have a feelin' that I'm gonna get real tired of that." Kat said to Harry, but loud enough for the rest of the girls to hear. He grinned but turned to the rest of the girls anyway.

"Girls this is Kathryn –." he stopped there. He didn't know what last name to use. Black, Riddle, O' Tréan, Riddleton?

"Kathryn?" on of them said skeptically.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Kat said smiling sarcastically, still rubbing her head.

"What sort of accent is that?" the same girl said rudely.

"American, I reckon." one of them answered.

"But what the bloody hell is she doing here Harry?" the Indian girl said again.

"Er–." again he wasn't sure to explain. Kat picked up on it and answered for him.

"None of your damn business ma'am."

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione shrieked marching through the door.

"Dream." Harry said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Her expression showed that she wanted to know more so he explained. "Could I talk to you in the common room?" he asked, the girls heads whipped around to see Hermione.

"Of course." she turned to go.

"Kat. I need you too." Harry said turning to go.

"Hey Harry, can I have a jacket of somethin' cause I'm freezin' my ass off here." Kat said holding herself.

"Right." he grinned at her looking very sexily tussled in the large shirt hanging off one shoulder, a strap of a black bra was exposed. "Can Kat nick one of your robes for a bit and we'll return it?"

"Yeah." the Indian girl spoke up once again, and went to her trunk.

"Thanks Parvati." Harry said handing it to Kat.

"So tell me what your dream was about." Hermione said eagerly sitting in a chair as Harry and Kat came into the room.

"Voldemort's not too happy about not acquiring Kat." Harry said as he and Kat plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah... my head... still pounding..." Kat said sleepily, leaning on Harry without realizing it.

"Mine too." Harry said tiredly massaging his temples.

"Well at least she's safe." Hermione said, but she didn't sound it, as she watched Kat snuggle against the blanket that Harry was wrapped in.

"Right you are. She's safe." Harry said looking down at her fondly.

"Harry." he looked up at Hermione. "How did you get up the girl's stair case?"

"Magic." he grinned. She giggled but then looked up at him seriously.

"But honestly Harry, we can't let that secret get out, there's a good reason that boys can't get up that staircase... easily."

"Yes Hermione I know. Shhh... she's asleep." he said brushing hair out of Kat's closed eyes. She was bundled up in Parvati's too large robes, and was using Harry's shoulder as a pillow. "If she's half as tired as I am, I understand why she fell asleep on me." he grinned as he shifted and she groaned quietly. He picked her up easily, she hung limply in his arms, and as he drew her closer she grew restless and started kicking against him.

"No Billy, stop it! Don't touch me!" her eyes snapped open and stared around wildly. Her eyes caught Harry's and immediately melted. "Harry." her eyes were clear he could see pain, anger, and embarrassment shining back at him.

"Who's Billy." he asked concerned.

"He's –." she cut off, and her eyes hardened putting up a shield to block her emotions. "He tried advancin' on me in ways I didn't want to be advanced on, if ya catch my drift." she said sitting down on the couch once more.

"Good night, I think Kat knows her way back to her dormitory." Hermione said walking out.

"Damn, pour a bucket of water on her, see if she melts. The Wicked Witch of the West I tell you what. All that would be left is a mass of frizzy brown hair." Harry masked his smile with a hand as Hermione rolled her eyes and breezed out.

"Tell me who Billy is." Harry said seriously.

"A guy that worked at the horse ranch with me, but he rode more than horses around there." Kat said looking up tiredly at him from his knee.

"Oh." he blushed. "Did he–?" he stopped his sentence and just looked at Kat.

"He tried." she said reading his thoughts. "But he didn't get very far." she continued, telling a small lie. He did get pretty far. Harry seemed to notice that she wasn't being entirely truthful, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"That's good though– I mean that he didn't get... ahem." he cleared his throat. "So we have to get up in about three hours, so I suggest we go to sleep." Harry said changing the subject.

"Good Lord really? I'm so tired I could sleep for a month." she sat up gingerly. "Not to mention sore. Those girls put a beatin' on me." she said stretching achingly.

"What were you fighting about?"

"A guy. What else?" she cracked a smile. "My honor?" He frowned so she continued. "Yeah, so Lindsay told me to stay away from this dude Steven, who I hadn't even given a second glance so I had no idea why she was tellin' me to back off. So anyway I started makin' eyes at 'em and Lindsay got all pissy and expected me to eat some crow, but I didn't want any part of that. And I continued to flirt shamelessly with this guy that had the personality of a pile of horse shit. So then Lindsay came back with four other girls and beat the shit out of me. And as ya'll say, Bob's your uncle here we are." Harry had been listening very closely but it didn't make much difference, she had been speaking so quickly it sounded like a different language.

"What the bloody hell is eating crow?" he finally got out.

"Like eatin' your words or makin' an apology." she yawned.

"Ah, that makes sense..." he trailed off tiredly.

"I hope I don't dream again Harry." she whispered from his elbow, where her head rested.

"Me either." they sat in silence for a moment. He looked down at Kat, she was sleeping peacefully, he once again lifted her easily into his arms, this time she hung limply and did not fight him. When he levitated up to the girl's dormitories, he was thankful that Parvati and gang had gone back to bed– the blanket had fallen off when he stood to pick her up.

"Thank you Harry." she murmured as he laid her down softly in the bed, her hand lingered on his warm chest.

"You're welcome Kitty." he brushed her hair back from her face and tiptoed out of the room.


	8. New

Hey there kiddies. Sorry for the long wait but I've been real busy like. I just graduated and I'm leaving tomorrow to go home to Florida/Alabama for a funeral. So I've been working like a little worker bee to get this chappie ready for ya'll. So enjoy it, dammit. Once again I thank ya'll for your support and **REVIEWS**! Did I mention the reviews? Ya'll should really work on those reviews. REVIEW! Don't forget to check out the drawing of Kat on my profile page. Thanks! – Bex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but oh! if I did... ahem... anyway) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. Just my amazing character of Kathryn Adara Riddle. Everything and everyone else is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!**

Chapter Eight: New

"My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth  
Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I''m learning about you  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new

And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past"

"**New" No Doubt**

"When do you think she'll wake up?" said a faraway yapping voice.

"Dunno, she looks dead to me." said another, louder and clearer this time.

"Well, after night I'd be dead tired too."

"Oh mi gosh, did you see Harry?"

"Yeah, I always fancied him to be a boxer bloke." More squealing voices erupted to that comment. Kat blearily opened her eyes and rolled over.

"Oi! Sleeping Beauty, who are you again?"

"None of your damn business." she said groggily sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Excuse me, but as you're in my robe and sleeping in our dorm, I reckon it _is_ our business." Parvati said standing.

"Yeah? Well ya can keep on reckonin' cause you ain't gonna get any info from me. Even if I knew myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Harry just came to my house last night and brought me back here."

"Harry went all the way to America to get _you_?"

"That's right Princess."

"And you just gave in, and went with a strange person that you've never seen before?"

"Wouldn't you? I mean look at the guy." Kat grinned standing, thinking maybe _that_ excuse made more sense than the one in her head. "Where's the John?" she asked stretching completely oblivious to their shocked faces.

"John who?" one said confused.

"Oh good Lord." Kat said exasperated. "The John, the pot, the crapper, the toilet, the _restroom_." she said slowly and accurately.

"Oh..." the girls chorused. "Oh the main landing to your right.

"Thanks." Kat got up and walked through the door, as soon as it was closed, she heard giggles and screams of mirth. Kat rolled her eyes and made her way to the restroom. When she got back to her dormitory it was empty. She was relieved not to have to talk with Parvati, but she began to wonder where Harry was, and what she was going to do today. After all, she was at a school for magic, at least that's what Harry told her, and at the moment he was the only person she trusted. It was hard for her to admit that, even to herself. Trust was something you developed over time, not over night, but there was just a spark in Harry that eased Kat's distrust in men. She was relaxed and she could be... she could be herself with him.

As she was contemplating this, Harry was making his way up to the girl's dorms. Under his invisibility cloak, stealthily climbing the banister, Harry had time to think about Kat. Why was he so drawn to her? He just met her, and it felt like he's known her for years, he felt as it he knew her as long as Hermione. He pondered about her deep cerulean eyes, full lips, her raspy voice cooing his name. Suddenly he lost his balance, fell from the banister, and slid down the ramp that used to be the stairs.

"Bollocks!" he cried, spread eagled at the bottom of the stair case.

"Harry?" he looked up to see Kat perched on the top stair, ready to fly down to help him, he noticed her white knuckles gripping the banister.

"I'm alright." but her face was the color of parchment as she looked at him. "What?"

"Where's your legs?" she whispered with huge eyes.

"Oh." he grinned, he pecked off the cloak that was twisted around his lower half. "Invisibility cloak." he beamed picking himself off the ground.

"Jesus H Christ! Don't ever scare me like that again." she expelled a long breath that she had been holding. "I thought that... hell I dunno what the hell I thought, but that scared the Be-Jesus outta me." she walked down the stairs toward him. "What do ya need an invisibility cloak for anyway?"

"Well, I didn't want anybody to see me sneaking up the girl's staircase."

"Ah." she looked around at the vacant room. "Well, I don't think that'll be an issue at the moment."

"Me either." they eyed each other grinning. Harry realized that she was still in his shirt, and it was hanging off her shoulder again exposing the strap of a black bra. He cleared his throat, "Er, I have a treat for you, as it is your birthday today."

"Aww, really?" she beamed.

"Really, but first we have Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which normally would be brilliant, but today I have a bad feeling about it." Harry said launching himself up the banister and balancing going slowly but surely up the stairs.

"Why's that?" she said ascending the stairs slowly, keeping pace with him.

"Because of what Dumbledore said." he said. "Something about a visitor and to keep my temper. There's few people that can make me lose my temper to the point where Dumbledore will warn me."

"Uh huh." she sounded skeptical. "Well why do you need to take that class anyway?"

"So I can be an Au– a kind of police officer."

"Honey, you wanna be a copper after you've been battlin' evil your whole life? I mean that's great that you've found somthin' that you're good at, but damn." They had reached the girls dormitory.

"Listen, my mum and dad were Aurors and I want to follow in their footsteps, it's the least I can do for them, and Sirius." he said heatedly. He looked down into her face, where he saw Sirius himself reflected back. "Er, why don't you go get dressed, and we'll go down to breakfast, huh?"

"Alrighty." she grinned, understanding his shortness with her. She picked up her clothes that had magically been returned at the foot of her bed. "I'll be out in two shakes." she said vanishing behind the changing screen.

"Two shakes of what?" Harry said craning his head.

"Of a lamb's tail silly." she said after a moment, coming out from the divider fastening the buckle of her studded belt.

"Right, remind me not to ask you to explain anymore of your clever slang."

"Okie dokie." she winked at him as she plopped down on her bed to put on her shoes. "What were we talkin' 'bout?" she asked shoving her foot into her shoe.

"Er, about Defense Against the Dark Arts." he said sitting down beside her.

"Right." she said lacing a shoe. "Who's the teacher?"

"Professor Tonks." he said temporarily blinded by her neon shoelaces.

"What is he like?"

"_She's_ brilliant." he smiled down at her. "She's strange, even in the wizarding world because she's a Metamorphmagus, which means that she can change her appearance on a whim."

"Bitchin'." Kat said perking up. "How many wizards can do it?" she loved to learn new things.

"Not that many, that's why she's so valuable for the Order."

"Order?" He explained to her what the Order was in great detail. By the time he was finished they had made their way to the entrance hall.

"Take a picture buddy, it'll last longer." Kat snarled at a tall boy with a tuft a sandy hair that was gawking at her.

"I wouldn't suggest your saying that to him." he said in an undertone to her. "Morning Colin," he said addressing at the gangly boy. Finally they arrived in the Great Hall, Kat had slowed the process, stopping at pictures and conversing with the occupants. As they entered the Great Hall, McGonagall caught Harry's eye and nodded sternly. Kat gasped as she took in the beautiful hall. The biting wind was almost tangible through the enchanted roof of the hall. Harry steered Kat over to the Gryffindor table and nestled themselves down beside Ron and Hermione. Kat did a very good job of avoiding saying anything sharp to the many students who were staring rudely and whispering loudly.

"Who are you then?" Dean said leaning across the table.

"You'll find out soon enough." Harry intercepted Kat who had her mouth open in response. "Here," he grasped a piece of bacon and shoved it into her open mouth.

"Don't ya start up with that. Ya know I'll just kick your ass." Kat winked at Harry as he smiled through his eggs, his emerald eyes twinkling cheekily. "Mornin' Andy." she turned to the red head and smiled.

"Good morning Kat." he smiled."This came for you." he said to Harry, handing him a the _Prophet _before turning back to Kat. "Did you sleep well?"

"'Course I did! Harry tucked me in." she beamed happily. Ron's head spun back around to face Harry.

"You what? In the girl's dormitories? Harry..."

"Come now Ron when did you become so much like your dear brother Percy? I only helped her find her bed."

"And you helped me in too."

"You're not helping." Harry whispered into her ear, but she just grinned up at him.

"How'd you get up there anyway? Remember in fifth year, we couldn't get up there." Ron asked Harry.

"Erm, climbed." Harry grinned.

"May I have your attention please!" Professor McGonagall clanked her goblet with her knife. The Hall fell silent.

"Good morning." she said slowly rising slowly from her chair. "As you all know I have kept you up to date with Lord Voldemort's activities." several people still winced at the Dark Lord's name, even though she had said it countless times. "Last night someone, having to do with Voldemort came to Hogwarts. Kathryn, please stand." Kat looked defiant as she stood, raising her chin. "This is Lord Voldermort's granddaughter." gasps broke out among the students, some glared at her fearfully. "She has no idea who he is, much less where he is, so please do not pester her for his location. She just discovered that she is in fact a witch, and came from America. She is here at Hogwarts as most of you are," she gazed severely over the awed audience, "for protection." She nodded at Harry, "Welcome, to Hogwarts Kathryn." she raised her goblet. "Your classes will begin in a quarter of an hour, good day." she sat down and was immediately caught in conversation with Filch, who was whispering urgently to her and glaring disapprovingly at Kat.

"Kat," Harry whispered, as people were starting to leave the Hall fearfully glancing at her as they walked passed. "Kat!" he spoke loudly, shaking her from her shock. "We need to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have to hurry." He nodded to Ron and Hermione as they left. Harry reached out and took her hand. "Kat, please don't be frightened." he whispered knowing _that _would certainly get her back to normal.

"I ain't scared, ya just don't know what its like! This is so overwhelmin'." she plopped down next to Harry.

"Hmm, well the thing is Kat, I _do _know what it feels like." he whispered.

"How? Tell me." she said pleadingly.

"Oh, I wish I could, but we have to leave." he maneuvered his body so that she was staring into his face. " Are you ready for this?" At first she looked confused, but then she saw the smile on Harry's face. She was ready for learning something new, learning anything as strange and compelling as magic. Really, she'd be willing to learn anything that would take her mind off the truth.

"'Course I am darlin', let's go." she stood up, her barrier was up with usual strength, he checked his watch. "Bollocks! We have five minutes."

"Heeeeey!" she shrieked at she was yanked around the castle. "Harry!" she clung to him as the staircase decided to shift positions as they were aboard.

"It's alright, they do this all the time." he sat there tapping his foot and checking his watch incessantly. "It's rather inconvenient actually."

"I reckon that's an understatement." Kat said in awe as they glided across the vast space of the castle.

"Through here." he grabbed her hand and pulled her through a tapestry. She looked up at him confused. "Shortcut." he grinned. "That change of route wasn't all bollocks." he said as he turned into the correct floor. "Made it. With a minute to spare." he said in triumph as he entered the classroom. "Come along." his hand was sweaty in hers as he lead her over to his table with Ron and Hermione who both were red in the face. "What?" he whispered as the bell to signal the start of class rang.

"_Hem, hem_." Harry's head whipped around so fast that he had a crick in it. But that was the least of his worries. There sitting in the corner clutching a clip board with her pudgy little fingers clad in rings was Madame Umbridge, complete with velvet bow atop her iron colored mousey hair.

"What in the bloody hell –" Harry's mouth was quickly covered by Hermione's hand.

"Watch it Harry, you can't afford to get into any trouble." she said severely. "I hate the old toad as much as you, but just be careful." Harry couldn't believe that the old bag actually came back to Hogwarts.

"Wotcher, class." Tonks trooped in from her office levitating a stack of graded papers and a plan book.

"_Hem, hem._" Umbridge said more persistently. The stack of papers cascaded down to the floor and scattered across the floor. "Good morning Nymphadora." Tonks' blue eyes squinted in dislike. "Hem, I've been assigned to evaluate you on how your prepare your seventh years for their NEWT exams." Her toad like eyes caught Kat's slightly confused, but defiant ones. "Ah, Miss Riddle, stand please." she said staring at her. "We once again have a new celebrity at Hogwarts."

"I don't reckon celebrity would be the right word." Kat said.

"No? Then sorry, correct my very unbecoming phrase." she giggled girlishly.

"Alright Ms. Sarcastic," a few people gasped at her boldness of word. "I'd use the word side-show. I feel like some bearded lady at the circus." their gasps morphed into giggles, but one eye-popping glance from Umbridge silenced them.

"_Hem_, that'll be enough Miss Riddle." breathed Umbridge puffing like a toad.

"Aye, aye captain!" she shouted mockingly and plopped down on the stone bench beside Harry crossing her arms. Umbridge, along with the rest of the students stared at Kat in awe, no other student (besides Harry when he lost his temper) had mocked her (to her face anyway).

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, for your _severe _cheek Miss Riddle. Do not do it again." she said slowly, deliberately drawing attention to her. She was unfazed by her dangerously sickly sweet stare.

"Sure." she muttered through clenched teeth, returning her blazing glare.

"Manners Miss Riddle." her voice lost that girlish tone and became more churlish. She turned to Professor Tonks and held her in a conversation, once again maintaining the falsely sweet giggle.

"Good thing that she can't actually take points from us, now then huh?" Ron grinned over at Harry.

"Right." Tonks had gotten herself under control and was once again in front of the class and enchanted the board to scribble down instructions for a complex cloaking charm. "Now, see, this is best used during a duel. Especially if you wanna scare the knickers off your opponent." Tonks grinned winking at the class.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge tutted from the back of the room where she had perched herself.

"Well, more like terrifying them into submission, so it'll be easier for you lot to actually win a duel, eh?" Tonks took no heed to Umbridge's huffing and hemming as the class giggled appreciatively. "What this spell actually is, is a masker." she looked around the class at the blank faces. "You'll chant the incantation or simply do it non-verbal, that's always a bonus. And you'll disappear, but the form of your body will stay in place for roughly ten seconds while you can mill about doing what you need." the class erupted into astonished giggles and whispers.

"Observe." she stepped out into an open space and readied her wand. "_Fauxius Corpius_!" she shouted. Tonks' form still stood there and did a sort of an Irish jig. While the class laughed at her, suddenly a scream emitted from the far side of the room. Tonks (the real Tonks) appeared by Lavender Brown sporting a large black velvet bow and iron colored hair. "Taa Daa!" she squealed as she shook the Umbridge-ness out of her head and trooped to the front of the room.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I ever did see!" Kat whispered in awe, her eyes alight with new knowledge.

"Hem, hem. Now Nymphadora, that's quite enough." Umbridge had stood up, but it didn't really make much a difference. "I can handle the snub at the beginning of class, but the complete disregard for my authority I cannot overlook." she said with a huff.

"I dunno how she can overlook anythin' with _those_ peepers." Kat said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The class broke out into laughter once more at Umbridge's expense.

"That'll be 50 points once again taken from Gryffindor." Umbridge said in a singsong voice.

"You can't take points from me." Kat said defiantly. Inside she was reeling,_ what's the deal with points and what in the hell was a Gryffindor?_

"Oh?" Umbridge sputtered. "Well, how about I talk to, to–" she remembered that McGonagall was now the headmistress. "How about the Minister of Magic you silly little girl!"

"What?" Kat giggled. "I think I'm taller than you and that's sayin' somethin'." she stood and put her hands on her hips getting angrier as she continued to talk. "And as I may be a girl, at least I look human. Has anyone let you in on the li'l secret that you strongly resemble a toad?" the class sucked in a collective gasp as they waited for Umbridge's response. Her eyes popped and she opened her mouth to retort but a loud crack made everyone jump.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dobby the house elf stood atop Tonks' cluttered desk. "Your presence is requested by the headmistress it is. That and of Miss Riddle!" he squeaked.

"Ah, so she _will_ be dealt with. I expect detention and, and..."

"No homework Harry. Good luck." Tonks interjected.

"Miss Riddle the next time you come to my class room I suggest you find some manners."

"I'll be sure to look for them... ma'am." she slammed the door.

"I – I – you amaze me." Harry said staring at her with big eyes. "Noone ever talked to Umbridge like that, well to her face."

"Well I just did." Kat raised her chin and crossed her arms.

"I don't think people are ready for you."

"Are you ready for me Harry Potter?" she grinned cheekily, her barrier melting in the blaze of his smile.

"HARRY POTTER!" they both jumped, they had forgotten about Dobby. "Harry Potter must hurry."

"Why Dobby?" asked Harry. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Holy shit! What in the Hell is that?" Kat said stepping closer to Harry, grabbing his arm.

"This is a house elf." Harry said. "His name is Dobby. Dobby meet Kat."

"She does not look like a cat to Dobby." he said peering up at her.

"A house elf? Like the Keebler Elf? Do ya make cookies li'l guy?" they both looked at her quizzically.

"Does the cat want cookies? We is making some in the kitchens for the feast tonight."

"Feast?"

"The Halloween Feast. I almost forgot about that."

"A feast? What the hell, alright, never mind... ain't we 'sposed to be hurryin'?"

"Yes, Dobby was sent because Dobby could pop in and pop back, but you is slowing him down miss."

"Oh, so sorry." Kat giggled. _It's more like a purr really_, Harry thought.

"Come! Come! Headmistress is waiting." Dobby squealed pulling their hands, setting them in motion.

"Damn, I sure am bein' rushed this mornin'." Kat said breathlessly as they mounted the staircase, which luckily didn't shift this time.

"Welcome to my life." Harry grinned over at her. Kat either didn't have a response, or didn't have enough breath for one, because she was silent as they raced up the last stair case. When they ascended to the topmost stair, Harry at once saw McGonagall pacing at the entrance to her study.

"Harry, Kathryn, hurry please." Harry had never heard her this frantic before. "What's taken you so long?"

"Umbridge, rank old toad." McGonagall dismissed that explanation with a wave of her hand. "What's happened Professor?"

"You'll see. Dumbledore will explain." She looked at Kat kindly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Follow me dear." _Dear? _Harry pondered._ It must be really bad_. He had never in his seven years would have guessed that McGonagall would've used 'dear' as a term of endearment. They followed McGonagall through the passage way and up to face Dumbledore's portrait.

"What is it?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Margaret... Margaret is dead."

"How? Why?" she kneaded her face. "When?" she was near tears. Once again the shock of death from this unknown man shook Kat to the core.

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked seriously as he squeezed Kat's hand.

"Yes, that's what Voldemort's henchmen are called." he said softly for Kat's benefit. "The Death Eaters, I suppose were looking for you and when you were not there, and Margaret was, they took their wrath on her."

"Why?" she croaked out.

"Because they're evil bastards." Harry said heatedly.

"That must've been what happened last night with our dream?" Kat asked through her hands.

"Dream?" Dumbledore looked over to Harry.

"Yeah, er, we woke last night from this vision of Voldemort torturing the Death Eaters."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Well, I hardly though that sort of a dream was important enough to wake you in the middle of the night." Dumbledore regarded Harry sternly over his glasses.

"Anyway, can ya'll tell me exactly why they would just up and kill an innocent woman?" Kat said.

"Kat, it's really not that hard to understand, Margaret, your aunt, was an Auror, she worked for the light side. The Death Eaters, your grandfather's workers, are evil. They thrive in torturing and murdering innocent people." Harry said simply. Kat shot a dirty look at him, but before she got to reply Dumbledore intervened.

"The Ministry wants to get involved since it was our Eaters over on American soil."

"Bugger." Harry said under his breath.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said sighing.

"So what does this gotta do with moi?" Kat asked.

"Well, you're at the roots of this great problem tree." Harry started.

"Problem tree?"

"Bad analogy." Dumbledore said grinning. "You'll have to forgive tactless Harry." Kat smiled at the regale old man. "The Ministry wants to question you, Harry, and myself."

"When?"

"Whenever they contact us." he said.

"What about Aunt Mags?"

"We'll have her remains transported back here and a proper burial will be held." she nodded taking a deep breath, attempting to shake herself out of the weakness of almost crying. "Now, you two have two free hours before lunch, I'm sure you have something you can do?" the old man winked and disappeared out of the side of his portrait.

"That man is a few cards sort of a full deck." Kat said shaking her head. Harry almost laughed, but then said,

"Yeah, but he's the only wizard Voldemort's afraid of."

"No shit?"

"No shit." Harry said grinning. He nodded to McGonagall and escorted Kat out of the room. "I reckon I can show you your surprise now, that is, if you still want it?"

"Hell's bells of course I want it! Gimme gimme!"

"Alright, this way madame." he said leading her to the entry hall.

"_Oh, merci monsieur, tu êtes très gentil_." she said in faultless French.

"Er..." Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could speak French."

"You don't know a lot 'bout me Harry Potter." she said walking through the hall. Harry shook his head, and had to walk briskly to catch her up.

"Would I be too forward to say that I would like to get to know you better?" he gulped.

"Honey, you ain't never gonna be too forward with me." she smiled and held out her hand to him.

X

"Where in the Hell are you takin' me?" Kat asked a few minutes later. Harry loved the way she said 'Hell', it was more like the word 'hale'.

"Your surprise remember?" he said as they trudged up a hill towards the lake.

"Alright." she said rubbing her arms for warmth as the blustery air snaked it's way through the thick robe.

"That was so brilliant! What you said to Umbridge, honestly you're completely mad to say something like that."

"Naw, I just stand up when everyone sits down." Harry was, once again, amazed by her. There was no way around her, she was there and if anybody didn't like it, as she would say 'that's too damn bad.' He grinned to himself as Kat gasped at the view. The sun, who was at her zenith, reflected off the water, and created a mirror of the sky. "Beautiful." she whispered.

"I know," he said. She looked up at him excitedly, he cleared his throat to gain his composure. "Right, to the boat then."

"Boat?" her smile vanishing. "I've never been in a boat before."

"Really?"

"Really." she confirmed.

"Well, we're about to change that." he smiled at her.

"We're gonna go out in that li'l thang?" Kat asked skeptically as they came upon the small wooden rowboat, moored unsteadily in the choppy water.

"Absolutely, you're not really at Hogwarts until you're been across the lake in one of these." she made sort of a purring sound as she smiled sweetly at him, that made his knees quake. "In the boat you get." he gestured to her.

"Okay, I trust you Harry." that was the first time she ever uttered those words to anyone, much less think them.

"You should." he said helping her into the dinghy. He pushed off and leapt into the small wooden frame. He remembered his first year when four people could fit easily inside, now it was a squeeze to fit just two. "I'm sorry for your loss." Harry said softly, breaking the silence as they slowly moved toward the center of the lake.

"Thanks." she sighed. "Ya know, I used to call her Mags the Hag." she grinned. "She was a mean ol' lady, but I tell ya what, I still feel real guilty–" her voice broke, "real guilty for her dyin'."

"I know exactly how you feel." Harry said quietly dropping his head and clasping his hands tightly.

"How so?"

"Two years ago your father was killed, and it was my fault."

"What?"

"I was a pawn to Voldemort, I went exactly where he wanted me to go, I lured Sirius to me."

"Wh–."

"Let me finish." Harry said sighing. "I've bottled this up for so long and I finally have someone to talk to." Kat nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, understanding that they can trust each other. "Sirius came, and he fought for me, he died for me."

"Then it ain't your fault darlin'." Kat said softly moving closer to him.

"Yeah it was, I was stupid, pig-headed, immature..."

"Probably scared outta your mind." Kat said placing a hand on his lips. "I don't rightly know your situation, but it sounds like you couldn't of controlled it. I can control who I am – that's why she's dead."

"You think I can control being the famous 'boy who lived'?" he looked heatedly into her eyes. "That's how people judge me, my parents were killed and somehow I lived, and that makes me famous because Voldemort's powers were drained when he tried to kill me." she regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, soaking in the depressing information.

"I know how you feel."

"How?" Kat grinned at him, how their roles had suddenly reversed.

"Being known for defeating someone. They don't give a flyin' fuck if you're a nice person, or don't want the attention, or if you're just a normal teenager– which turns out I ain't."

"I think normality is a bit overrated."

"Agreed." she said nodding. "I'm known as the crazy know-it-all bitch that beats everyone's ass."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the crazy know-it-all bitch that beats everyone's ass." a raspy bitter laugh burst from her lips. She shook her head as her laughter quickly developed into dry sobs. "I dunno why I act like I do. Like I know every damn thing God put on this earth."

"Because you're scared." Harry said knowingly. Kat whipped her head up and gazed at him in amazement.

"You're right Harry." her eyes welling up in tears. "I'm scared outta my mind." her voice cracked but she kept her head up.

"You don't have to be." Harry said earnestly. Their eyes caught and latched onto each other. "You don't have to be." Harry repeated quietly. Their lips were like magnets as they drew together past that final inch of space between them. As their lips touched pure energy surged though them, an electric shock. Harry's hands were massive as they pressed against her face. "Don't look down." Harry whispered as they parted for air. But of course Kat opened her eyes and shrieked at what she saw. They were about ten feet above the boat, during the moment of pure ecstacy they had floated.

"Oh my God." Kat screeched into Harry's ear as she pressed herself against him in fear.

"It's alright." he used his wand to slowly levitate down, still holding her close to him.

"That. Was. So. Fuckin'. Awesome." Kat said situated on Harry's lap.

"Which bit? The kissing bit, or the floating bit?" Harry asked.

"Both bits actually." Kat purred turning her face to his. "But, I reckon we should try to keep our feet on the ground this time."

"It'll be hard, but we'll give it another go." Kat's giggle was cut short as Harry's mouth enveloped hers in another fiery kiss. A few moments later the lunch bell interrupted them.

"What's that?" Kat said her eyes were still closed as her head rested on Harry's chest.

"Lunch." Kat shrugged her shoulders indicating that she didn't really care where she went at the moment. "Oi." Harry shouted suddenly, Kat looked at him startled. "I forgot your present."

"A present? For me?"

"Yeah, it _is_ your birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten a present since I was like seven." Kat said incredulously.

"Well plan on having one this year." Harry said digging through his bag. "Here it is, sorry I didn't wrap it." he said handing the picture frame over to her.

"Oh." was all she managed to choke out as she gazed into the face of her father.

"I wanted to get you a picture of them together, but it turns out they were rather secretive so I couldn't find one. But I looked really ha–." Kat's lips pressed against his fervently.

"Thanks." she whispered nuzzling his neck. A bell rang out across the grounds.

"What's that?"

"Lunch is over." Harry said into her hair. "Are you hungry?" he asked off handly.

"I could eat." she mumbled now nibbling his ear lobe, a great shiver ran through Harry.

"Me too." he roared flipping her over so he was on top, leaning against the rough hewn spar, cold water spewed up around the sides. A raspy scream of laughter was quickly extinguished by Harry's lips, but even as they parted Kat was still laughing hysterically.

"This is the best birthday ever." Kat sighed after a few minutes.

"And it's only one." Harry grinned down at her. She pulled his head down and she let his lips hungrily, it felt so right. Never had either of them felt so fitting before, as they explored each others mouth's eagerly. Time flew by as they laid in each other's arms, talking about their lives. Kat told him about her life, of wrangling horses, being the top of her class, having no friends but her French teacher, and she was very close to telling him about Billy, but thought better of it. Harry told her almost everything that happened last year, with Dumbledore and Snape (they both hated him, Kat only knew him from her dreams but she hated him) and the year before, he got to explain to her about Umbridge. As he talked Kat listened eagerly, she was fascinated by the whole magic concept. Harry told her about the castle and how jammed pack the library is with books on the History of Magic. The sun was beginning to sink in the ruby tinted sky, when a tawny owl swooped down upon them. Kat screamed raspily, but Harry just took the scroll from the bird's talons and read it.

"_Potter, Miss Riddle. I need to speak with you, as soon as possible. I'll be in my office_." Harry read slowly.

"Is this bad?" she asked tentatively peering up into Harry's face.

"I hope not, probably something else to do with the Ministry thing tomorrow." Harry flicked his wand so they were moving towards the shore with out even really removing himself from her. Their kisses were so intense, so rapid, so full of passion, neither of them knew how to stop themselves, they were abruptly interrupted as the boat hit shore, jolting their heads together, causing Harry to bite Kat's lip. "Sorry." he whispered, but Kat was glaring at something over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Kat asked scathingly to a pudgy girl with blonde hair.

"What..." she gave Kat a dirty look, then turned to Harry who was wading through the water mooring the boat. "What's all this Harry? McGonagall wanted to see you, didn't you know?"

"Sorry Hannah, that's where we were headed."

"I would like to know what's going on." she said in an authoritative tone.

"Aw, that's too damn bad." Kat said standing unsteadily in the boat, the wind whipping around her . Hannah watched in awe as Harry easily lifted Kat out of the boat and held her closely as he sat her down.

"See you at the feast." Harry said absent mindedly as they started walking back to the castle drying his pants as he walked.

"Who in the Hell was that?"

"Hannah Abbot, seventh year prefect."

"What's a prefect?"

"Like a hall monitor, they can take House points away and can report to a teacher to get you detention.

"Hmm, so basically power hungry bitches?' Kat said grinning.

"You could say that." Harry said thinking of Percy. "But some of them are good mates." remembering of Hermione (now head girl Hermione) and Ron. "Actually I hope Hannah doesn't report us to Hermione." he said concerned.

"See I told ya that they were power hungry bitches." Kat said grinning.

"I hope she doesn't take points." thinking that Hermione would never really take points from here, he would just have to hear a long lecture.

"Points?"

"The house, there's four of them, with the most points at the end of the term, June, wins the house cup." Kat nodded slowly. "Oh, bollocks, I still have to explain Quidditch to you."

"Quid-itch?" I don't even wanna know." she giggled raspily. "How 'bout Bushy Britches? That's something I'm interested in." Harry sighed.

"What d'you want to know?" he asked as they passed the noisy great hall where the feast was being held.

"Who is she for one."

"Well, she's been my best friend for almost seven years. Er, she's dead clever and she goes by the name of Hermione not 'Bushy Britches'" he smiled at her.

"Her-my-oh-nee? What kinda – Oh hell, I like Bushy Britches better, easier to pronounce." she grinned evilly. "And more fun."

"Right." Harry couldn't help himself but to grin along with her as they once again stopped before the great gargoyle.


	9. Enchante

**She's a filler queeeen!** **Dynamite with a lazer beam Guaranteed to blow your mind... yeah that's me. This chappie is mostly filler, however I promise the next shall be much much better. So get over it and review. :D Anywho, it should be up soon. I'm going to be working very hard to try to get as many chapters up as I can before my surgery... so here we are. Thanks for the support. Don't forget to check out the drawing of Kat on my profile page. - Bex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but oh! if I did... ahem... anyway) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. Just my amazing character of Kathryn Adara Riddle. Everything and everyone else is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!**

CHAPTER 9 ENCHANTÈ

"Don't use a weakness  
Don't change the subject,  
Don't ask the questions if you fear the answer

There is no turning back now  
Everything you've ever wanted  
Everything in this moment

And there's no turning back

now that you've opened up to your mind."

"Crying out" Shinedown

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Riddle."

"Evening Professor." Harry said.

"The reason I called you in here, is that I wanted to discuss about Miss Riddle." Kat's smile disintegrated.

"Wha?"

"Your attire." she looked down her nose at her. "Stand up!" she said exasperated, after the blank stare on Kat's face. "You need a full school uniform," she said briskly. "Mr. Potter step outside for a moment." Harry obediently got up, gave Kat one fleeting glance, and closed the door behind him. "Now, you are to have these on every day except week-ends," she said summoning shirts, skirts, tights, socks, ties, and jumpers, from a trunk near the window with a mere flick of the wand.

"Yes ma'am." she said hoarsely, as McGonagall piled on one set of clothing in her arms. She stood there dumb-struck, not sure what to do, being surrounded by flying clothes.

"Well, put it on," McGonagall snapped irritably, as she was sorting through different sizes of blouses.

X

The door opened.

Harry scrambled to his feet from the floor where he had been waiting.

"Not a word." Kat said threateningly, as the gargoyle leaped back into place behind her. Her white blouse was opened at the neck, with the undone Gryffindor tie hung loosely from the collar, she had her robe and jumper over her arm. "Damn these thangs itch like Hell." she said scratching her leg, where her high socks were. The short pleated skirt showed off her muscular thighs from riding horses for years. Harry gulped. Kat grinned and walked smoothly over to him. "I'm guessin' you like the naughty school girl look?" she shimmied with the tie and acted like it was a boa, wrapping it around Harry's neck bringing them closer together.

"It works for you." he grinned as she purred into his neck. "Let's go get a bite to eat." she lifted her head and grinned. "It seems as if you haven't had a decent meal since you've been here."

"You're tellin' me!" she giggled. She put on her tie, jumper, and robe. He noticed the new Gryffindor patch attached to her robe, his finger lingered there for a moment. "What?"

"This means you're in Gryffindor." he said slowly. Kat's eyebrows furrowed. "Not Slytherin." her stare was if possible, blanker. "Slytherin was the house that your grandfather was in. In fact you're the heir of Slytherin. You can speak Parseltongue!" he cried happily.

"Speak wha?"

"Speak to snakes!" he cried.

"Yeah, how'd ya know that?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm one too, but I knew because Voldemort was a Parseltongue, which automatically makes you one."

"Okey..." she said slowly, trying to understand.

"Well let's go, by the time we get back down to the great hall, the feast will almost be over." They made their way to the Great Hall, Kat was awed by the live bats fluttering over head, floating pumpkins, and huge amount of food that was piled upon the tables like mountains. But again as she walked to the Gryffindor table with Harry, there were stares and gasps of terror from the remaining people in the hall. Kat wanted to turn around and sneer or do _something,_ but she restrained herself for Harry. He had her hand tightly in his, and each time a girl sniveled or gasped at Kat he would squeeze it, as moral support, or maybe to restrain her from doing anything brash. McGonagall was seated in Dumbledore's chair and seemed to be pleased with herself.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this shit." Kat whispered to Harry tugging her skirt, trying to get the fabric to cover more of her tanned muscular thigh.

"You look brilliant." Harry said sternly.

"Harry how could you?" Hermione shrieked as they sat down across from her, her voice echoed through the nearly empty hall.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"You've honestly turned totally thick haven't you Harry, what happened with Dumbledore?"

"Oh," Harry said, his head was still a little fuzzy, his mind was still in the boat on the lake with Kat. "Kat's house was attacked last night."

"We already knew that from your dream."

"Yes, but Kat's aunt was killed. And the Ministry wants to talk to Kat and I."

"Why?" Ron asked through a huge mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Because supposedly I know what's goin' on." Kat said helping herself to some roasted chicken.

"Because _I_ know what's going on, and she's the long lost heir of Voldemort." Harry said piling his plate with everything in reach.

"No mustard for you sir." Kat whispered in his ear.

"Right." he said laughing as he removed the ham and mustard sandwich off his plate.

"Hogsmede tomorrow." Ron said nudging Hermione who was glaring at Harry. "I need to stock up, plus I reckon Fred and George are going to meet me at the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah? Are they bringing any new products?"

"Yeah loads, they just perfected their new lot. New sweets inspired from American candy." he said nodding to Kat.

"Like what?"

"Somfink like..." he swallowed. "Blubberfinger, Twits, Greases Pieces, loads more that I can't remember."

"They take regular sweets and put a sort of spell on it to make it trick candy." Harry explained to Kat's confused look.

"Oh, cool."

"Damn that assignment was bloody brutal." said a skinny red-headed girl setting down next to Kat. She started piling loads of food onto her plate and eating ravenously, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Ginny?" Harry asked leaning across Kat.

"Wha?" she asked irritably through a mouthful of potatoes. She looked up at Harry and noticed Kat for the first time."Oy!" she swallowed her huge bite. "Who are you?"

"Manners Ginny!" Ron sputtered, his ears tinging pink.

"Don't worry 'bout it honey, I reckon I'm 'bout used to it by now." Kat smiled.

"Ginny this is Kat." Harry said calmly.

"No shit?" Ginny said dropping her fork. "You're the dream girl?"

"That would be me." Kat smiled at her.

"Cor!" her eyes lit up. "I love your hair!" she said happily.

"Thanks. Yours is mighty pretty too." Kat's eyes spanned the wavy red locks. "I went red once." Ginny's eye brows went up. "Mind you it was out of a bottle but I loved the color."

"Out of a bottle?" Ginny said slowly.

"She means fake." Hermione said bluntly. "Artificial coloring." she sounded disgusted at the thought of it.

"Well Hell, so is this!" Kat pointed to the blonde part of her hair.

"Really?" Harry and Ginny said together. Kat mocked jumped at the amplified speech on either side of her.

"Naw, I'm just shittin' ya'll." she said sarcastically. "Yeah, my real color is black." she turned to Harry. "Like yours." she said softly fingering his wild jet black hair near his ear. Harry grinned down at her, and she winked, Hermione sighed deeply, and Ginny stared incredulously at Harry. Harry felt her gaze on him, so he tore his eyes away from Kat's and raised an eyebrow at the pretty redhead.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"D'you fancy her?" she asked flatly nodding to Kat.

"Er..." Harry blushed a bit. "You see... erm..." he struggled with words.

"What that translates into is 'yes'." Kat said as always unflustered by questions about her feelings.

"Right." Harry said happily resting his hand on her thigh.

"Damn," Ginny grinned. "Mum will lose her head when she hears you have a girlfriend." everyone laughed except Hermione who rolled her brown eyes. Harry let out his breath that he had been holding. He no longer had to worry about Ginny causing a scene.

"I'm going to the–"

"Library." Ron, Harry, and Ginny finished her sentence for her. She rolled her eyes Heavenward and gave Kat a dirty look before she huffed away.

"What's gotten her knickers in a twist?" Ginny said watching Hermione stalk away. No one said anything but looked at Kat.

"Yeah, I reckon I've been moved right to the top of her Shit List." Kat pretended to look sad. "I'm so tore up 'bout it." Kat grinned her evil sexy grin and leaned against Harry as they all laughed.

"I'm positive you have a star by your name, next to the number one." Ginny sputtered through her laughter, making Kat burst into a deep throaty laugh. _She has the best laugh_. Harry thought as he watched her face, remembering Sirius' laugh. As the laughter died down Harry was still gazing into her face, savouring the memory of Sirius' face.

"So why did you come to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, breaking the laughter.

"Weren't you at breakfast?" Ron said turning to her.

"Er– no, I wasn't hungry this morning." she answered blushing.

"You were with Seamus weren't you?" Ron said, his ears tinging a deep red.

"What if I was Ron?" Ginny said banging her fork on the table.

"Who's Seamus? Is he your beau?" Kat grinned at the red-head.

"Yeah." Ginny's anger faded as she gazed down the table at the good looking Irish boy sitting next to a skinny black boy. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned to wink at her. Ron intercepted their contact by sticking his head between them, shooting Seamus the death stare.

"I get the feeling Andy don't like Seamus?" Kat giggled.

"No, he's just an overprotective wanker." Ginny said exasperated, shoving Ron back into his seat. Harry and Kat laughed at Ron, who pouted moodily smashing his trifle into mush. "Anyway, are you going to answer my question?" Ginny asked, helping herself to more pumpkin juice.

"Er– well..." Harry started.

"I'm the granddaughter of Voldemort." Ginny dropped the pitcher, splattering it down the table.

"What?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know anything, she didn't even know she was a witch until we came and told her." Harry said cleaning the sticky mess with a wave of his wand.

"What?" Ginny said again incredulous.

"Yup." Kat said grinning at her.

"Why in the name of Merlin was I not told about her?" Ginny said looking passed Kat to Harry.

"Because we had to keep my dreams quiet, besides, if we didn't get her last night the Death Eaters would have." he paused realizing what he just said, the impact of not being able to have Kat with him hit him hard.

"Blimey." Ginny said looking at Kat, who was no longer paying attention to her, but was staring into the face of Harry.

"Er– excuse me." Harry said standing up and walking away from the table running his hands through his hair.

"Hang on, sorry." Kat said hurriedly getting out of her seat and bustling out of the hall."What's wrong with you?" she hollered at him as he reached the entrance hall.

"Kat, d'you realize if I hadn't gotten there when I did, if I had waited for one more dream, that you would've been kidnaped?" he said angrily spinning around to face her.

"That's all 'what ifs'. The fact is Harry, you came and you got me. I'm safe, I'm here with you. I ain't goin' nowhere." she reached out and squeezed his hand. "As long as you'll have me, I'll be here." he held her beautiful, truthful eyes with his for several seconds, trying to rid the resemblance of Sirius within her classy features. He didn't say anything as he swept her up into his arms into a bone-crushing embrace, lifting her from the ground, and soundly kissing her on the lips. He exhaled mournfully into her neck as he set her down, leaning on her for support..

"Kat?" he murmured into her mussed hair, wrapping his robe around both their bodies.

"Mmm?" she purred into his chest.

"Let's go." he said after a moment taking her hand leading her up the stairs. "We can relax in the common room."

"Alright." Kat said leaning into him as they walked up to the dormitory.

"I want to put my bag up first, is that alright?" Harry said as they approached the Fat Lady.

"What ever you want darlin'." Kat said. They snuck quietly through to the boys staircase, and quickly opened the door to Harry's dormitory giggling at Kat almost tripping over the threshold.

"HEY!" a voice yelled irritably.

"Hay's for horses." Kat said turning to the voice, a tall thin black boy with corn rows, and no shirt, looked back at her, he seemed to be annoyed.

"What in the bloody Hell are you playing at Potter?" he put his hands on his slim hips.

"Sorry Dean." Harry mumbled.

"What in the Hell should you be sorry?" Kat said to Harry. "This is your damn room too. Why does he gotta have a case of the red ass?" She sneered at him.

"I got a right to privacy, so bugger off you." he nodded leering straight back.

"I can see why you would want privacy." she said cooly gazing over his frighteningly thin frame. "You're 'bout as thick as a stick. Looks like you need some grits and gravy." Harry smothered his laughter as Dead looked bewilderingly over at Kat.

"Grits?"

"That's what I said honey... ya need a definition? Well, you should probably ask Bushy Britches, she probably has the whole damn thing memorized."

"Harry you have the queerest choice of birds." Dean said scratching his braided head. "Where'd you find this one."

"Damn, you Brits have the best manners." Kat said throwing her hands in the air.

"Kat..." Harry said softly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe." Kat took a deep breath. "Dean this is Kathryn Riddle, you saw her at breakfast this morning?"

"Oh right, this is the girl that you've been moaning about in your sleep since the beginning of term." he said slipping on his shirt.

"Moanin'?" Kat grinning cheekily up at Harry.

"Yeah, man he'd go on and on about how he had to rescue this girl, she so beautiful, he would go on for ages." he rolled his eyes as Harry just shook his head. "Now, if you don't bloody well mind I want to get some sleep, I have to work all weekend on a bloody Herbology project I've been skiving." he said sitting on his bed.

"Better not tell Hermione." Harry grinned over at him.

"You wouldn't." Dean's eyes were big with fear.

"I would." he said crossing his arms. "But I'll change my mind if your apologize to Kat."

"Why should I–." he stopped as he saw the dangerous look in Harry's eyes. "Yeah, sorry then Kat, didn't mean to be rude, just didn't fancy anyone popping in while I was changing."

"That's fine." Kat batted her hand at him.

"Right, I like your accent by the way." he nodded at her. "Is it real?"

"Naw, I'm just usin' it for attention, 'cause I'm so damn worried 'bout fittin' in 'round here." she sighed. "You can bet your skinny li'l ass it's real, direct from Texas."

"Wicked." Dead said smiling.

"Yeah, I like yours too, ya don't hear many black folks say 'bugger off' it's weird hearing a British accent comin' from ya."

"What the fuck?" Dead said getting to his feet.

"Americans." Harry said with a bit of nervous laughter as he ushered Kat from the room.

"Nice meetin' ya Dean." she hollered over Harry's shoulder. Kat giggled gravelly. As Kat saw Harry's furious face her laughter abruptly stopped. "What did I do this time?" Kat said throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't approve of racism." his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I ain't racist, far from it actually. I was a leader at my school for equal rights, I started a group called HURL, Humans Understanding Race and Linguistics." Kat said putting her hands on her hips. "I was just comparing the good ol' U.S. of A to cheery ol' England." she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to offend anyone." she paused. "I _never_ mean to offend anyone. I just _do_." she was quiet for a moment, Harry watched her intently.

"That's what the Dark Lord is all about. Just pure racism. Plain and simple. He thinks that some wizards are better than others because they have pure blood lines, which means that their whole family are witches and wizards, no muggles at all."

"What's wrong with muggles?" Kat said jutting out her chin.

"Nothing. And sorry to break it to you, but you hardly have any muggle in you at all."

"And why's that?"

"Well, your father is pure blood. And well, Voldemort is a bit like Hitler." Harry said putting into a tense that Kat would relate to better. " and I seriously doubt that he would have sex with a muggle."

"Hell why not? Hitler raped Jewish woman all the damn time." her eyes avoided his as she uttered the word 'rape'.

"Well, hmm, yes but I'm sure he murdered them straight afterwards." he paused and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, well I reckon there is a slight, very slight chance, mind you, that your mum was muggle born, and your grandmother too." he paused again in deep thought as they sat down in a cozy arm chair. "Yeah, she kept her pregnancy a secret and then when she had the baby she went into hiding."

"Shit, how can ya hide the fact that you're pregnant?" she said hoarsely draping her arm around his neck.

"There's a special charm you can do to make it look normal." his eyes scanned the room. "See that girl right there... the one with the brown curls?" he said pointing to a sixth year.

"Uh huh." she smiled expectantly.

"She's seven months." Kat's jaw dropped.

"Look at her, good Lord." she looked angrily at the girl who was flirting shamelessly with a pack of sixth year boys. Her blouse was open precariously low, and her skirt was so short that it looked like underwear. "It ain't the charm that pisses me off, it looks like she'll have another bun in the oven before she even had the first one." she shook her head indignantly and started to get up to tell her so, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her over the arm of the chair so that she was now laying across his lap.

"Breathe darling." he smiled calmly, (Occlumency did wonders for his temper) his arms still tightly wrapped around her body. "Though, you look dead cute when you're angry." he said smiling leaning down so there noses were an inch apart.

"I – ain't – cute." she breathed hard; as she was being compressed against him.

"Oh, but you are..." he whispered, slowly nuzzling her nose, Kat's eyes glazed over, her barrier once more shattering by his will. She gave into his kisses, and giggled raspily against his mouth as she pulled away. The common room had suddenly grown as silent as a cemetery, everyone had dropped what (s)he was doing and was now staring at the famous Harry Potter snogging unblushingly with their arch-enemy's granddaughter. Harry cracked his eyes open, not wanting to see what was happening in the silence, which at this time of day, was usually a ruckus. He felt Kat tense up against him, as if preparing to fire her perpetual ammunition of chastisements.

"Honestly Harry,"

"What does he think he's playing at?"

"Who's that girl?"

"What a slag."

"Minger."

"How nauseating."

"What will Hermione say?"

Kat was now shaking in silent fury and if was all that Harry could do but just hold on to her and ignore the open ruthless comments shooting at them from all directions. The roomed seemed to be buzzing with negativity, the usually cheerful Gryffindors were being undeniably benign.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked in her authoritative voice, bustling into the common room from her appointed Head Girl dormitory at the top of the stairs. Harry took this opportunity to flip Kat over off of her back, when everyone's eyes were on Hermione. Kat was still furiously staring at Hermione, she, however, was obvious to Kat's malice, was gazing around the room, trying to determine what the uproar was about. She finally caught Harry's eye, he was looking guilty about something, she could only guess what, sure enough she didn't look very far, Kat was looking murderous , still tangled in Harry's arms, her skirt hiked up, her hair mussy. Hermione could only guess what there doing to get the common room into pandemonium. "Harry, a word please." Hermione said turning on her heal and striding back to the privacy of her dormitory.

"Right." he said sadly. "I'll be right back." Harry sighed, and kissed Kat quickly on the cheek. He walked slowly, dreading at the thought of what he was about to hear. Kat watched him, but once he was out of site she rounded on the nearest girl.

"Which one of you bitches called me a slag?" she narrowed her eyes, looking very dangerous. "I may not be from 'round here, but it don't take long to pick up on the lingo." she sneered around the room, everyone had taken a step back, their eyes nearly popping from their skulls. At that moment Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and Ron crawled through the portrait hole from the great hall. Ginny nearly screamed at the ferocious look on Kat's face, but quickly found that she wasn't the only one frightened.

"Kat?" Ginny managed to clearly say.

"Yeah?" she tip-toed to see who it was. "Oh hey there." she smiled at Ginny who was making her way through the crowd. What a difference a smile made to her face, instead of intimidating she now seemed approachable.

"What happened?" Ginny said looking around at the silent shocked faces of her fellow classmates.

"Well, Harry kissed me. And then everybody started freakin' out." Ginny smiled. "Then the name calling started." Kat gazed around menacingly. One of the girls that had called her 'slag' stifled a cry of fear as Kat's penetrating blue eyes connected with hers. Kat sneered at her, really laughing inside, she loved making other people uncomfortable, making them feel foolish of themselves. The girl looked away, cold sweet beading at her forehead._ She looks like a scared rabbit_, Kat nearly smiled at the thought.

"Well, where's Harry then?" Ginny asked smiling at Kat who seemed to be enjoying the whole ordeal.

"Bushy Britches." Kat said as if it scared her to say it.

X

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked passing past him. "How could you do this?" she asked running her fingers through her bushy hair. "Just how could you do this?" she stopped pacing and looked directly at him. "What do you _think_ you're doing?" she put her hands on her hips, bracing herself for an answer.

"I dunno Hermione, what do you _think_ I'm doing?" he said exasperated sitting down on the floor. "Stop acting like my mum. You'd terrify me if you were my mum." he cracked a smile at her, but his usual charm failed to work on his best friend. She physically bristled and started pacing again, Harry just rested his head back against the wall.

"I really don't know how to react to this Harry." she said after a few moments. She sounded like the old friendly Hermione, the Hermione before Kat barreled into their lives.

"React to what 'Mione?" Harry asked getting knowing full well the answer.

"Her." her eyes softened. "Why did you have to fall for _her_?"

"I didn't _have to_, it just happened." Harry mussed his hair up with his massive hand, Hermione loved when he did that. "I went to America expecting to save the poor girl from Voldemort's torture, I expected to give her to the Order and my job to be done." he shook his head and a smile slowly spread across his face remembering Kat throwing herself on him in the bathroom, "But I got so much more.." Harry trailed off, his eyes glazing over, no longer connecting with Hermione's, a slight smile still plastered upon his handsome face, her raspy purr of a laugh reverberating through his head.

"Right then." Hermione managed to choke out, she was on the verge of tears. "Harry, I want you to know as a friend, not only a friend, your best friend, I– I." tears were streaming down her face now, she couldn't bring herself to continue.

"What Hermione?" he reached out and grabbed her hand. "You and Ron are my best friends, we all care about each other. But Kat's different... she's..." he stopped, attempting to find a word to describe her. "She's..."

"Beguiling?" Hermione offered, Harry scowled. "Harry listen to yourself, you've known her a total of twenty-four hours, and all of a sudden you're in love? C'mon let's be logical here, you've met just yesterday, there's been no time for you to get to know each other well enough for love." she tried to gain control of herself. "It's an infatuation Harry." he dropped her hand.

"Well, no... but there's something about her, I can't describe it." he started to turn to go.

"So that it then? Head over heels?" she sounded angry and defeated at the same time, he stopped and turned to her.

"'Mione..." he sighed. "Come now, you really are being like a mum." he smiled half heartedly at her. "Trying to hold me back?"

"Yes."she held her chin up indignantly.

"Yes?" he walked over to her once more.

"Yes." she looked stern.

"Care to explain?" he asked pulling his hands up in frustration.

"No." she said simply.

"Hermione you have to idea how I felt when I saw her for the first time, it seemed like it wasn't really the first time. It was like I've known her... known her as long as I've known you." he ran his hand through his hair again. "I don't think I should have to explain myself to you Hermione, don't you trust me to make my own decisions?" his hand still on his head, gripping his hair.

"Of course Harry, but honestly." Hermione tried again but Harry put up his hand.

"Good night Hermione." he turned and bounded down the stairs. He saw Kat talking animatedly to Ginny and company, the rest of the common room had gotten back to normal.

"So then, I dislocated my knee when my foot got caught in the stirrup and the horse got spooked and kept on a runnin' draggin' me on the ground. My foot finally came a-loose when I twisted my leg kinda funny and it just kinda ... popped."

"Gross..."

"Cor."

"Wicked!"

"I've broken my leg." started Ron.

"Must we listen to this yet again?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Yeah don't put her through that sort of torture." Harry said walking up behind Kat. They all giggled, and Ron's ear's tinged pink, which Kat saw and continued to laugh raspily.

"Speaking of torture," Ginny said as the laughter died down, "how many bones have you broken?" she looked up at Kat.

"Well, I reckon the better question to ask is what bones haven't I broken?" she smiled at Harry who sat of the arm of her chair. "But yeah, speakin' of torture, how was Bushy Britches? Give ya a hard time?"

"Just a little." Harry grinned at her, but Kat's smile morphed into a yawn. "Right," he said still grinning, "time for bed then." Ginny, Ron, Seamus, and Neville all groaned.

"Er, I'm gonna stay up a wee bit later." Seamus said slyly, looking at Ginny from the corner of his eye.

"Me too." she said catching on.

"Right." Ron said getting to his feet, once again supplying Seamus with the look of death, then he and Neville left up the boys staircases.

"Goodnight." his lips overtook hers. "See you in the morning."

"'Night." she grinned against his lips.

X

The ceiling of the Great Hall was an omen for what the day was to bring to Harry. But he wasn't looking at the blackened clouds peppered frequently with lightning bolts, he was more interested in Kat's story about Madame Foncé. He was enraptured by the way the French rolled off her tongue so easily. They made their way slowly to the Gryffindor table. Naturally, the whole school knew already of Kat's outburst to Umbridge and her and Harry's lip lock up in Gryffindor tower. They no longer shrank back in fear, but on the contrary now gawked at her in either awe or jealousy. The two sat across from Hermione and Ron whom were sitting rather close together. Good mornings were shared, even if Hermione's was a mere terse nod.

"This came for you." Ron said handing Harry the _Prophet_ and an important looking letter.

"Thanks." he set the _Prophet_ aside and began to open the scroll with the Ministry emblem on it.

"May I?" Kat questioned gesturing to the paper. Harry nodded and Kat proceed opening the _Prophet_. "Jesus! Does everything move in this place?" Kat said remembering the portraits and the staircases, and now on the front page of the newspaper was the gruesome Dark Mark hovering eerily over a house, below muggles and wizards alike were milling around in panic.

"Bloody Hell." Harry said crumpling the paper with one hand.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione and Kat said, both leaning closer to him. They eyed each other wearily, but ultimately were more concerned with Harry than throwing angry looks at each other.

"Here." he handed it to Hermione.

**Harry James Potter,**

_It is requested of you to meet with the Minister of Magic, Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour. Kindly report to the Hogwarts Headmistress' office at 7:00 PM, November 1, 1997._

**R. Scrimgeour**

"I'm guessing those two go hang and hang then?" Ron said motioning to the letter and the hectic scene on the paper.

"I would think so, yes." Harry said skimming over the Prophet in front of Kat.

"Kat's confused!" she said sadly.

"You might have to get used to that feeling for a bit." he said smiling down at her.

"That's the worst thing you could ever say to me." she said covering her heart with her hand. "That's one of my biggest fears. I hate not knowin' things. It's been drivin' me crazy now knowin' what's been goin' on. I'm just itchin' to get my hands on a book that could clear all this up." Harry's eyes shifted from Kat and landed on Hermione.

"Um." Ron said staring open mouthed.

"Here!" Hermione huffed as she dove under the table to her bad. She surfaced with Hogwarts, A History and slammed it down in front of her. "That should clear things up a bit." and stalked out of the Hall lugging her bag with her.

"What in Merlin's name does she have her bag? It's a bleeding weekend!" Ron stammered and reluctantly parted with his breakfast. "S'pose I'll follow her, she better be less miffed by the time we head down to Hogsmeade."

"Go on then." Harry said slowly, thinking that perhaps he should follow her, but the warmth from Kat's body against his pushed the thought from his mind.


	10. What Goes Up

**Howdy there. Here's a two for one. A double dose, if you will. I'm giving ya a nice big feast before a fast. Well, my surgery is tomorrow, and as much as I love writing, it'll be on hold for at least 2 weeks. Sorry, but I'll be wallowing around in lucidity in my bed high or narcotic pain killers. What a treat, I tell you what. So make me feel better by leaving me lots and lots of nice reviews eh? YES REVIEWS DAMMIT! Do it! Thanks, as always, for your support. – Bex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but oh! if I did... ahem... anyway ... ) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. Just my amazing character of Kathryn Adara Riddle. Everything and everyone else is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!**

CHAPTER TEN : What Goes Up ...

"I'm so glad I've found this  
I'm so glad I did  
People are fragile things, you should know by now  
Be careful what you put them through  
People are fragile things, you should know by now  
You'll speak when you're spoken to  
It breaks when you don't force it  
It breaks when you don't try"

"Munich" Editors

X

Kat was so immersed into _Hogwarts, A History_ Harry hardly got a word in. She batted her hand at him, in a much Hermione-like fashion if he attempted to bother her. So when he put a hand on her shoulder to tell her goodbye for his meeting with Scrimgeour, all he got was a slight grunt and mumbled "see ya later". He sighed as he turned from her. Hermione caught his eye when he made his way to the portrait hole.

"Good luck." she mouthed to him. He smiled and waved.

"Come in Harry." McGonagall's sharp voice pierced through the heavy oak door. As he entered the room he saw Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Moody and of course Dumbledore's portrait. But Harry had to do a double take as he saw Dumbledore staring intently at Sali.

"Good evening Harry." Scrimgeour's yellowish eyes held Harry's cold ones for a moment.

"Evening." he said tersely, remembering their last meeting after Dumbledore's funeral.

"Harry, I want to apologize for getting off on the wrong foot with you." Scrimgeour started. But Harry waved the words away.

"What is it that you want." he said bluntly.

"I want to cooperate with you. And your plans to destroy Voldemort." his yellow eyes lit up and he stood to his full height.

"Oh." Harry said, taken aback. "Well, er..." he stuttered, attempting to find something intelligent to say.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. "Harry, I know that you and Rufus had a difficult time getting acquainted with each other, but please, for my sake, be as helpful as possible in Rufus' qualms."

"Yes sir." Harry said mutely.

"So, you may be wondering what you're doing here." Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded. "Well, we, as in all five of us," he gestured to Sali, "were worried that you are distracted."

"From what?" he said dumbly.

"Precisely." Moody muttered.

"No really! What?" Harry said.

"Perhaps the destruction of He Who Must Not Be Named!" McGonagall said shrilly.

"Oh." he mumbled. "I'm not distracted." he said indignantly.

"What about Miss Riddle?" she said standing.

"What about her?" he said, smiling at the thought of Kat's purr of a laugh.

"You've spent nearly 3 months searching for her, not bothering doing anything else." she retorted.

"Well, I believe that as she is a horcrux, she is a major part of the plan. And now that she's safe here with me – us, I can concentrate on the other horcruxes." Harry said.

"Good that you think that." Moody mumbled to himself.

"Well, Harry. I'm glad that you believe Kathryn is safe here." Dumbledore said.

"What's that mean?" Harry demanded spinning around to face the golden portrait.

"We'll discuss that later, once we're on our own." Dumbledore said.

"Fine." Harry said breathing deeply to regain his temper.

"Potter, we caught a break this morning." Moody barked, making nearly everyone jump.

"What's that Mad-Eye?" Harry asked.

"We got three captives, only two dead. Muggles mind you, but deaths none the less." he cleared his throat. "The three cowering idiots let us in on a little secret that the Dark Lord won't be too keen on us having."

"And that is?" Harry said leaning towards the seasoned Auror.

"He's got loads of beasts on his side."

"Yeah, I thought we already knew that though." Harry blurted. Moody's face fell a bit but Dumbledore stepped in.

"We knew he has beasts Harry, just not specifically which ones."

"Right." Moody said, gaining his composure again. "So anyway, he's got a Specimorphagus."

"Wow." Harry said.

"Yeah, and loads of dementors, acromantulas, some goblins, some giants, vampires, werewolves, couple of dragons and a manticore." he said in a hushed tone.

"Manticore?" Harry said, shocked. "How did he get his hands on one of those?"

"Noone knows." Moody said. "But what we do know is that we need to keep our eyes open, even more so now that we know what he has in his hands." Harry shook his head in approval.

"Perhaps we should alert the media, or let the people know how to defend themselves against these creatures?" Scrimgeour spoke up.

"Precisely." Dumbledore said. "Can you see that it happens Rufus?"

"I'll see to it Albus." He nodded, checked his pocket watch and then turned to Harry. "Well, Harry, I want you to know that I am indeed on your side. Keep that in mind next time I ask a favor from you." he gave one last nod at Dumbledore before limping from the room.

"I'll be off as well Albus." Moody said. "Lots to do with those sniveling bastards." he grinned in a sick sort of way before following Scrimgeour out of the door.

"Thank you Alastor." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, will you see to it that the gentlemen get to the gates without problem. They both have a slight disability in their walking apparatuses."

"Absolutely Albus." she nodded curtly at Harry before leaving them alone.

"So, what's this about Kat not being safe here." Harry blurted as soon as the door was closed.

"It's not so much that she's not safe _here_, as much as she's not safe _anywhere_."

"So what does that mean?" Harry locked eyes with Dumbledore.

"Harry," he said after a moment. "I don't think it's a good idea for you and Miss Riddle to have a relationship."

"What? Why?" Harry asked aghast, one because he didn't think Dumbledore knew about it, and two because he didn't think that he would care.

"This afternoon Severus received an owl from Wormtail, it was urgent that he come to Voldemort's aide. Apparently earlier this morning Voldemort had an... an episode and Severus had to cure him."

"A what?"

"He had a sort of convulsion, about the same time Miss Riddle and yourself were on the lake."

"Oh..." he said blushing, remembering that moment(s). "So, what does that mean then? I can cause Voldemort pain when I kiss Kat?" he said brightening at the thought.

"No, it means you send out a signal, a beacon if you will, to Voldemort. Never forget Harry, that you have a connection with Voldemort."

"I also have a connection with Kat." Harry sighed. "Why do you think that is Professor, when I'm around her I feel like I've known her for years?"

"Perhaps she reminds you of someone you already know?" Harry thought for a moment.

"She's totally unique. I don't know anyone like her." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily regarding Harry.

"If you're sure." he said.

"Yeah," Harry began to get up. "Professor." he stopped.

"Yes Harry."

"I'd like permission to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Kat needs a wand and some robes, plus I need to withdrawal from Gringotts."

"Yes, Miss Riddle will be needing some supplies, you may go, but you must be extremely careful, Voldemort's spies are everywhere nowadays, especially from the news we just discovered. Keep your wand at hand."

"Yes sir." he began to leave again. "Professor."

"Yes Harry."

"Er– well, is her grandmother alive... and was she muggle?"

"The answer to both of your questions is no." Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Ione O' Tréan was a pure blood from a very high Irish family, she fell in love with Tom in Hogwarts, apparently she knew not of the evil that was constantly eating away at Tom." he paused. "I think she didn't _want_ to know about the happenings when she and him weren't together intimately." he paused again. "McKayla was born the same year your father, mother, and of course Sirius. Voldemort did not know he had a daughter for roughly twenty years, and when he did discover he did in fact have a daughter, he did not care."

"When did he start to care?"

"I don't exactly know, probably about the time when he discovered about horcruxes, but I do know that the night before McKayla was murdered so was Ione."

"Should I tell Kat all this?"

"You can if you think she can understand and cope with it."

"I don't reckon she can, she has a heavy load on her, she got pushed into our world, and is being sort of cast out because of it. I can only help her so much. You should see her reading _Hogwarts, A History_, it's amazing how fast she can read, I've only seen one other --"

"Harry." he interrupted his ramblings about her. "I need to tell you once more, control your emotions with Kathryn, it's imperative, you may think not, but the connection between the two of you is dark magic."

"What?" he said shocked.

"Yes, it was created at the same moment that the link with Voldemort was.

"How?"

"Well all parent have a special bond with their children, and the moment that it was forged with you it immediately connected you to his offspring, Kathryn." Harry stood there for a moment letting that sink in. "I know you may think it trivial, but this indeed is very serious Harry, do not let your emotions get the better of you, nor your hormones." Dumbledore's non twinkling eyes caught Harry's sternly. " I know I've said this already many times this years, but I need to impress upon the usefulness of Occlumency. Kathryn is here for safety, not to be put into further danger by your – relationship. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." he turned abruptly and left the room. He made his way briskly to the prefect's bathroom. "Greenleaf." Harry said through gritted teeth as he charged into the marble room and stopped. With all the fury that he held in his being, he unleashed it on the bench, mirrors, towels, water taps, and sinks that were in the bathroom. He sank to his knees from exhaustion putting his head in his hands, he finally cleared his mind of everything including the pain that was chasing through him. The one time he was truly happy to be with a girl, and not he is told that he can no longer feel the things that he's never felt. He finally got up, cleaned the damage that he caused, and woefully started his journey to his dormitory.

XX

"Oi, Kathryn." a loud voice broke the sweet slumber I was partaking in. "Oi, Harry says you need to get up and meet him in the common room." Parvati, the pretty, annoying, Indian girl stood over me.

"How come he's not here?" I asked groggily.

"Well, for starters its against the rules to be up here, not that it's stopped him from seeing Hermione before." she said gazing at herself in the mirror making sure every hair was in place.

"Yeah but here was with me yesterday." I said rolling out of be and throwing up my hair in a messy pony tail.

"Yeah but things change don't they?" she said putting on huge dangling gold earrings.

"Whatever." I muttered slipping on my jeans under Harry's shirt (which, have I mentioned smells delicious).

"Yeah whatever, he said he's wait up for you by the fire." she said, and with one last fleeting glance at herself in the mirror, she was gone. I threw on my undershirt and a Hogwarts sweater, then strapped on my shoes. My stomach rumbled as I navigated myself down to the common room.

"Hello there." I said coming very close to him and opened my face, expecting a kiss. But when I didn't receive one I looked up into his eyes and was shocked to see no warmth in them. The frigid green balls scanned my face and then pulled away and found something else to freeze.

"Good morning, I got permission to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." he said mechanically.

"What kinda supplies?" I said solemnly sitting down.

"Well, robes, a wand, just normal supplies... we could get you some regular clothes also." he said, almost sounding like himself.

"Awesome." I said getting up, hoping that I was just imagining his coldness, hoping that at any moment he would kiss me.

"Indeed, off to breakfast, then we'll apparate to Diagon Alley from Hogsmede."

"Whatever you say." I said not fully understanding him. I saw a flicker of a grin, but even before I could blink it was gone. He picked up a cloak and handed it to me.

"You may want this, I shrunk it to fit you better, it's going to be cold to you out there."

"Thanks darlin'." I said taking it, and looked into his face, a glimmer of pain flashed across as he avoided my eyes.

"No problem, let's go." I had to almost jog to catch up to him as he made his way down seven flights of stairs and into the breakfast hall. "Let's eat fast so we can get to Diagon Alley early." he said sitting down and started piling his plate with eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Alright."

"Right, you ready?" Harry asked as I set my empty goblet down about ten minutes later (through agonizing silence).

"Righto." I said standing, still confused my his distantness.

X

"OY! HARRY!" a loud voice called from the right, the familiar Three Broomsticks.

"Morning George." Harry steered Kat over to the stocky red head.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred." the twin said indignantly.

"Don't give me that load of waffle, honestly, I've known you two for six years, don't expect me to not know the difference."

"Oh, well bugger, you buggered it up. OY FRED! HARRY'S HERE!" he bellowed into the pub. "Wait a tic, why aren't you at school? You lot don't get let out for Hogsmede for another three hours. Cheers mate! Sneaking out... taking a leaf out of our book are you? And with a bird no less..." his brown eyes surveyed Kat. "Enchantè mademoiselle." he said extravagantly bowing, taking her hand, and kissing it sloppily. Kat was giggling throatily, when Fred stepped out into the blustery day.

"Hullo Harry, Hermio--" he stopped and gawked down at her.

"Forgive my brother, he'll need a bucket for his drool soon. Oy Fred! Stop being so bloody rude."

"Er, hello." he said clearing his throat, "And you are?"

"Just the question I was going to ask." ejaculated George.

"This is Kat from America..."

"The dream girl?" the twins said together.

"Yup, that's me fellas." she smiled.

"So Harry, why _are _you here early?" Fred said raising his eyebrows at Kat.

"Oh, don't be daft," he said. "We were going to Diagon Alley to get Kat some supplies."

"Oh, brilliant." George said.

"Take a toffee for the road?" Fred asked sweetly to Kat holding out a fat buttered colored candy with a white center.

"We'd rather not." Harry said urgently taking Kat's outstretched hand, but quickly dropped it.

"Party pooper." they said together, as Fred stowed the Ton Tongue Toffee back into his green dragon skin jacket. "Well how about a Skiving Snackbox then?" Fred said.

"We've added two new flavors." George said.

"That may become useful." Harry said taking the small purple box, thinking how boring History could be. "Cheers! We have to run though. We may see you later today if we get done early."

"Until then." the twins grinned at Kat.

"Nice meetin' ya'll." she beamed up at the them.

"And you."

"Au Revoir!" George said taking her hand again.

"He's been practicing on his French ever since Fleur's friends have been working at Gringotts." Harry grinned.

"_C'est bon, mais, vous accents ont besoin de l'aide. Aider beaucoup! _ " Kat said. George turned red, but Harry turned and continued walking down the road until it was secluded.

That's good, but, your accent needs much help. Much help indeed.

X

"Alright here we are." Harry said quickly separating himself from Kat as they arrived in the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron. Kat looked skeptically up at him, but he was attempting to find the right brick. "Three up . . . two across," he muttered tapping the correct brick with his wand. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." he said emitting Kat before him, as the bricks shifted themselves into an archway.

"Wow." was all Kat managed to say as she walked the cobbled street.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well Hell, what am I allowed to do?" she grinned up at him, and he attempted not to smile back. "I mean, what are we here for?"

"To get your supplies for Hogwarts, so you can choose from a cauldron, a wand, some robes, dragon hide gloves, er . . . a telescope, brass scales . . . and er . . . one last thing, oh. Phials!" he finished the list. "But we have to go to Gringotts first, the bank." He added before she could ask.

"Well," she paused looking at the shops, and suddenly she stopped. "Oh Harry! Can I get a pet?" her eyes shone so brightly that Harry's harsh facade faltered.

"Alright." with an ecstatic shriek she seized his arm and drug him into the Magical Menagerie.

"I've always wanted a cat, but Aunt Mags claimed that she was allergic. Load of shit I always thought." she continued rambling as she surveyed the wall of cages.

"Can I help you with anything?" a gaunt woman asked behind the counter.

"Yes please, she's looking of a cat."

"A cat? Just a plain cat? Or a kneazle?"

"This one!" Kat gushed holding a spotted gray cat with large ears and a huge fluffy tail.

"A kneazle mix then, I'll have him crated and shipped."

"To Hogwarts, thanks very much." Harry payed the witch out of his pocket money. As they walked back out into the sunlight, Kat seemed to be floating she was so happy.

"Thanks Harry!" she squealed hugging him.

"You're welcome." he said hugging her back, temporarily forgetting himself. As he took in the scent of her hair, he remembered that he was no longer supposed to be happy and removed himself from her. "Let's get to Gringotts, we have loads to do today."

X

"Harry!" Hermione waved him down across the crowded pub.

"Hey, 'Mione." he said grinning, lugging two of Kat's bags into the booth forcing Kat and Hermione to sit across from him. "Where's Ron?"

"Suckin' face with that girl over there." Kat answered with a slight giggle, Hermione's eyes also shown with mirth.

"Meagan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, its about time too, they've only been dancing about it for ages." Hermione sighed contently, as if a great weight has been lifted off of her. "It was hard work, but someone had to do it."

"And quite a good job you did Miss Granger." Harry grinned as he signaled over for three butterbeers. He sighed in relief. He was concerned that Ron and Hermione were going to have a relationship. He thought how awkward it would be if the two of them were actually together, and then, as it was inevitable, after the breakup, it would be even more unbearable. He preferred them bickering rather than them having a relationship.

"Did you play Cupid?" Kat asked.

"Obviously." Hermione scoffed.

"Just tryin' to keep up there Polly Anna, simma down." Kat said putting her hands up. Hermione caught Harry's eye, he gave her a hard glare, and she dropped the subject.

"Three butterbeers." Madam Rosmerta slammed the frosted glasses on the table. "On the house Mr. Potter." she winked at him as she pranced away in her high heels.

"You're amazed every time she does that. Just drink up and appreciate it." Hermione said following her own advice.

"I don't want to get free stuff just because I'm famous."

"Believe me Harry, that's only part of it."

"She's got the hots for ya darlin'." Kat said. Harry blushed and feebly protested but the girls persisted.

"Honestly Harry." they said at the same time. A spark flew through their eyes as they glared at each other, but Harry couldn't help himself as he laughed.

"Oi!" a loud voice broke the awkward moment.

"Hullo Ron." Harry said still grinning.

"Hello all." a girl said brightly. She has long honey colored hair that hung in her golden eyes perfectly, giving her a tussled sexy look.

"Hello Meagan."

"Hi, sorry to bother you Hermione, but I was wondering if you could help me with our Arithmancy work that's due Wednesday?" her gilded eyes lit up hopefully.

"Of course." Hermione nodded.

"Wicked." Meagan grinned and tugged the red-head away, Ron waved absent-mindedly over his shoulder.

"Ya'll are speakin' in tongues. I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout." Kat said looking sad.

"Likewise." Hermione said, as she drained her butterbeer and left the table. "See you at dinner." she said to Harry.

"Everyone's in such a chipper mood today." Kat said sarcastically, her facade of fortitude shrouded her eyes. Harry almost forgot himself and reached for her hand, but caught himself and reached for a napkin instead. "Why are you doing this Harry?" she slammed her hand down on the napkin that he was attempting to attain. Her eyes swam with grief, Harry realized that it was causing her as much pain as it was him to be so distant.

"I – I–."

"Oi Harry!" FLASH! Colin Creevey's face popped from behind the camera.

"I'll get it developed straight away." he grinned.

"Now you can take yourself straight away." Kat said rubbing the spots from the eyes. Colin laughed shrilly as he turned to go. Kat looked to Harry for explanation, her expression was hard.

"You wanted to see the library right?" he said standing, remembering (woefully) those hours on the lake yesterday.

"That's not answerin' my question." she said not moving.

"No, but it'll answer other questions." he said grabbing the bags and started to walk away. Kat smashed her fist on the table as she got up and followed him out of the crowded bar.

X

"Saints alive!" Kat gasped as she gazed around at the library.

"Sit here and I'll find you a book that might interest you." he said motioning to their normal table. He returned several minutes later with _Hogwarts, A History_. "You can pick up where you left off."

"Thanks." her eyes were bright as she grabbed eagerly at the heavy book. She plunged herself into the books, as Harry took out the Potions essay he need to do. After about an hour and a half Harry looked up to see Kat more than halfway through, his jaw dropped. She didn't even look up when he got up to get another book, he was amazed at how fast she could read, he knew only one other witch that could read at that alarming pace. He returned to see her nose still in the book, but as he set the book (_A History of Magic_) down she finally looked up.

"Having fun?" he asked grinning despite himself.

"This is so fascinatin'!" she said happily. "Did you know that the suits of armor that are around the castle were some of the knights that served for King Author?" she gave him one fleeting jovial smile then thrust her nose back into the last ten pages of the over thousand page book.


	11. What Goes Up II

**Part two to your lovely long ass chappie. Enjoy. and don't forget to review. Thanks – Bex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but oh! if I did... ahem... anyway ... ) nor any of the other people or wizarding world. Just my amazing character of Kathryn Adara Riddle. Everything and everyone else is the brilliance of J.K Rowling. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!**

Chapter 10B : What Goes Up Part II

"Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came"

"Sorrow" - Flyleaf

X

Harry's strange behavior was slightly overlooked now that he had successfully sidetracked Kat. He made sure she was able to check out books herself, since she went through them like Mandy Brocklehurst went through acne medication - a term that Ron came up with. Harry was rather proud of himself, because he didn't have to worry about being distant to her if she wasn't giving attention to any thing that wasn't bound and had more than three hundred pages. His eyes lingered on her form as she bent over _Intermediate Transfiguration_. She said she's "takin' a likin' to the thought of turnin' somthin' into somethin' else." The third year transfiguration book was half-way through and in her 'already read' pile lay 2 potions, 3 charms, 2 transfiguration, 1 Herbology, and 2 history books, but she wouldn't touch a divination book ("too corny, real magic interests me more" she had said). Ginny was the only animate object she would talk to, because Kat deduced that she couldn't talk to Harry, she couldn't look in his eyes and realize that the feeling of want was gone. Ginny and Kat nearly got thrown out of the library when Ginny told her about how Fred and George escaped Hogwarts two years ago because Kat was laughing so hard. Hermione bustled in the library just at that moment and sat her mountain of book down to that of Kat's.

"Honestly Ginny, you're already on her bad side." she said throwing a scared look at Madam Pince. Kat had a similar look on her face, the fact dawned on her that she needed to be on the batty librarian's good side, that, or she wouldn't be able to check out books, (Oh, the horror!)

"Yeah, sorry Hermione, ever since she caught me and Harry in here she can't even look at me with out her eye twitching." she said grinning slightly.

"What happened then?" Kat asked in a cautioned whispered.

"We were eating chocolate." Ginny said as if she were confessing to murder. A raspy giggle passed Kat's lips, Harry poked his head from a bookshelf and watched the girls in bittersweet silence. "Oh, I have something for you." Ginny sais suddenly diving down to get into her bag.

"What's it?" Kat asked in a hushed awed sort of voice, as Ginny handed her the large heavy book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ . "Wow!" her azure eyes scanned the synopsis with longing. Harry's throat closed on and his stomach did sort of a flip-flop, her expression was the same as she looked at him when they were on the lake.

"Well if you two don't mind, I'm going to work." Hermione looked down her nose at Kat, then snatched her Arithmancy book from the pile that Kat was about to read. Kat was about to open her mouth, when Harry turned and stared right at Kat. A look of panic streaked across his face.

"Er – I'm going to – go." he said hurriedly turning on his heel.

"Dammit!" Kat whispered putting her head down in her folded arms.

"What's with him?" Ginny asked the question that was on all their minds.

"I dunno, one minute he's kissin' on me, and bein' all sweet, the next he can't even look me in the eye." Kat said, her voice muffled through her arms. Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her book in deep thought.

X

"Can anyone tell me the name of the epsilon double star in the constellation _Canus Major_, in Arabic the word means maiden or virgin." Professor Sinistra's voice penetrated through the dark. "Miss Riddle?" the astrology teacher, for once, did not call on Hermione.

"Adara." she said happily.

"Correct." she sounded astonished. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"It's my middle name." Kat grinned, as she looked over at the stunned Hermione, who still had her hand semi-raised. "Just 'cause I talk slow, don't mean I'm stupid." she whispered to her as Professor Sinistra told more about Adara's connection to Sirius.

"This means war." Hermione choked out to Ron who was on her other side.

"Does anyone know the incantation to create a portkey?"

"Portus." Kat said jovially as Flitwick nodded at her.

"Moonstone!"

"Azkaban Prison!"

"Fidelius Charm!"

"Nine Registered Animagi!"

"So what's the score then?" Harry asked amused to Ron who had a running tally.

"Eight-ten Kat, not counting the one they answered at the same time. I swear if Kat wins I'll kiss her!" Ron said jokingly as Hermione gave Kat a look that could burn through wood, but Kat merely grinned cheerfully at her.

It was Tuesday afternoon and although Harry was finding great amusement through the two girls, watching Kat be so happy was hard on his nerves. He wanted to joke with her, laugh along with her, hear her sweet scratchy giggle without remorse. But of course, every time she caught his eye he would look away, and her barrier once more barred anyone from getting inside to see the real Kat. The one that threw grapes, the one that gasped at the beauty of the lake, the ne that could read through a 1,000 page book in four hours, the one that could make him feel alive. As he was gazing at her, it was as if she could feel his eyes on her, she turned and glared directing into his eyes, smouldering blue orbs burned into his. _Damn this connection_, he thought as he felt the anger pulse out of her from across Ron.

"Potter!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" he said snapping to attention from his reverie.

"You and Miss Riddle are to go to my office. Now."

"Yes Professor."

"Exam over different animagus forms Thursday Potter."

"Yes Professor." he drug his bag from the floor, turned slightly to make sure Kat was behind him (she was), and walked quickly from the classroom. As they walked through the hallways Harry could feel Kat right behind him, no matter if he slowed of quickened his pace, or moved from one side to the next, she stuck directly a half step behind him. He suddenly stopped, not wanting to play some childish game, but as Kat was so close to him when he stopped her body crashed into his, causing them to topple over to the stone floor. Harry rolled quickly to one side, but at the same moment Kat moved to that side so their bodies collided, knocking the breath out of both of them.

"So are you gonna tell me what's goin' on, or do you have to make me beg?" Kat said, perched atop of Harry's chest looking down into his face.

"What do you me–." his replay was cut off by Kat putting weight on his stomach from her backside.

"Don't play dumb with me Harry." she said barely whispering leaning closer. Harry closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Please Kat. Don't." he said softly, not being able to look at her.

"Fine." was all Kat managed to say as she got up and continued walking to the Headmistress' office, just down the hall. Harry sighed depressingly to himself as he followed her.

"Welcome." Dumbledore said as they ushered into the office. "I've just gotten word from the International Cooperation that they will meet at Miss Riddle's house in America tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning, their time." he sighed tiredly. Harry found it amazing that a portrait of a man could sound as defeated and tired as Dumbledore did. "I want you to be extremely careful Harry, take no risks and stick close to Mad-Eye." Harry nodded sullenly, looking at the silent stoic Kat out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore seemed to notice this and spoke up. "Kat I know this must be hard for you, but Harry will be with you the whole time." Harry looked up, forgetting his sympathy for him, he silently damned him, why did he have to rub in that fact?

"Thank you sir." she said solemnly knowing full well that Harry was no longer there for her.

"Is that all?" Harry said, barely maintaining his composure.

"Yes." Dumbledore's twinkling (mocking, Harry thought) blue orbs settled on his face. "Be safe." he rose and slid out of the portrait. His last glance seemed to penetrate into Harry, he could almost hear Dumbledore's voice ring in his head... "for her safety".

"Why do we have to meet at my house?" Kat broke the silence as they once again made their way to the common room.

"I dunno, I reckon we do have to go though." Kat rolled her eyes at him.

X

"Well Hermione managed to tie up the score, 10-all while you two went off to visit Dumbledore." Ron said melancholily stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth. "Wad he wan?" he said thickly. Harry glanced fleetingly at Kat who was (for once) reading by the fire, her short skirt ending abruptly after her voluptuous backside, he swallowed hard. "What is it mate?" Ron's face swam in front of Harry's vision.

"Did you notice how happy I was this weekend?" he asked turning his attention back to his best friend.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Go on." he urged after Harry didn't respond.

"Dumbledore," he paused collecting himself. "Dumbledore told me on Sunday night that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to have a relationship with Kat." he examined his hands. "It's worse than ending it with Ginny."

"That's bollocks mate."

"You don't understand." he cut off, not able to speak anymore, but Ron understood his unspoken words. He saw the way they looked at each other for the first time, the way he held her in his arms, the hours on the lake, the only thing Ron didn't understand was how much it hurt Harry.

"Honestly Ernie is really shirking off his Head Boy duties." Hermione interrupted the two boys as she rushed in. "I had to do extra tonight because he was off with Hannah! Now I have barely enough time to finish writing my Charms essay." she said rummaging around in her bag. The boys glanced at each other, Harry stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to turn in." he stated starting to walk away.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione grabbed his jumper sleeve. "I need to talk to you." her big brown eyes caught his pleading him to stay.

"Yeah?" he stopped. She caught his hand and drug him into the empty reading room adorning the common room, which was abandoned seeing how late it was.

"What's wrong? And don't try to tell me nothing, because I can tell something's bothering you." she hadn't let go of his hand.

"Just," he stopped. "Well, Kat."

"What about her?"

"I can't." he choked out. Hermione waited patiently, she gently lead him to the couch, he leaned heavily on her, then collapsed.

"What can't you do Harry." she whispered into his hair.

"Can't love her." he croaked. He hugged her, almost crying.

"Who said?" Hermione asked holding him.

"Dumbledore." came his muffled response, his head was pressed into her chest.

"He can't tell you that, I am in charge of all your affairs." she tried joking with him. "I'm Hermione Granger, The Boy Who Lived public relations." he chuckled softly and squeezed her. "You do what you want." she said softly.

"Thanks Hermione. But I can't." he looked at her, it was the first time he really _looked_ at her in a long time. She looked exactly the same, same thick, brown, bushy hair, strong chin, slight frame, but what changed was her eyes. Where they were once just plain brown, now he saw flecks of gold meddled within them, he saw deeper into them than he ever saw before. She blinked, and as if shaken from a dream, he saw plain old Hermione sitting inches away from him. He shook his head, got up, and walked to the door. "Thanks." he said over his shoulder to his best friend sitting on the couch. He was so confused and tired that as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

X

"Oi." a loud voice once again woke Kat.

"WHAT!" Kat growled at Parvati.

"Harry wants you."

"No he doesn't." she said stuffing her head down into the pillow.

"Yeah, he does, in the common room." she sounded exasperated.

"Shit." she rolled over and got stiffly to her feet. Parvati looked taken aback at her. For she had slept in the same black shirt that Harry had given her on the first night there and it was low cut and hiked up around her thigh.

"You should change first." she said slowly.

"Yeah, actually I was thinkin' of goin' down there naked." she rolled her eyes at Parvati and started to pull on her skirt. When Kat got into the common room Harry was pacing. "Yeah?" she said coming up to him.

"We're able to go to our first class, then lunch, then we have to go to America." he said.

"Alright. What's our first class again?" she asked pulling on her Converse shoes.

"History of Magic."

"Well, let's get a move on then." she sighed and started for the door. She had almost gotten used to Harry being distant, but sometimes he looked at her and she thought she could see a flicker of passion surface in his green eyes. She couldn't stand not being with Harry, he was her pillar of strength for two days, and now he seemed to be cold and not even wanting to look at her. Her emotional wall warded all emotions out, and she seemed her normal icy smart-mouthed self, even Ginny, who was the one person who she would actually talk to even noticed that sometimes she would sink into a deep reverie where her eyes would glaze over, as if remembering a fond memory that she would never have again.

"That class is more mind-numbing every time." Ron commented as they sat down at the lunch table. Harry sat close to Hermione, and Kat chose to sit by Ron, the other side of Meagan of course, she seemed to be farther away from Harry on purpose.

"Bah." Kat let out a sound of indifference as she slammed the spoon back into the Shepard's Pie dish.

"Are you nervous on going back to America?" Hermione was finally civil to Kat.

"Naw, no reason to." she said licking her fork.

"And why's that?"

"'Cause, from what I've heard there's gonna be like ten Aurors there."

"Well, there's still always room for caution." Hermione said brightly. Kat rolled her eyes and continued eating, she saw no point in retaliation.

"Are you ready?" Harry said after ten more minutes of restricted but polite conversation.

"Yup." she said getting up.

"Do be careful Harry." Hermione said gripping his hand.

"I will." he grinned bending down to hug her.

"Bye." she said to Ron and Ginny. "See ya'll later." she grinned.

"Bye!" they said together. A cool look was all Kat gave to Hermione as they walked away from the table.

"So what exactly are we doin' today?" Kat asked attempting to get Harry in a conversation. At much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she hated not being with someone, and for almost twenty-four hours she had him. Now she didn't understand why he was acting the way he was.

"Er–." he snapped his attention from the lake back to her. "I think the Ministry wants a first hand account of what happened and we can't keep your identity a secret anymore either, so expect media attention. I reckon the thing they'll want to talk to you most about is the fact that noone knew about you." he sighed. "They're a load of bloody idiots."

"The media or the ministry?" she asked as they came to the shore of the lake.

"Both." Kat laughed heartily. As her laughed rang through his head he realized what he had been missing for four days. She looked up into his face, the laughter still in her eyes. "Kat..." he reached out for her hand, but a long eel-like tentacle seized Kat's foot and drug her down into the depths of the murky lake. She couldn't even scream, the last thing Harry saw was a feminine version of Sirius' face shrewd up in terror her hand stretched out for him as she disappeared into the cold, dank lake.

Harry acted out of pure instinct as he summoned Gillyweed from Slughorn's office. He practically tore off his shoes, socks, robes, and shirt, he then placed a Bubblehead Charm upon himself. He searched frantically in the sky for the rubbery plant, it seemed years (merely seconds) later when he finally saw and ugly green mass soaring towards him. He grasped it from the air, took a running start, and plunged into the water after Kat. The water was cold, but not as frigid as it was two years ago during the February of the Triwizard Tournament, he accelerated himself quickly through the water using a propelling charm. He had no idea where she had gone. he stopped himself and tried to think rationally. He thought of one of her black high-top converse.

"_Accio Kat's shoe_!" he cried, this time the water not muffling his speech for the Bubblehead Charm was in effect. He waited only half a second before the shoe came hurtling to him from his right hand side. He snatched it, turned, and propelled himself forwards, also kicking frantically trying to move faster in any way possible. He didn't understand what had taken her, the giant squid knew better, or did it? Was it some strange beast that Hagrid adopted into being a pet. Harry remembered Norbert the dragon, Aragog, the blast-ended skrewts, and Gwap, his giant half brother. Harry shook his head, and strained his eyes through the impenetrable water attempting to see any sign of Kat, or the creature that abducted her. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a bare foot, but then it suddenly vanished. With renewed hope he drove himself full tilt. Again he saw the naked foot dragging limply along behind a massive serpentine monstrosity.

"_STUPIFY! IMPEDIMENTA_! _STUPIFY_!" he yelled ferociously directing the powerful spells at the monster. It froze, releasing Kat from it's crushing grip, Harry rushed over to her and shoved part of the Gillyweed into her mouth, he then worked her jaw to help the plant ease down into her system.

"_Enervate_!" he whispered gently stroking her floating hair. The re-awaking charm did not work on her, he started to panic as she failed to respond to several other spells, he noticed gills forming on her neck and her fingers and toes webbing. Her now greenish face looked peaceful as she floated serenely in Harry's arms.

"Kat, please Kat!" stroked her face. "I need you here with me, oh..." he slumped into her limp arms, pressing her hard against him. Kat sputtered out air that was compressed in her lungs, that were now gills. She heaved it out against Harry's bare shoulder, and gurgled something he couldn't understand. She looked shocked to find that they were under water but overwhelmed to see Harry's blanched face surrounded in a bubble. She stared at him, but then smiled and reached out for him. But then screamed issuing bubbles from her open mouth when she noticed her webbed fingers. She then fluttered her webbed fingers over her neck and felt the gills, her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Harry rested a comforting non-webbed hand on her shoulder and whispered hollowly through the bubble, "Kat, it's quite alright," he seemed to be encouraging himself at the same time, "You're alright, Merlin... when you went down..." he sighed, and stroked her webbed hand. "Ea- eat some of this." he continued shakily, digging into his pocket of his school uniform slacks and handing her the Gillyweed. Kat shrewd up her nose and shook her head.

"If you want to breathe I suggest you do so." he said severely. She shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly popped the remaining wad of Gillyweed into her mouth and chewed. Harry never took his eyes off of her, he continued to gaze at her contently until she swallowed, grimacing (looking extraordinarily like Sirius in his "wanted" photos) at the rubbery texture. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his affectionate gaze, but he just shook his head, lost for words, even if he had them he was unsure whether he would be able to express them. The much forgotten creature started to stir; the stunning spells were wearing off. "_STUPIFY_!" he yelled thrusting his wand at the monster, sending a red jet of light, immediately freezing it. "Stay put." he said and started to cautiously swim over to the beast, but she drifted closely behind him, regardless of his wishes. "What on Earth..." Harry stared curiously at the creature. The outstretched tentacle that at one time held Kat in a bone crushing grip was now a tawny lion paw, several of the other tentacles were now, a human hand, an eagle wing, a huge fin, and even what looked like a horse hoof. The eyes were cat-like at one point, then wide and staring as a fish, the new appendages flashing differently before their eyes. "Doppleganger..." Harry whispered incredulously. "_Wingardrium Leviosa_!" he said, levitating the shape-shifter according to the movements of his wand. "C'mon Kat, we have to go see Hagrid." Kat nodded her pale head solemnly. They started to swim upwards to the surface, the monster sill changing from the rapidly, a wing, a hand, a hoof, a paw, but it oddly at the same face each time it converted into a different animal, hazel eyes, a sandy tuft of hair, and thin, thin lips, that seemed to be in a perpetual sneer. Suddenly, Kat yanked frantically on Harry's arm, forcing him to stop swimming.

"What?" he asked, she motioned the her throat, showing the gills fading off her neck. Her eyes were big from pain, her chest was compressing from lack of oxygen. He quickly put a Bubbledhead charm on her and she could easily breathe again. "Sorry, I should've done that before." Harry said sheepishly. But for once, Kat did not reply, she was eagerly inhaling in the cherished air, her hands lay over her heaving chest, where the silver ring lay. "Kat," Harry's strong hands wrapped around her shoulders, she raised her azure eyes to meet his passionate gaze. "I'm sorry." his grip on her strengthened.

"You should be." she said sternly. His head came up off her shoulder, his expression was shocked.

"I can explain." he started.

"Pray do." she said in a fair imitation of an English maiden.

"Dumbledore said that it wouldn't be a good idea for us to have a relationship."

"He did?" she sounded outraged, and he just solemnly nodded. "Well Hell, I don't give a shit what he says, and you shouldn't either, it's your life dammit. He's in a damn picture frame for God's sake. Live it the way you want to."

He just gazed at her, she said basically the same thing Hermione said, but when she said it, it made him feel so much better. he moved down to kiss her, but a hard _THUNK _reminded them of the Bubbledhead charm around them both.

"Damn!" Harry said. She giggled her throaty giggle as her hands roamed Harry's bare back. "This just won't do." he said referring to the inconvenience of the barrier.

"What 'bout that?" she asked gesturing to the changeling that now had a hawks head, human torso, with lion's paws.

"Hagrid. I don't know what he was thinking!" he suddenly got angry, the power of emotion in his eyes can be staggering at times. One moment they were full of passion the next heavy with wrath.

"Who?" she said attempting not to get wrapped up in his eyes.

"Hagrid. The rather large oaf you met the night you arrived here." he said starting to swim upwards, and soon saw the sun light penetrating through the murky water.

"Aw, now darlin' don't go a blamin' someone before you got proof, he might have nothin' to do with this." she said rather slowly as she attempted to keep up with him, she did have on full school uniform after all.

"Yeah sorry." he said, apologizing for both actions, as he slowed for her. The couple finally surfaced, the large beast breeching now looking as a whale with horse hooves. Harry removed the Bubblehead charms and they breathed in the crisp autumn air. He looked around, they were at the far end of the lake, he took Kat's hand and started to swim for the bank.

"What no kiss?" she pretended to pout.

"Of course not." he tried to look stern as he floated towards her, embracing her shivering body and pressing their lips together. "Kat I really need to get you dry, I don't want you to become ill." he kissed her freckled nose. "And being in the Hospital Wing is not fun, believe me, I've probably been in there the most out of anyone in the whole school combined. Let's just says it's like my second dormitory." his eyes sparkled as he had the thrill of making her laugh. "Hang on to me, I'm going to do a spell that will get us to shore faster."

"No problem hun." she said and wrapped her strong arms around his broad shoulders. He performed a levitating charm to let them skim the top of the water and then a propelling charm. It seemed only seconds before they arrived at the bank near Hagrid's hut, the Doppleganger still rapidly switching bodies.

They trudged up the muddy embankment, Harry concentrating on his clothes and swishing his wand, "_Accio my clothes_!" he called. A few seconds later he held them in his hand. "Now we need to get dry." He said shaking the water out of his hair. "Stand there and sit still." he directed her about five feet away from him. She stood there shaking as he flicked his wand, "_Exarscosiccus_!" a blast of warm air flowed over her, draining the water out of her clothes, and drying her hair instantly. He then directed the warm sensation to himself. Once dry, he put on his shirt, tie, robes, socks, and Dr. Martin boots.

"Your tie's crooked." Kat grinned as he tried to fix the lopsided crimson and gold cravat. "Let me help." she swatted his hand away and delicately put the tie in place. Her hands lingered over his chest, which was quickening the longer she stayed there "That was some fancy wand work." she whispered. "I can't wait 'till I get to do that." she said grinning.

"What have you done so far?" he asked.

"Oh you know, simple ones like _Reparo, _the Levitatin' charm,_ Alohomora. _I've almost got the full body bind." she said mischievously.

"And who have you been practicing that on?"

"Zacharias Smith." she grinned shyly. "I nearly made him trip today. I wonder if he swaggers like that in his sleep." Harry laughed, but was drowned out by a low roar from the beast.

"Have you read up on the Stunning Spell?" he asked seriously turning to her.

"Yeah..."

"Do it." he said referring to the rumbling creature.

"Oh Harry, I don't..."

"Do it... just concentrate." she bit her lip and pulled out her wand (9 ½ , willow, unicorn hair) from her pocket and pointed it at the shaking, rumbling beast.

"_STUPIFY_!" she cried, the red light silenced it once more. Her astonished face glowed with excitement as she turned to Harry.

"Brilliant!" he smiled brightly and took his arms around her.

"HARRY! What in the blazes is happening here?" Hagrid's loud voice carried from his hut, all he could see was the rapidly shifting monster.

"I'd like to ask you that." Harry turned from Kat, put still keeping his arm around her.

"Why?" Hagrid stood gaping at the monster in awe.

"Well, you are the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts and I'd reckon you'd like to know when a very rare and dangerous creature attacks a student."

"Attacks a student?"

"Yeah it took Kat under."

"Wait a bleeding minute! It grabbed her?"

"Yeah, we were under water for about an hour." he said nonchalantly.

"Blimey. Listen, I'll take care of him...er...it."

"I reckon ya were better off with sayin _him_." Kat said darkly.

"Why?" Harry and Hagrid said together.

"I've been watchin' it. Every time it changes to a human form, it's the same face." she paused and drew her arched eyebrows together. "Is there a person that can change to any animal anytime? I think I remember reading something about it, but I don't quite remember everything." she glanced up at Hagrid, then over at Harry.

"Yeah, a Speciamorphagus." he sighed. Then it clicked, Voldemort's pawn. One of his fantastic beasts that he has on his side. "But they're really rare." The shape shifter began to rumble, Harry turned and put another stunning spell on him, and he immediately froze. "We're heading to America because of Kat." Hagrid gave them a blank stare. Harry sighed and continued, but Kat turned and was staring with narrowed eyes at the rapidly changing beast. "The Death Eaters took her house and killed Margaret, and now the Ministry wants to get involved." Harry said.

"Blimey. Listen, I'll do yer a deal. You two go on to America and I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, can you manage Hagrid? It's rather, very important. You'll probably need Moody after we're done with him. Tell Dumbledore, we'll send him an owl with news." Hagrid nodded. "Right, Kat we need to hurry."

"Good luck Harry. Nice ter see ya again." he beamed down on them, "Cheers." he lumbered away levitating the beast with his pink umbrella. Harry checked his watch.

"Oh bloody hell! Another watch gone to shite!" he said angrily unclasping it and putting it in his pocket. "Kat, what time is it over in America?" he asked remembering that she does have a watch amidst the many bracelets.

"Hmm, across the pond, it's 'bout six thirty in the mornin'." she said consulting her braceleted arm.

"Right, let's go then." he took her hand and started walking briskly towards the gates to Hogsmede.

"What's the rush darlin'?" she asked breathlessly. "Ya gotta remember that your legs are 'bout twice the size of me!" she looked up at him sternly.

"You must get your size from your mother..." Harry said partially to himself, thinking of how tall Sirius was.

"Say what?"

"Erm, nothing. Just thinking out loud." he grinned down at her, as she shrewd up her face just like his Godfather used to.


	12. Surreptitious Lies

I'm pretty sure that ya'll have been getting all antsy in your pants for this, but ya'll need to **SETTLE DOWN**! I've been busy filling out the mountain of paper work for college. And you know other fun things like recovering from surgery (I'm doing fine thank you) and staying out to 5 o'clock in the morning with friends. AND I have this really cool thing called writer's block. It's really fun kids I tell you what. However. I regret to inform you that the chapters aren't going to be so fast coming out any more (I'm talking like every other week instead of every week, not to fret my dears). I'll be busy with college, I'm moving three states away. I'm getting away from the Hell hole that is south Texas. Woot! HOWEVER! I promise **never** to leave this story hangin'. I've been working on it for much too long for me just to up and quit it. But thank you so much for your support, keep up the reviews! – Much Love, Bex.

Chapter 11 - Surreptitious Lies

"I can help you change  
Tired moments into pleasure.  
Say the word and we'll be  
Well upon our way.

Blend and balance  
Pain and comfort  
Deep within you  
Till you will not have me any other way.

It's not enough.  
I need more.  
Nothing seems to satisfy.  
I don't want it.  
I just need it.  
To feel, to breathe, to know I'm alive."

Tool "Stinkfist"

X

They apparated to Kat's house. They appeared exactly as Harry has last time – on the curb; but a fraction of an inch closer and Kat probably would have had a mail box for a head. The only difference was this time Ron didn't fall over the dammed thing and blast it to bits causing Hermione to panic and Harry to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Harry held on to her for a bit long than usual, she didn't seem to mind. In fact Harry would've sworn that he heard a small sigh escape her beautifully lush lips.

"You ready?" Harry asked softly separating themselves just enough so he could look down into her face – into her eyes, the eyes that he'd been avoiding for days now.

"I reckon." she knitted her arched brows together and put on her strong face. "Yes. Let's get it over and done with." she said with authority, in a tone that sounded vaguely familiar. He grinned and bent down to give her a chaste kiss before grabbing her by the robes and led her past home. The word 'home' is used lightly. It was more of a place where she ate and slept. The few fond memories that Kat had of this house consisted of Aunt Mags being away for the weekend and Kat was able to cook herself a decent meal and veg out all day reading.

The house of the outside looked quite normal, Kat noticed that the shabby garden that Mags made her de-weed constantly was completely gone. The grass leading up to the house was dead, and just not dead, it looked burnt. There was a faint acrid smell that hung in the air.

"What happened? What's that smell? Where's the garden? Why's the grass dead?" Kat whispered quickly to Harry.

"You might want to prepare yourself." he squeezed her hand. "The ministry probably used magic to repair the outside, as to not stir up the muggles you see." he added. "The interior however..." he drifted off at the look of terror on Kat's face.

"Ya serious?" Kat said breathlessly.

"'Fraid so." he said softly.

"The whole thing?" she asked urgently, as if remembering something.

"We'll have to see." he held her. "I'm so sorry Kat."

"No, no, no!" Kat uttered pushing away and sprinted to the door. He could hear the foundation of the house rocking with each heavy step that she took.

"Kat. NO!" he yelled and sprinted after her. He brushed past the partially opened door and saw a hem of a black robe flicker around a corner to the right, ignoring the small crowd of wizards that were apparating around the small table to the left. He heard a loud crash and a raspy scream, as he came to the doorway of her bedroom. Several beams from the roof had fallen through, Kat was clutching something to her chest and looking frightened as the beams were blocking her way out.

Kat was rooted to the spot, everything seemed to be going in slow motion, she saw Harry come around the corner into her room, but all she could hear was the beating of her heart and it was deafening to her ears. Harry had done a spell and made the wooden beams disappear, she pressed the metal picture frame closer to her chest, making the ring dug in painfully, but she didn't care. He was now only steps away, it seemed like hours before he embraced her roughly and everything came back to life. She could feel his arms wrapped around her, and now hear _his_ heart thumbing away , smell the strong acrid scent of smoke, and hear several raised voices coming from the living room and kitchen.

"POTTER!" it was more of a growl than a shout. Moody limped through the burnt door. "Damnit boy!" the grizzled old man snarled up at Harry, his wand raised. "Did you take long enough?" Harry stepped away from Kat, she wavered a bit but managed to stay on her feet. She was staring at all the charred remains of her room; her horse trophies, her posters, her mountains of books. All destroyed.

"Now, now Mad-Eye." a man with a deeply rich baritone voice cooed. "The department will want to speak with you and the girl." Kingsley looked over curiously at Kat, who had slid down to the ground, her hand hanging limply on her chest, still clasping the frame close to her chest.

"Alright hang on." Harry bent down and whipped away a stray tear that had escaped through her eyes. "Kat, this is Alaster Moody." he indicated the older of the two, who grunted, and his blue eye rolled around to face her, but she didn't look up at him, only nodded. Harry sighed, "And this is Kingsley Shaklebolt."

"Hullo." Kingsley said calmly, to the top of her blonde head. Kat couldn't help herself but to look up. _How could he be so damn calm? _she thought. "Merlin's beard!" his eyes got big as he gazed into her face. It was apparent that Kingsley Shaklebolt recognized Sirius Black, the man that he'd been 'tracking down' in Kat.

"Where are the department officials?" said Harry after clearing his throat from the awkward moment.

"Just through there." Kingsley indicated trying to catch a glance at Kat when Harry helped her to her feet.

"Nice meetin' ya'll." she said hoarsely passing the two Aurors, stowing the frame into her robe.

"Let's get started shall we?" Shaklebolt said in his deep voice. Kat looked up at him and nodded, implying that she was ready for the questioning.

X

I sat at my old kitchen table, mended magically by one of the ministry wizards. No matter how many books I read about magic, every time I see it, or perform it for that matter, it amazes me. Harry sat next to me, his hand on my leg, the weight of his hand was so reassuring. I was happy that we were together again, damn that Dumbledore for telling him how to live his life, he's seventeen, that's legal age in England, he shouldn't have butted in, but I can sort of see the reason. Harry says anybody that he care for gets hurt, mentally, and physically. I've already been through both now, and it doesn't dissuade me from wanting to be with him at all.

X

"Hullo, you lot ready for us now?" came a sing-song voice from the dining room, which was completely destroyed.

"Hang on to your hair Wiminilla." Moody growled.

"Yes, ma'am, we're ready." Harry grinned at Mad-Eye.

"Come in then!" she said irritably. "Mind the puddles." she said seeing Kat almost slip and had to grab Harry's arm to keep from falling completely.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kat said sarcastically as she slipped again. They sat down at the magically mended table, and Kat noticed all the officials were staring at her.

"Er," Harry cleared his throat, not wanting Kat to do the chimpanzee routine again. "Sorry we were late, we had a few... complications on the way here."

"It's alright, the damn Muggles can wait." said an overweight American man in navy blue robes.

"Oh, shut it David." said a prim, thin, British woman in mauve robes. "You're the Magical _Cooperation _team, let's try to cooperate.

"Fine, let's cooperate then." he said hotly.

"Enough you too." Moody growled. "Every bloody time it's the same bloody thing, bicker bicker." he looked over at Kat who was trying not to laugh. "Interview her, so she and the boy can be on their way."

"Alrigh'!" the fat man snarled.

"Now, Miss Riddle, can you tell me if anyone has threatened you or your aunt to try to blow up your house?" asked a police officer coming through the door, consulting his note pad.

"Oh bloody hell." muttered Mad-Eye.

"Er, officer, we have this under control." Harry said indignantly.

"Quiet boy, let the adults talk." he said condescendingly, as if Harry was seven not seventeen. Harry felt Kat physically bristle, he patted her hand comfortingly and stood up. He was about a head taller than the crotchety middle-aged officer. Harry stood down angrily at the man, a whole different air seemed to be around him, it seemed to be bogged down with the power emitted by him. "I said we've got it under control _sir_." Harry said sternly.

"Alright." the officer cleared his throat. "I'll be outside talkin' to the firemen." he said as if it was his idea.

"Brilliant." Harry grinned boyishly and say back down, as the man left. "Questions?" he asked, the air still stuffy with his power.

"Good work Potter." growled Moody. "You've learned from the best." he grinned to himself. David and Wiminilla rolled their eyes but Kingsley chuckled softly. "If I have anything to do with it, you'll train to be an Auror straight from Hogwarts." Harry stopped grinning abruptly, and took Mad Eye into his strong gaze.

"You mean it sir?"

"You can bloody well count on it Potter." he grinned again. "Your parents would have been proud at the work you've done so far," he looked at Kat. "And the work you will do."

"Thank you sir!" a broad smile spread across his face, his eyes were blazing with happiness as he gazed at Kat. He suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Yeah, so is there a reason I came back to this Hell hole? Or are ya'll just gonna stare around at each other?" Kat said huffily, as if she read his mind.

X

Kat sat in complete silence as the Ministry droned on about Merlin know what, I was more pre-occupied by the heat of her thigh beneath my hand. She shifted a bit and sighed, a far away look in her eyes. She caught my gaze on her and winked at me.

"So all that needs to be settled is Miss Riddle's cooperation." the large wizard spoke in an eerie voice. Kat snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the strange wizard.

"What do I gotta do?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"Come with us." his eyes suddenly became maniacal.

"STUPIFY!" Mad-Eye barked at the man who promptly fell to the ground. "Get out of here Potter, take care of the girl." as he spun out of the way of a green jet of light. I nodded and turned only to see Kat held from behind. She brought her elbow down to the man's solar-plexis, he cried out in pain and I quickly put a stunner on him.

"Kat!" I called holding out my hand. She threw her petite body at me, as soon as I had her completely in my arms I apparated. To where would be the problem.

X

"Kat?" Harry asked tentatively. A sob racked her small body to let him know she was there. "Come now Kitty." he whispered stroking her hair. "You're safe. I'm here."

"I know..." she sobbed. "I just don't know why I'm actin' like this!" she said attempting to get a grip on herself. "I ain't usually the damsel in distress type." she sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"Hate to break it to you but..."

"I know, you've rescued me three times already." she grinned up at him. He wiped away a stray tear off her chin. "Thank you." she pulled at him tie bringing his lips to hers.

"Harry?" he spun around with his wand out and shoved Kat behind him to protect her.

"Remus." he sighed in relief.

"What are doing here?" he asked.

"Oh– er... Bollocks! There was an attack! Death Eaters in America at Kat's house." he stuttered attempting to remember what had happened before Kat began kissing him.

"An attack?" Remus' eyes lit up. "Who was there and does Dumbledore know? Do they need backup?"

"I haven't a clue, all Moody told me was to get Kat away safely, I dunno who else was there, you know Moody he probably had someone there on backup under an invisibility cloak."

"Right." Remus rubbed his face tiredly.

"Where in the Hell are we?" Kat asked, as the two men were talking she had been looking around at the place.

"Oh er–."

"Kathryn, it's so good to finally meet you." Remus said changing the subject ever so eloquently.

"Right, Kat this is Remus Lupin. He was one of your father's best friends. One of the Marauders. " Harry filled in for her.

"Wha–." Kat looked over Remus and took the hand he offered. "Nice to meet you too." she smiled. "You're the werewolf right?"

"Right." Remus smiled tiredly. "Yeah we had some good times your fathers and I."

"OI." Harry ejaculated digging into his pants pockets. "Damn that was hot." he said rubbing his leg where the galleon was against his skin.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What's that?" Remus and Kat asked together, both leaning closer to look over Harry's shoulder, in Kat's case, peering over his arm.

"Moody." he said typing the letters back into the gold. "ALL'S WELL, IN THE KENNEL." As soon as the letters disappeared a small pop sounded from behind them.

"Are you alright Mad-Eye?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Aye lad, just barely dodged the killer." he said wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. "How are you lot? Didn't expect you to come here Potter, bloody good you did though. There were Eaters around Hogsmede." he said flopping down in a chair. The court had awarded Harry possession of the old house, which he promptly made headquarters again – under a new spell and even more, intense cloaking charms.

"How are we going to get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have watchers out at Hogsmede also, and as soon as I get the word we can get you two back safely."

"How long will that take?"

"Couldn't ya just stun the spies that are at Hogsmede and get us through?" Kat asked quietly.

"Nice head you've got on your shoulders lassie." Moody's magical eye swivelled over to Kat. "Aye, that could work and especially if you had Disillusionment charms on... aye." Moody got up and began pacing. "Leave me to it. You two will be back before dinner." he said and disappeared. Remus and Harry looked at Kat in awe, she simply smiled and sat down.

"So where are we again?"

"The is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Remus said.

"Wow!"

"It was also your father's childhood home." Harry said quietly. "Would you like to look around?"

"Yes!" she sprang up from the couch.

"Right." he grinned at her excitement. Remus had still been cleaning, repairing, and renovating. The once dreary house was brightly lit and looked quite cheerful, sans the Slytherin colors and other dark accessaries. "And this is the kitchen." he said coming to the end of the tour of the first half of the house. "Are you hungry?" he indicated the platter of sandwiches.

"As long as there ain't any mustard we're good to go." she winked at him as she leaned forward to grab a plain ham and cheese. Harry almost laughed but was distracted by Kat bending over. Her short skirt hiking up in the back, he could see a rip in her black tights that started behind the knee, but couldn't determine where the tear ended. She decided to wear the tights instead of the socks, 'too fuckin' itchy, they drive me insane.' she had explained to Ginny, who had agreed with her. "Damn shoe never stays tied." Kat mumbled as her skirt straightened and she sat down. "Harry?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he cleared his throat and pulled his attention to her blue eyes.

"You alright?" she asked as she sunk her teeth into the sandwich.

"Quite." he murmured not taking his eyes off her.

"Why don't you sit down and have somethin' fillin' to eat darlin', you've had a rough day." she patted the empty bench beside her. He walked over and sat by her, but instead of eating a sandwich he wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry!" her sandwich fell from her hand as she held him.

"I've had a rough day?" he sighed into her neck. "I suppose you're worse off, you've almost been abducted twice in one day now."

"Well at least you're talkin' to me again." she nuzzled his chest. "If you weren't talkin' to me, _then_ I'd be worse off."

"I'm sorry Kat."

"Ah." she put her finger over his mouth. "I don't want you to apologize again. I want you to show me." her eyes swam with passion as he took her hand from he mouth and began to kiss every finger tenderly.

"Remember how I said Dumbledore didn't want us together?" he said abruptly as she was about to melt into him completely.

"Yes." she cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

"Well what if we kept it secret? No one knows that we've made up." he whispered moving closer.

"How could we keep this a secret?" she asked, her ever logical mind clearing in spite of Harry's closeness.

"Well, I could teach you the Disillusionment charm, and I could always use the invisibility cloak, and then I can give you a galleon."

"The galleon? Why would gold help?"

"It's not money it's a form of communication that Hermione though up in fifth year." he said digging in his pocket. He produced his wand and a regular golden galleon. He performed a charm on it and handed the gold to her. "Now the only thing you need to know is my code and how to type in a message." he briefly explained this process to her.

"Okay, lemme get this straight. I'm gonna learn how to disappear, and learn how to contact you without actually talking to ya, and learn all these complex things just so we can continue our relationship that some guy doesn't want up to have even though it's the best thing that's happened to either one of us in a long time. Is that about right?" she was quickly, clutching the gold in her hand.

"Yeah." he managed to choke out. Dumbfounded that she would be upset with this.

"We're cowards." she whispered.

"No Kat, for the longest time I've had to follow Dumbledore's orders to the letter, he tells me to jump, and I say 'how high sir and what person has to die or get hurt for me this time sir? When it should be 'bugger off' after all the things that man has put me through." he shook his head. "And for once I'd like to bend his rule over me, help me do that Kat." her eyes softened.

"Oh, alright Harry." she hugged him. "As long as I get to see you." she couldn't help feel trapped. How was she ever going to keep her feelings closed? She's finally opened up, but now she can only be opened behind closed doors.

X

Harry and Kat ambles slowly hand in hand up the hill to the castle. Kat's plan had working, and Moody was able to get three more Death Eaters in the process. As the began to get closer, Harry looked sorrowfully down at Kat.

"I suppose we should put on the act then." he said removing his hand from hers.

"Scene I: Surreptitious Lies." Kat grinned up at him. Harry laughed trying to remember what the definition of "Surreptitious" was.

"You need to do something for me." he said giving up on the definition, he looked seriously down into her face.

"Anythin'."

"Don't make this hard." he said softly.

"It already is hard. What do expect from me Harry?" he said harshly. "It was the worse feeling in the world walking down the stairs that day to you and you looking at me like I was a putrid piece of filth. No explanation, just pure frigid scorn."

"Kat," Harry started.

"No." she held up a small braceleted hand. "Its _gonna_ be hard. It ain't gonna be no walk in the park. But it _will_ work. I guarantee it."

"That's good to hear that you're so confident." he said, she just stared at him. "I am sorry Kat. I've told you..."

"I know it." she said softly. Suddenly Harry jumped and dug into his trouser pocket.

"Damn that was hot." he said for the second time that day.

"Who's it from?" Kat peered over his arm at the galleon.

"Moody. There's a different sensation for each person. Just like a perimeter charm." he said.

"Oh. Interesting." she said ponderously.

"Oh." he said, gloomily.

"What?"

"Dumbledore need to speak with us."

"'Bout what?"

"Pick a subject." he grinned. "Either the Speciamorphagus, the Death Eater attack, horcruxes, or something else equally important and dangerously fun." he said.

"Oh." Kat sighed. She tugged his tie down to her for one last kiss before they entered the castle. They did a good job of acting like they hadn't made up. Kat stayed about four aces behind him with her arms crossed and a perpetual sneer on her face.

"Come in." the familiar terse voice of McGonagall greeting them as they stood at the door of the Headmistress' office.

"You wanted to see us?" he said dumbly.

"You would think so, as you had a very exciting day." Dumbledore said. Kat narrowed her eyes at him. "Now," he folded his hands nodded for them to take their seats in front of the gilded frame. "Voldemort seems very intent on attaining Miss Riddle." Harry scoffed loudly. 'Intent' didn't seem the right word, more like 'maniacal obsession'. Dumbledore looked passed the loud interruption. "Two attacks in one day. That's impressive. For Tom anyway. He attacks, usually, with precise calculations, and uses any mishaps to his advantage."

"How did he get in against the Magical Cooperation Team?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely sure." Moody growled. "However, we captured them with help of the Weasley lads under the cloaks."

"Good." Harry said nodding.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. "The Speciamorphagus is being detained by Hagrid. Apparently the young man was not registered and bribed considerably for his services to the Dark side."

"No doubt with the Malfoy's money?" Harry questioned.

"No doubt." Dumbledore nodded confirming Harry's theory. "Thank you Alastor, good work today." Moody nodded and limped out of the room.

"I know Albus." McGonagall gave him a small smiles as she too walked out of the door.

"Any news on the horcrux front?" Harry sighed.

"Actually..." Dumbledore said slowly. Harry's head snapped up to face him. "No." Harry's temper flared.

"That's not funny." he said through his teeth.

"Well, that's really up to you now isn't it?" Dumbledore's eye lost their sparkle. "You need to really concentrate o that Harry. School work can be lightened. Kingsley is coming every Tuesday and Thursday to work with you on advance defense courses in the Room of Requirement. Miss Granger will work with you on locating the horcruxes on Sunday nights. I've already cleared this with her. She had to stop tutoring three students and put off her Head Girl duties. Spend that time with her wisely." Harry took a moment to soak that all in.

"Well, we have two destroyed: the diary and the ring." he said slowly. "We have on in our midst." he said gesturing to Kat. "We need to find that locket, the cup of Hufflepuff... wait." he stopped. "These are things that are supposed to mean something to him right? I got the ring, the diary and his granddaughter, but why would he put part of his soul into the four founders? That would make seven. What if the four founders idea was a rouse?" he brought his eyes up to Dumbledore. "It was too simple 'cos he knew someone someday would try to discover them and consequently destroy them and then he would try to make it harder yeah? So he stopped after the locket and the cup? Moved on to a different route?" his eyes shifted over to Kat again. "One he discovered he had someone with his blood in them he would implant a slice of his soul as well?" he exhaled a breath and looked around. "What do you think?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I think you may be up to something Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "After two months of me worrying terribly over you not thinking about it, it quite irks me for you to talk through to what might be a brilliant break through." he sighed contently. "Discuss it with Miss Granger immediately. I'm sure she's worried about you anyway." he smiled his eyes twinkling merrily. "Remember Shaklebolt on Tuesday night." he nodded and passed through the right side of his frame.

"Wow Harry." Kat whispered softly.

"What?" he asked getting up and heading to the door.

"That was quite a though process you just had there darlin'." she said appreciatively as if she has had many of them herself.

"Well to tell you the truth, I hadn't really had time to think about the other horcruxes." he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I was quite focused on finding you." he said mounting the staircase.

"Really?" she said softly grabbing his hand. He turned slowly facing her.

"Really. It took me about two and a half months. Without Hermione though I most likely would not have found you in time. She's very clever that Hermione." he smiled.

"But you came." she said balmily. His grin softened as he saw her lick her lips in anticipation.

"Yeah, I came." he pulled her closer and overtook her lips.

X

"Oh good Harry you came!" Hermione leaped off her bed and hugged him. "You alright?" she hald him by his arms and looped up into his face.

"Yeah." he sat down on the edge of her bed, which was scattered with books, scraps of parchment, and quills "Just tired." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione's knees quivered. She could barely stand when he did that. That action and his quidditch breaches would be the death of her, she thought. "Are you alright?" he asked in retaliation as she grabbed the desk to keep herself from melting to a mess of goo.

"Yeah, haven't been getting much sleep is all." she gestured to the bed. "Blood tutoring." she patted her fly away hairs away from her face in a fluster and came to sit down next to Harry. "Did Dumbledore tell you about Sunday night?" she said anxiously looking up into his face for his reaction.

"Yeah." he grinned at her. "Sorry, you'll have to study for hours with me rather than walking around the castle and dealing with inept students."

"You mean, you're not an inept student?" she raised an eyebrow. She loved the verbal flirtation with him.

"Touchè. Miss Granger. Touchè." he laughed.

"Je gagnè!" she punched her fist triumphantly into the air.

"How is it that everyone but me can speak French?"

"Who else can?" Hermione said putting her hand on her hips.

"Kat. She's fluent." he said. Hermione's eyes darkened at the sound of her name, but Harry didn't notice. "It's quite strange to hear it coming from her because of her accent but – what?" Harry now noticed her dark expression.

"Nothing." she said waving her small hand dismissively. "You said you have something important to tell me?" she said hoping that he actually did say that.

"No I didn't. But, I did have an idea when I was talking to Dumbledore." Hermione's eyes brightened and Harry told her what he had thought out.

"Wow." she exhaled. "That's quite the thought process." she said.

"That's what Kat said."

"Well," she stopped herself from saying anything bad about her. "Are you too back... together?" she asked awkwardly.

"Er... no." he was caught off guard so it sounded more like a question, but he quickly corrected himself. "I don't really want to talk about it 'Mione." he hung his head, hoping to play it off and hung his head.

"Oh Harry." she put her hand on his hand. "It'll get better I promise." she squeezed it.

"Thanks." he said squeezing it back and got to his feet. "I suppose I'm going to hit the hay, as Kat would say." he smiled forgetting that he just saved himself from that road. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Dammit." he tried to played the saddened card again by shaking he head slowly.

"Goodnight Harry." she said standing as well, not buying one second of his act. She knew him too well for that.

"Goodnight." he said hugging her. Knowing that he was caught.


End file.
